En ti, encontré la paz
by Honoka Harlaown
Summary: vamos a ver, un dia llegan de visita a Uranohoshi las visitas menos esperadas por Chika y sus amigas, es una sorpresa cuando se vea frente a frente con Honoka quien oculta parte de su pasado. no solo un ship(?) bueno ya saben como soy con las intros... un reverendo asco xD
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos a este nuevo fic, el cual como se irán dando cuenta al momento de ir leyendo intente seguir la línea de tiempo correspondiente después de la peli y el anime de sunshine, pero aun así no es preciso :3 pero me vale berenjenas**

¿Y tú, quién eres? -frente a mí una chica un poco más baja que yo me observaba con entusiasmo, incluso podía ver como brillaban sus ojos color carmesí muy parecidos a los de Nico aunque tenemos casi el mismo color de cabello, pero que al momento de escucharme se intimido un poco, en realidad hace mucho tiempo deje de ser amable con las personas que se acercasen a mi- no firmó autógrafos, pero podría hacer una excepción -me acerque casi rozando mi nariz a la suya lo que provocó que se sonrojara hasta las orejas- si haces lo que yo quiero -me relamí los labios-

Honoka-senpai… que…-de reojo observe a unas chicas que estaban con el mismo uniforme de la chica quien estaba frente a mi-

No te asustes, solo estoy bromeando -observe de reojo que también se acercaba Eri con cara de pocos amigos- pero si quieres podríamos salir otro día, ahora me tengo que marchar -con habilidad le quite el móvil de su mano, ya que al parecer quería tomarse una foto conmigo. Antes de que Eri se acercara más tome a la chica por la cintura y apegue a mi tomándonos una foto y luego anote mi número en su móvil para luego devolverlo- nos vemos señorita

…-creo que su cerebro colapso porque le salía humo hasta por las orejas- sen…pai….

No tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo Honoka y te veo coqueteando con esa chica -solo suspire escuchando sus regaños mientras íbamos en dirección donde se encontraba nuestro grupo- sabes que hemos sido invitadas a Uranohoshi para promover los grupos de idol

Si, bla bla bla -estaba cansándome un poco de esto, si no era una charla, era un mini concierto donde veía a un montón de gordos viéndonos como carne en la parrilla… a veces me siento culpable de incentivar a estas chicas para que acaben así… aún recuerdo a ese maldito degenerado que intento acercarse a mi cuando salía de casa… si no fuera por Umi quizás que me habría pasado-

A veces siento ganas de golpearte, tu iniciaste esto de ser idol, bueno no específicamente tú, pero has sido una de las más influyentes y ahora todo te da igual -mire de reojo a Eri quien se veía molesta, pero tampoco estaba conforme con esto-

Sabes tan bien como yo, que después de salir de la prepa ya no seriamos school idols, pero si somos idols profesionales μ's sigue estando en la cima, aunque el precio a pagar es nuestras vidas privadas, con un demonio ya tengo casi 22 años y aun no consigo tener una pareja estable… todas huyen porque según ellas no están a mi altura… -creo que me estoy deprimiendo. no se en que momento llegamos al salón donde estaba un grupo de aproximadamente 14 chicas que se veían realmente entusiasmadas y para mi sorpresa estaban las tres chicas que vi con anterioridad por lo que sonreí levemente-

¿Bueno chicas alguna desea presentarse? -ya ubicadas en nuestros asientos y las chicas en los suyos comenzaríamos a charlar con ellas-

Yo! -una chica de bonita melena negra y atractivos ojos esmeralda atraía nuestra atención- emm me presento, soy Kurosawa Dia tengo 17 años y soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y miembro activo de Aqours -veía como Eri sonreía amablemente lo que logro poner nerviosa a la chica- siempre he deseado ser una idol… pero debido a diversas circunstancias mi deber esta con mi familia, aunque ellos acepten nuestro egoísmo… -pude notar que veía de reojo a una chica de cabello rojo muy parecido al de Maki quien se veía desanimada- aunque nosotras no podamos seguir siendo school idols después de la escuela me gustaría al menos tener unos buenos recuerdos de ello

Eres genial Dia-san -Umi sonreía animadamente a la chica quien hizo una leve reverencia- debes seguir tus sueños, aunque estoy segura que podrás seguir siendo una idol y seguir las tradiciones de tu familia, como sabrás mi familia tiene un dojo y soy la siguiente heredera, también practico Kendo, Arquería, Caligrafía y danza tradicional, aunque sigo siendo una idol, creo que tu estarás muy bien con ambas cosas, bueno aunque no te estoy obligando a que lo hagas así, puede que colapses un día y debas detenerte y replantear tus cosas y… -le tape rápidamente la boca a Umi quien se estaba yendo por las piedras con su conversación-

En resumidas cuentas, solo debes hacer realidad tus sueños y veras como todo saldrá bien -le dije intentando calmar el ambiente depresivo que se estaba montando- bien veamos quien sigue

-una chica de cabello rubio ceniza (ella usa loreal xD) y unos atractivos ojos de color celeste detrás de unos no tan refinados anteojos, pero que le daban un aire de lista, como Hanayo pero más alta y alegre- se había puesto de pie un tanto sonrojada- Mi nombre es You Watanabe y soy school idol del grupo Aqours, aunque en un principio pensé que sería una locura ayude a Chika-chan a crear nuestro grupo uniendo de apoco a cada miembro, fue una tarea muy difícil, pasamos por muchas cosas, pero salimos adelante y ayudo con el vestuario -eso fue algo que hizo saltar de emoción a Kotori-

Eso es genial -Kotori observaba de pies a cabeza a la chica quien se estaba comenzando a intimidar- apostaría a que uno de mis vestidos te sentaría geniales -podía ver los ojos de You brillar de emoción- por cierto, ¿has pensado en seguir tu carrera como idol después de que acabes la escuela? -algunas chicas que murmuraban algunas cosas guardaron silencio-

No lo he pensado aun, pero… -podía observar que la chica peli naranja esperaba una respuesta honesta fuera cual fuera podía saber que ella la respetaría-

No sientas temor, la decisión que tomes será respetada por todas nosotras -no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a esa chica de cabello naranja quien ahora estaba de pie dándole apoyo moral a su amiga-

Chika-chan… -así que ella es Chika, observe de reojo el listado de chicas que componían Aqours y ella era su líder… las cosas de la vida- bueno yo creo que me dedicare a ser capitana de un barco de lujo, Yousoro!

Podrías invitarnos cuando tengas tu barco y así nos vamos de vacaciones ¡nya! -Rin estaba bastante entusiasmada con la idea que hizo reír a más de alguna-

Bien y ahora quien será la valiente- lentamente veía como algunas chicas se retiraban solo quedando 9 chicas en total, lo que supuse que serían el grupo entero de Aqours- nos faltan 7 chicas así que vamos no sean tímidas -Nozomi sonreía amistosamente-

Mi turno, ante ustedes el ángel caído Yohane -me sorprendí un poco al ver a la chica quien había emergido desde la fila trasera vestida con un traje de lolita gótica junto a unas alas y un halo todo muy llamativo-

En realidad, es Tsushima Yoshiko -la pobre chica tropezó al escuchar lo que al parecer era su verdadero nombre-

No me digas así Zuramaru -mientras se arreglaba algunas de las chicas intentaban contener la risa de mala manera mientras que su grupo suspiraban avergonzadas- bueno como ya sabrán todos aquí son mis pequeños demonios… -tiene delirios de grandeza y para colmo tiene una voz muy sensual… esa combinación es fatal- soy miembro de Aqours y puede que algún día deje este mundo para regresar junto a dios y me quite la maldición que ha puesto en mi -¿cómo demonios le debates a semejante locura?... pues no lose, pero por lo que veo Nico estaba sonriendo divertida-

Así que… eres un ángel caído del cielo…y ¿todos somos tus pequeños demonios? fufu -esa risita era signo de que algo malo tramaba- ¡JA! ¡Pues no soy pequeño demonio de nadie, yo soy la idol número uno del universo! ¡La gran Yazawa Nico! -solo para aclarar algo Yohane o Yoshiko o como se llame la chica estaba abrumada por la presencia de Nico quien estaba de pie arriba de una mesa siendo alumbrada por Rin y Nozomi con unas linternas desde abajo, Eri y yo solo nos cubrimos el rostro un tanto avergonzadas- y no me ganaras Lady Gaga Lolita

Gha! El ángel caído ha sido derrotado… -esto se estaba poniendo muy raro por el show que tenían Nico y Yohane así le llamare desde ahora, y que para colmo estaba ahora de rodillas frente a Nico quien con cuidado se acercó a la derrotada chica a quien le tomo las manos con mucha delicadeza- Nico-sama…

Vamos aún queda espacio en el corazón de Nico para una nueva fan y tu estarás en los V.I.P -el ambiente fue completamente destruido por ambas quienes se fueron a un rincón a charlar-

Intentando dejar eso de lado, mmm veamos… -releí el listado y observe un nombre que se me hacía muy familiar- ¿Sakurauchi Riko? -observe a la chica en cuestión- por casualidad, solo por casualidad, estuviste en Otonokizaka?

Eem si un tiempo, pero por trabajo de mis padres ahora vivo aquí -se veía una persona tranquila, como si entre Kotori y Umi tuvieran una hija, estoy segura de que sería como esta chica- bueno como ya saben estudie en la preparatoria de Otonoki, toco el piano y me gustaría llegar tan alto como sea posible, también soy integrante de Aqours

Maki-chan tienes competencia -le sonreí a Maki quien me vio con ganas de matarme, pero luego centro su mirada en la chica quien se notaba que estaba intimidada por mi amiga pelirroja-

Al contrario de lo que acaba de decir Honoka, para mí es un honor si alguien como ella puede llegar hasta donde yo no pude alcanzar, debido a que aun continuo con mis estudios de medicina, pero tienes mi apoyo para que llegues tan alto como sea posible -todas observamos a Maki quien se había acercado a Riko y había estrechado su mano provocando que la chica derramara algunas lágrimas- sabía que nos habíamos visto en alguna parte, tú eras la chica que tocaba el piano después de que yo lo deje cuando estaba en tercero…

Has hecho llorar a la chica Maki-chan todas observábamos a Maki quien se había puesto nerviosa- vamos llévala a que tome agua o algo -sin más se marcharon al baño-

Mari Ohara? -una chica rubia y alegre levanto su mano… esta chica es como si llevase un foco en el trasero… brilla demasiado- que puedes decir de ti?

También deseaba ser una school idol, pero por algunos motivos regrese a américa donde estuve dos años y cuando regrese tome el control de la escuela que es de mi familia junto al hotel y debo decir algo más- observo a Nozomi quien le veía desde hace un rato- Nozomi-sama ¡its shiny! la admiro desde hace años, gracias a ti es que decidí ser una school idol -de lejos pude observar como la chica de cabello azul observaba a la rubia quien abrazaba a Nozomi y ni que decir de la rubia que está a mi lado con ganas de matar a cierta persona… una guerra entre USA y RUSIA…-

Me alegro mucho… bien quien sigue -a Mari no le seguimos preguntando porque estaba muy interesada charlando con Nozomi-

Hanamaru Kunikida y estoy en primer año zura -creo que esta tan nerviosa como Hanayo cuando se le acercan las fans- aunque en un principio no estaba segura de lo que realmente quería ser, Ruby-chan me ayudo a darme cuenta de que es lo que yo realmente quería, aunque no se mucho sobre idols… solo vi una revista donde Rin-san estaba con ese hermoso vestido de novia zura~~ -Rin se había sonrojado al ser nombrada por una chica tan adorable y pequeñita-

Me alagas nya -esto termino con Rin abrazando a la chica quien se sonrojo hasta las orejas y no paraba de decir zura… es igual de pegajoso que el Nico Ni o Nya… -

Etto… eee… hiiii -la pequeña de cabellos rojizos se sonrojo mucho al notar que le estaba observando-

Ruby-chan vamos tú puedes -la peli naranja le daba ánimos a la otra chica quien se puso de pie poniéndose en el medio de la sala-

Etto.. mi… mi nombre es -no estoy muy cómoda en estas situaciones… las chicas tan tímidas me ponen los pelos de punta- Kurosawa Ruby, desde pequeña he sido fan de ustedes… y aunque no pensé que llegaría a ser una idol ahora soy parte de Aqours y estoy muy feliz de estar junto a ellas -y si no fuera porque a veces a Hanayo se le va la olla hablando rápido no hubiese entendido ni pito de lo que estaba hablando-

Creo que eres una chica muy adorable y dime, ¿has pensado en seguir siendo una school idol después de la escuela? -pregunto Hanayo quien estaba observándola fijamente, pero por algún motivo ya no estaba nerviosa-

Por supuesto que si, quiero llegar a ser tan genial como μ's junto a mi hermana -por algún motivo me recordó a Yukiho y Arisa… es lindo ver que aún hay chicas así-

Bueno como veo que solo quedamos dos, me presento soy Matsuura Kanan estoy en tercero y no me veo como idol en realidad, jamás he sentido que realmente sea alguien tan importante y aunque ahora estoy pasando por algo muy hermoso, pero…- pude ver que observaba a Chika quien le sonrió levemente- planeo estudiar algo que tenga que ver con la astronomía y si puedo tener una pequeña escuela de buceo aquí -Eri y yo observábamos fijamente a la chica quien se veía seria respecto a sus metas y eso es realmente seria y madura igual que Eri y Nozomi… claro esta última cuando quiere ser seria llega a dar miedo-

Harasho~~~ me podrías enseñar a bucear cuando tengas tiempo -le dijo amablemente a la chica quien asintió emocionada- estaré muy agradecida

Bien la última eres tú -de reojo observe como todas charlaban amenamente así que me acerque a la peli naranja quien me indico una silla a su lado- y bien, ¿que es lo que puedes contarme respecto a ti? -me quede observándola fijamente a los ojos- ¿tienes alguna meta o sueño?

Ser una School idol tan conocida como senpai y seguir ayudando en las aguas termales de mi familia- observaba cada gesto y palabra que decía… por algún motivo no le podía quitar la vista de encima- también me gusta nadar e ir a los karaokes -sonreí planeando algo-

Eres una chica muy interesante, dime, ¿te gustaría salir al karaoke uno de estos días? -vi que desvió su mirada a sus compañeras quienes no estaban prestándole mucha atención- solo nosotras -lo murmure muy cerca de su oído para luego soplar suavemente lo que provocó un sonrojo muy divertido- me agradas

Senpai… que haces? -solo le sonreí divertida- estoy muy alegre de que ustedes visitaran nuestra escuela… siempre te he admirado

-suspiré acariciando su cabello mientras la observaba- me hace feliz que al menos ustedes continúen con esa pasión en su corazón -estaba conteniendo mi molestia, pero no lo pude ocultar lo suficiente ante esa chica-

¿Te encuentras bien senpai? -negué alejándome un momento- espera… por favor

-rápidamente salí de aquel lugar en búsqueda de aire fresco, detesto mentir ante una chica tan hermosa- agh esto me está molestando mucho… necesito caminar -mientras me alejaba de aquel lugar me dirigí a la playa la cual se veía tan tranquila y como era tarde el atardecer se veía increíble por lo que le envié un mensaje a Eri donde le decía que había salido a tomar aire y decidí quedarme a observar aquel paisaje mientras encendía un cigarrillo- amada nicotina que calma mis ansias…

-desde aquel incidente que gracias a nuestra agencia solo sabían μ's y nuestros jefes no paso a mayores, pero recordar aquel tipo… a punto de… podía sentir las ganas de vomitar nuevamente, acabando rápidamente con mi cigarrillo encendí otro- senpai… tu… -de reojo observé a la chica quien me tenía despistada desde hace unas horas- eso es malo para tu salud

Solo es para relajarme… hace un tiempo sufro de crisis de ansiedad -no sabía porque le estaba contando esto a una joven que no tenía para que saber mi vida privada- por favor, mantén esto en secreto

-su asentimiento me hizo relajarme un poco más, mientras observaba aun la vista panorámica que cada vez se veía más oscura dando paso a un cielo enorme despejado… millones y millones de estrellas en aquel firmamento, no finalizarías nunca de contarlas- sobre su invitación al karaoke… estaría bien este viernes?

-sonreí tontamente terminando el tercer cigarrillo dejando salir el humo de mis pulmones- es una cita entonces -fije mi mirada en sus ojos rojos que estaban más brillantes que nunca- lamento que tengas que conocer este lado de mí, pero realmente ya no soy la misma persona que cuando tenía tu edad… han pasado muchas cosas… y muchas han dejado un hueco en mi corazón

Honoka-senpai… -creo que mi corazón dio un salto al sentir su mano tomar la mía y apretarla contra su pecho- si no es mucho, puedes confiar en mi…

-estaba muda observando fijamente sus ojos que se veían llenos de determinación… podría ser que… aún es muy pronto para eso y ella es menor… aaagh me muero, no quiero esto… si tengo ese sentimiento nuevamente en mi corazón, podría derrumbarme nuevamente- eres muy joven aun… no creo que debas decir esas palabras

Vamos, tu eres la persona que siempre he admirado, tú eras la chica alegre y divertida que junto a μ's que alteraba a todo Tokio domo, te vi resplandecer ese día más que nunca en toda la vida y fue cuando decidí ser una school idol para un día conocerte y darte las gracias por todo Honoka-san yo te admiro mucho… te quiero mucho -con fuerza me abrazo dejándome sin aire incluso escuchaba sus ligeros sollozos lo que me hizo abrazarla con fuerza y sin más bese su frente desviando mi vista al cielo donde el firmamento y aquella luna eran nuestros testigos… que cursi me he llegado a poner con todo esto... tengo ganas de besarla, pero no debo, pensara que soy una oportunista-

Creo que es hora de que regreses a casa con tus amigas -de reojo observe al grupo completo observándonos atentas y sonrientes, pero no me di cuenta hasta que intente ponerme de pie que Chika estaba profundamente dormida en mis brazos… creo que mis pensamientos vuelan, así que sin más opción la tome en mis brazos y nos dirigimos a su hogar guiadas por Riko quien es su vecina mientras que el resto decidió regresar a sus hogares y así llegamos a su hogar donde sus hermanas armaron un alboroto enorme al ver llegar a todo el grupo de μ's por lo que al notar que llevaba a Chika profundamente dormida una de las chicas que al parecer es la hermana mayor me indico donde estaba la habitación de esta. Mientras tanto el resto se dirigió a los baños termales donde tomaron un agradable baño- necesito dormir…

-me disponía a salir pero algo atrajo mi atención, un poster de μ's y muchas fotografías de nosotras… creo que me sonroje un poco debido a que en la mayoría aparecía yo en diferentes poses y trajes… aunque el malestar nuevamente invadía mi mente… esas fotos las saco él… apreté mis puños, pero no haría nada que provocara un alboroto así que me fui con las demás al baño termal donde las hermanas mayores de Chika estaban junto al resto charlando amenamente, nos quedamos aproximadamente unas dos horas en donde solo competíamos por quien aguantaba más dentro de los baños, al final gano Rin quien aunque suene raro se veía relajada, después de eso nos fuimos en mi van en dirección a Tokio no sin antes tomarnos unas fotos con las chicas y así sin más partimos rumbo a nuestros hogares-

Nee Honoka, que tanto hacías con esa chica? -por el retrovisor observe la mirada divertida de Nozomi y el resto-

Charlamos un rato mientras veíamos la puesta de sol -durante todo el camino intentaron sacarme información sobre ella, pero no les dije absolutamente nada y sin más las deje en sus respectivos hogares, para después de que eran casi las 12 de la noche llegué a mi hogar donde solo me esperaba la oscuridad y la soledad… - este departamento da pena

-cómo no tenía nada mejor que hacer y tenía libre a la mañana siguiente decidí ver películas durante toda la noche y ya casi a las 5 de la mañana me recosté encima de la cama no sin antes revisar mi móvil y ver varios mensajes, entre ellos uno atrajo mi atención, era de Chika quien me deseaba un buen día y que estaba apenada por no habernos despedido de ella así que respondí su mensaje rápidamente con un "no te preocupes, el viernes nos podremos ver" recuerdo que eso fue lo último que logro recordar porque luego me quede profundamente dormida-

 **Continuara…**

 **Muajajajajaja estoy rompiendo la continuidad espacio tiempo, pero a quien coño le importa este es un nuevo Fic que tendrá aproximadamente mmmmnosecuantoscapitulos }**

 **:3 saludo a todos y espero no me maten con esta nueva idea y si! Creare un ship tan ilegal como los que siempre me invento ajajajajajajajaj**


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas a todos :3 aquí un nuevo cap**

 **ADVERTENCIA: contiene contenido sensual**

 _Vamos Honoka hoy tenemos la sesión de fotos con el chico nuevo -por algún motivo no me agradaba mucho las sesiones de fotos… siendo que esas fotos acabaran en las manos de algún pervertido… un jalador de gansos como dijo una vez Nozomi en una de nuestras tantas juntas en casa de Maki- vamos no pongas esa cara, además nos pagaran_

 _Es obvio que no pagaran, pero solo pensar en donde acabaran esas fotos me da un poco de mala espina -iba charlando amenamente con Maki quien por algún motivo fue a quien enviaron a buscarme… creo que desde que logro sacarme a patadas de mi cuarto nunca más me he negado a su autoridad- Maki-chan sabes muy bien que no me había estado sintiendo bien desde que Tsubasa me rechazo… detesto un poco salir de casa, a menos que sea para algo con ustedes_

 _Ya guarda silencio, pareces una anciana quejándote, además el que esa enana te rechazara no es el fin del mundo, tienes muchas más opciones para encontrar a alguien más, como a mí, por ejemplo -por unos segundos nos observamos fijamente para luego reír a carcajadas-_

 _Lo siento Maki-chan, pero eres demasiado encendida para alguien como yo –creo que a todas nos quedó muy claro después de haberla encontrado con una fan en su camerino prácticamente gruñéndole como animal en celo y casi devorándola, después de uno de nuestros conciertos, todas decidimos dejarla tranquila con sus gustos- además creo que, si lo haces todas tus pobres fans se podrían enfadar_

 _Oh claro que no, ellas comprenderían que mi líder está mucho más caliente que ellas -lo dice como si nada… no sé cómo demonios paso de ser la niña estirada a esta pervertida sexual que tengo frente a mi-_

 _Ok, hare como que te creo, ahora podríamos avanzar… -me quede mirándola fijamente debido a que estaba muy cerca de mi rostro atrayendo la atención de muchas personas y que claramente se veían incomodos por la conversación que teníamos-_

 _Eres tan aburrida algunas veces Honoka… -creo que vi un poco de decepción en su mirada, pero preferí guardar silencio, es mi amiga después de todo. Por un rato solo hablábamos cosas triviales hasta que llegamos al estudio donde serían las fotos, y por lo que veía todas estaban esperándome con cara poco amable-_

 _¿Piensas que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para esperarte? -esa era Nico quien estaba a punto de comenzar su regaño hasta que un chico nos habló tímidamente-_

 _Disculpen… creo que deberíamos comenzar -al momento de voltearme observé sus ojos… por algún motivo me estremecí de pies a cabeza, alto de cabello castaño claro y una mirada cálida… mierda- sus trajes se encuentran en la habitación de al lado_

 _Esta… está bien -rápidamente fui jalada por Nico quien vio de reojo al chico quien solo sonreía amablemente… tiene una bonita sonrisa-_

 _No me agrada… -murmuro Nozomi quien saco de su cartera su baraja de cartas atrayendo la atención de todas- deben tener cuidado chicas -al momento de salir de la habitación de donde me encontraba todo era diferente… el horror vino a mí cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba en el estudio de fotografía… era ese lugar nuevamente-_

 _Jamás me olvidaras -necesito despertar… podía ver como se estaba acercando… nuevamente estaba cerca de mi cuerpo… podía ver su mirada en mi…-_

ALEJATE! -desperté un tanto sudada y temblando ligeramente así que agarré mi móvil y envié un mensaje al grupo el cual no tardó en llegar a mi casa, la primera en llegar fue Eri quien al verme se abrazó con fuerza a mi- ya estoy aquí… y no me iré

Eri-chan… aún sigo recordando eso… -estaba devastada, cada vez que recordaba eso terminaba igual… como es que ese demente casi acabo con mi vida, si solo hubiese seguido el consejo de Nozomi…-

Él está en un lugar muy lejano y jamás volverá a aparecer frente a ti… y si lo veo, me encargare con mis propias manos de asesinarlo… no sin antes hacer que sufra por todo el daño que te hizo… -observe fijamente a Eri quien se veía seria mientras acariciaba mi mejilla- Honoka… tu eres alguien muy importante y jamás dejare que alguien te dañe -lentamente se acercaba a mi rostro a medida que cerraba mis ojos... casi podía sentir su aliento cerca del mío… me estaba dejando llevar por el momento hasta que escuchamos un carraspeo y sin separarnos observamos que Maki y Umi nos veían un tanto sonrojadas- tan oportunas como siempre… -y sin más acorto las distancias besándome solo unos segundos-

Y aun así la besaste… eres tan oportunista -Umi se había acercado a nosotras y ahora me jalaba para abrazarme- ¿ya te encuentras mejor? -asentí siendo jalada por Maki quien me agarro por la cintura y beso mi cuello, lo que me sonrojo de sobremanera- Hey!

No te hagas que tú también quieres -mientras se peleaban y me jalaban de un lado para otro llegaron Nico, Hanayo y Rin quienes solo se rieron de la escena tan extraña. Luego llego Kotori quien se aventó encima de mí y gano la disputa. Después de unos minutos llego Nozomi con un pastel enorme el cual acompañamos con un té…-

Honoka-chan ya te encuentras mejor? -Rin-chan me veía un tanto preocupada así que acaricié su cabello y le sonreí amablemente-

Me encuentro mucho mejor ahora que ustedes están aquí -no sé cómo puede ser tan adorable esta chica y afectuosa, ahora me estaba abrazando a vista y paciencia de todas quienes me veían alegres-

¿Así que ahora nos dirás que estabas charlando con esa chica? - Nozomi es muy inoportuna… aunque nadie le recriminaría ya que todas me quedaron mirando divertidas hasta Rin quien se sentó a mi lado y ahora me picaba la mejilla con su dedo-

Bueno no creo que sea tan malo si te atrae alguien, aunque si lo vemos de un punto de vista legal… estas... -Maki estaba por terminar la frase cuando Kotori le interrumpió-

no deberían juzgarla… después de todo Nico profano a Rin después de cumplir los 18 y rin solo tenía 16 –a eso le llamo desviar la conversación de golpe al ver como ambas se ponían rojas hasta las orejas-

jujuju eso no lo sabía -Nozomi se reía divertida al lado de Hanayo quien intentaba contener la risa y no ahogarse con el pastel que estaba comiendo-

gracias Kotori-chan -ella solo me sonrió amablemente-

-ninguna nos habíamos dado cuenta y el día se pasó volando, algunas debían regresar a sus hogares, mientras que Eri, Maki y Umi se ofrecieron para estar conmigo durante la noche y en la mañana regresar a sus hogares- siento que ustedes solo quieren arreglar lo de esta mañana …-murmure observándolas desde mi sofá favorito-

Por supuesto, Honoka no lo quisimos decir antes, pero -Eri se sentó en el sofá para tres siendo seguida por Maki y Umi quienes se cruzaron de brazos, ahora tenía a las 3 mirándome fijamente-

Creo que sonara un poco presuntuoso, pero me tienes a mí para satisfacer todas tus necesidades -eso lo último lo dijo observándome fijamente a los ojos… aagh maldita pervertida de Maki-

Es cierto, por primera vez en toda la vida apoyare a lo que dice Maki. Nosotras podríamos hacer todo lo que tu desees -me sorprende que Umi esté tan envalentonada con esto, por lo regular saldría corriendo y gritando que somos un grupo de indecentes-

Chicas, ustedes son, como decirlo -estaba reflexionando mis palabras mientras cerraba mis ojos, aunque al hacer eso sabía que ellas se acercarían- saben muy bien que no me acostaría con una menor de edad, es solo que ella me recuerda mucho… a mi… antes de que todo comenzara a derrumbarse… -suspire un tanto frustrada para luego recargarme en el sofá y observarlas- chicas las amo, pero ustedes solo deberían buscar a alguien mas

Siempre poniendo la felicidad del resto por encima de la tuya -Eri acerco a mi tomando de mi mano derecha- sabes algo, yo creo que tu mereces ser feliz

-Maki tomo mi mano izquierda y mientras que Umi comenzó a caminar hasta mi cuarto al cual entramos y por aburrimiento solo nos dejamos la ropa interior, por suerte mi cama es enorme así que me jalaron hasta ella para ser seguida por todas quienes me abrazaron y comenzaron a murmurar una de nuestras canciones favoritas (NT: Adivinen cual fue) pensé que esto acabaría mal, pero me quede profundamente dormida, las pesadillas ya no me atormentaron, después de varios días podía dormir en paz-

-a la mañana siguiente me despertó un exquisito aroma a comida aunque intente levantarme unos fuertes brazos me afirmaban desde la cintura, al momento de buscar con mi mirada a Umi o Eri me percate que solo seguía con una sola compañía esa mañana, con cuidado me gire y encontré una melena pelirroja… Maki se ve muy adorable cuando duerme, sus facciones relajadas y su suave respiración era algo agradable de ver hasta que mi estómago arruino el bonito momento y despertó a Maki quien lentamente abría sus ojos- buenos días Honoka

Buenos días princesa -le sonreía amablemente sin movernos de nuestra posición la cual era bastante cómoda- ¿aun tienes sueño? -ella solo negó apegándome un poco más a su cuerpo-

Quiero recordar esta sensación durante un tiempo -sin previo aviso me beso de una manera tan suave y relajada que de apoco fui cediendo a la tentación y me abrace de su cuello correspondiendo gradualmente, podía saber con solo besarla que esto no acabaría en un simple beso de buenos días. Solamente la falta de aire nos hizo separarnos- me encantaría despertar así cada mañana

Pensé que ya lo hacías -me reí al ver cómo le restaba importancia y al fin me liberada no sin antes un suave roce en mi trasero me dejo en completa libertad- ¿enserio Maki-chan como es que eres tan promiscua?

Digamos que puedo ser quien yo quiera mientras sea una respetable doctora -me levante y me puse una playera holgada y unos shorts para luego ir al baño y hacer lo que las personas normales hacen-

Bueno el desayuno estaba perfecto, como siempre -después de un rato todas charlábamos amenamente mientras la tele tenía el canal de noticias, anunciando que nuevamente planeaban hacer un ¡Love Live! Y este sería en Tokio domo eso atrajo nuestras miradas y en eso mi móvil automáticamente sonó- inoportunos como siempre -murmuro Umi que estaba a mi lado y veía la pantalla de mi móvil-

Supongo que nos pedirán ser las animadoras nuevamente -todas asentimos y salí a contestar el móvil a la terraza-

Honoka al habla, en que le puedo ayudar jefe? -intente contener mi sacarnos, pero su risa me dijo que de esta no me iba a librar-

 _Vamos Honoka es para una buena causa, todas esas chicas las admiran mucho, aunque solo podrás elegir a 2 de tus compañeras debido a que A-rise estará también en la animación -_ sentía un escalofrió en mi columna al escuchar ese nombre-

¿Me tienes que estar jodiendo no es así? -dije casi sin aliento lo que atrajo la atención de mis acompañante-

 _Querida no te espantes, es por eso que debes elegir bien a tus compañeras -_ eso me calmo un poco y vi como estas tres me veían un tanto molestas y me hacían señas para que cortara- ¿ _que dices?_

Seremos 4 y el trato está cerrado -sonreí triunfante, sabía que no se negaría- además quiero una habitación solo para nosotras, no quiero compartir como la última vez, ¿o acaso olvidaste el desastre del año pasado?

 _Tan exigente como siempre, pero no por nada son tan famosas, está bien todo lo que quieras y con comida aparte si también lo quieres, pero debes tratar muy bien a todas las chicas -_ suspire aburrida esto ya se estaba alargando más-

¿Con quién crees que estas tratando? ¿Acaso crees que soy como Tsubasa que se cree tan diva que nadie puede ni mirarla? -le dije un tanto molesta- sabes algo más, nos vemos

 _¡Me las pagas! -_ aleje el móvil y corte la llamada y solo fueron unos segundos para que nuevamente sonara con el mismo nombre el cual conteste y puse el altavoz- _SABES MUY BIEN QUE SOY TU JEFE, HONOKA_

¡Uy! el jefe gritándole a una idol… ¿me pregunto que dirá la prensa de esto? -decían divertidas las chicas-

 _Ustedes… siempre logran salirse con la suya… -_ por lo menos ya se escuchaba más tranquilo- _chicas por favor no hagan un escándalo, sobre todo Nishikino y sus mañas_

¿jefe usted cree que yo podría hacerle algo malo a las participantes? -decía para nada inocente Maki quien sonreía divertida-

 _Son realmente molestas chicas, pero si todo sale bien este año, sus sueldos aumentaran considerablemente-_ bueno no es que seamos pobres, pero nunca se es malo un poco de dinero extra- _bien eso es todo por ahora, recuerden nada de excesos -_ sin más corto-

Ese hombre es un histérico -todas asentimos para luego acabar con nuestro desayuno almuerzo debido a que ya eran más de las 2 de la tarde y Maki no fue a sus clases, Umi debía llegar temprano a la agencia, pero llamo temprano diciendo que no se sentía bien y por como vemos el jefe ni cuenta se dio, en cuanto Eri, ella trabaja algunos días en una agencia de modelaje y en la agencia. Por último, yo tengo libre-

El jefe dijo que estaría A-rise -eran casi las 5 de la tarde y estábamos viendo una película-

¿Es por eso que le dijiste que seriamos cuatro? -Umi estaba a mi lado con su cabeza en mi hombro y tomaba mi mano- no creo que intente acercarte a ti, creo que le quedo bien claro la última vez…

Aunque nadie esperaría que sería la mismísima Erena quien la iba a detener, aunque tampoco paso por mi cabeza que Tsubasa fuera una loca resentida -suspire recordando el día en que me rechazo- los celos son peligrosos y desde que les ganamos Tsubasa fue dañada en el orgullo y que nosotras recibiéramos la oferta para ser idols profesionales antes que ellas, fue lo que derramo el vaso -las horas pasaron luego de esa conversación y las chicas debían regresar a sus hogares a si que le pase mi auto a Eri quien pasaría por mí en la mañana para ir a trabajar, esta sería una larga semana, solo espero a que el viernes llegue pronto-

-durante toda la semana nos estuvimos mensajeando con Chika quien por algún motivo me alegraba las mañanas con sus mensajes un tanto extraños, aunque las fotos del amanecer en aquel lugar eran preciosas, quisiera ir algunos días para experimentarlos, así que quedamos en que iría por ella a la estación de trenes. Ya era viernes por la mañana y esta vez era Umi la que iba por mí para irnos a trabajar así que mientras manejaba yo estaba revisando mi móvil y contestando algunos mensajes de Chika, hasta que de reojo observe que Umi se había estacionado en un lugar apartado, por lo que aleje mi vista del móvil y me quede mirándola fijamente, se veía sonrojada y ansiosa- ¿que es lo que tienes Umi-chan?

Es solo que… -me miró fijamente, pero luego desvió su mirada- te veo tan feliz estos días, aunque este feliz porque ya estés regresando a sonreír, siento un poco de celos el no ser el motivo de tu felicidad -me quede sin palabras ante aquella confesión- sé que estoy siendo egoísta, pero me gustaría ser quien te hace feliz… quiero ser quien este contigo en las mañanas y antes de ir a dormir que seas lo ultimo que vea…

-podía ver como sus lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas y eso realmente me partía el corazón, con fuerza la abrace y deje que sus lágrimas corrieran libres, Umi realmente no expresa sus emociones y termina por explotar como ahora- lo siento tanto… enserio Umi-chan -podía sentir como se aferraba aún más a mí, hasta que con cuidado con mi mano levante su barbilla e hice queme mirara fijamente- Umi-chan yo… realmente estoy muy apenada , pero…-no me dejo terminar ay que se había lanzado a mi boca besándome ansiosa y me afirmaba por el cuello-

-estaba nuevamente en esta situación… esta ha sido la primera vez que Umi me besaba de esta manera y me hacía perder el control de si acciones así que sin más correspondí jalándola encima de mis piernas y profundizando aún más el beso. Ambas sabemos que lo que sentíamos la una por la otra no era nada más que deseo, aun no se da cuenta que existe una chica realmente especial enamorada de ella… si nos viera ahora…- mas… Honoka~~ un poco más -lamio mi labio mientras movía sus caderas y volvía a besarme de agarrándome por la playera, estábamos completamente descontrolada yo tenía una de mis manos en su trasero y la otra dentro de su pantalón sintiendo aquella humedad… es mi primera vez en un auto y agradezco a dios que Umi se estacionara en un lugar prácticamente desierto- Honoka~~ -nos mantuvimos la mirada durante unos momentos, ambas jadeábamos y claramente nuestra mirada estaba oscurecida por el deseo, así que lentamente moví mi mano dentro de sus bragas acariciando lentamente aquel lugar y recibiendo un suave gemido de sus labios-

Sabes muy bien que esto no acabara bien… -mordí su labio mientras deslizaba mis dedos en ella-

-ella solo volvía a besarme de manera desesperada y yo correspondía. Llegamos 2 horas tarde y nos aguantamos el regaño del jefe quien después de decir algunas cosas nos dejó libres para ir a nuestros ensayos tanto vocales como físicos, realmente era agotador y con todo lo que hicimos en la mañana esto era una tortura, pero al menos Umi se veía feliz… y yo tenía una sensación muy extraña en mi pecho, creo que es culpa- hemos terminado por el día de hoy, pueden retirarse

-rápidamente me despedí de todas y corrí a mi auto el cual aun olía a maldad así que cuando llegue a casa lo deje en el estacionamiento con las ventanas abiertas y un poco de aerosol con aroma a vainilla, mientras que yo me iba a dar una ducha y salía en dirección a la estación donde pude ver una melena anaranjada y esa bella sonrisa… casi me caí al ver que traía puesta una playera sin mangas de color celeste y una líneas blancas en conjunto con una falda azul y punto celeste y una sandalias… se ve preciosa… dan ganas correr y abrazarla, pero solo me acerque con cuidado y susurre suavemente en su oreja- por lo que veo, el móvil es más interesante que yo

-al parecer no me había visto por lo que se sorprendió de mi cercanía debido a que estaba viendo su móvil- senpai! -logre mí objetivo, se sonrojo hasta las orejas- no hagas eso

Pero te veías tan distraída que me fue imposible no querer molestar -sonreí divertida mientras ella intentaba relajarse- bueno, es hora de partir o nuestra tarde se verá arruinada y deberás regresar

Por eso no te preocupes, le dije a mi madre que hoy me quedaría en casa de You-chan por una reunión de Aqours y no regresaría -me quede mirándola fijamente lo que logro intimidarla un poco- ¿o quizás debí consultarte antes?

Las chicas de hoy en día no temen a nada, iremos a un karaoke donde sirven comida y bebidas y todo lo que tú quieras -podía ver sus ojos brillar de emoción, así que como mi casa quedaba cerca y el lugar no, nos fuimos en mi auto que olía a vainilla y no a maldad- ¿así que como estuvo tu día en la escuela?

-mientras manejaba intenta mantener una conversación más o menos decente- aburrida como siempre, mucho que escribir y entrenar, no sé cómo senpai podía aguantar ese método espartano de entrenamiento -me reí al recordar el horario que Umi nos había planeado… aunque gracias a eso los entrenamientos ahora son fáciles-

Bueno digamos que Umi-chan es un tanto estricta y como escuchaste en la charla ella hace demasiadas cosas -a veces creo que por mi culpa enloqueció y ahora está tratando de vengarse… aunque lo de esta mañana no fue para nada un tipo de venganza…mierda el recordarlo me estaba haciendo tener un más cargo de conciencia-

Puedo ver que Umi-san es una gran persona… siempre está al pendiente de todas ¿me equivoco? -solo sonreí-

Ella es una gran persona -el resto del camino solo me dediqué a escuchar un poco más de su vida y cómo su amiga Riko es siempre acosada por su perro- ya hemos llegado -rápidamente entramos y di mi nombre debido a que durante la semana había reservado un lugar y que tuvieran una barra con comida para nosotras, así que cuando entramos estaba muy feliz- siéntete libre de tomar lo que desees

Gracias senpai -Me senté a leer la lista de canciones y vi algunas de μ's y otros grupos más, así que decidí por esperar a que terminara de servirse algo y se sentara para poner una canción las cual atrajo su atención de inmediato-

Ya que te veo con hambre tomare el primer y segundo turno -y comencé a cantar snow halation y luego comenzó a sekai no subete ga teki da toshitemo (esa canción es de Emitsun y es hermosa y 100% recomendable) la cual al momento de terminar pude sentir algunas lágrimas en mis mejillas, al observar a Chika lloraba a mares mientras se comía un pan y me veía. al final saque la puntuación casi perfecta- bueno señorita Takami es su turno

Je je je es hora de demostrar que soy digna de ser una idol -me reí un poco la ver como sonreía y se acercaba para elegir las canciones mientras que yo sacaba un poco de carne y un poco de jugo y le dejaba una gaseosa a Chika quien agradeció- elegiré Happy Maker y que por muy raro que suene hay una canción de Aqours -se le veía realmente feliz y así comenzó la primera canción y si que le pone entusiasmo termino con esa y rápidamente comenzó a sonar una que no había escuchado antes- aquí viene MIRAI TICKET

-me quede sin palabras al escuchar la canción, era alegre y podías sentir la emoción que Chika lograba transmitir en aquella canción, creo que hasta me emocione y termine aplaudiendo- tienes una hermosa voz Chika

Gracias senpai -de reojo vi que había obtenido el mismo resultado que yo- ¿quieres una a dúo? -asentí y bebí un poco de mi jugo- la canción será Bokutachi wa Hitotsu no Hikari -sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba-

Ah! Honoka na yokan kara hajimari  
Ah! Nozomi ga hoshizora kakete  
Hana o sakaseru nikkori egao wa  
Zutto onaji sa yuujou no egao

Wasurenai itsumade mo wasurenai  
Konnani mo kokoro ga hitotsu ni naru  
Sekai o mitsuketa yorokobi (tomoni) utaou  
Saigo made (bokutachi wa hitotsu)

Kotori no tsubasa ga tsuini ookiku natte  
Tabidachi no hi da yo  
Tooku e to hirogaru umi no iro atatakaku  
Yume no naka de egaita e no you nanda  
Setsunakute toki o maki modoshite miru kai?  
No no no ima ga saikou!

Minna to deaeta koto ureshikute  
Hanaretakunai yo hontou da yo  
Namida wa iranai kono mama odorou  
Te o futte motto futte

Hikari o oikakete kita bokutachi dakara  
Sayonara wa iwanai  
Mata aou yonde kureru kai?  
Bokutachi no koto  
Suteki datta mirai ni tsunagatta yume  
Yume no mirai kimi to boku no live&life

Kotori no tsubasa ga tsuini ookiku natte  
Tabidachi no hi da yo  
Tooku e to hirogaru umi no iro atatakaku  
Yume no naka de egaita e no you nanda  
Setsunakute toki o maki modoshite miru kai?  
No no no ima ga saikou!  
Datte datte, ima ga saikou!

Ah! Honoka na yokan kara hajimari  
Ah! Hikari o oikakete kitanda yo

-al final de la canción me quede viéndola fijamente mientras calmaba mi respiración, esa canción representa muchas cosas para mí y para muchas personas- Senpai… -ella tenía sus ojos un tanto llorosos por lo que me que acerque y sin previo aviso la abrace-

Solo fue una canción, nosotras seguimos unidas, aunque esa canción represento nuestro fin como school idol, pero aún seguimos unidas -podía escuchar como aún seguía sollozando y abrazaba escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello… el cual para mi suerte Umi dejo sin ninguna marca, pero no todo es perfecto, creo que vio cerca de mi espalda debido a que llevaba una playera un tanto holgada-

Senpai que tienes en tu espalda… -creo que se sonrojo un poco porque vio unos cuantos arañazos, pero pude ver que había dejado de llorar- esos son arañazos? -pregunto discretamente cerca de mi cuello, no sabe que su aliento me hace sentir cosas…-

Ayer me puse a jugar con el perro de Maki-chan y este se me lanzo por la espalda y bueno… ya vez -le dije la primera tontería que se me venía a la cabeza y al parecer se lo creyó o es demasiado inocente-

Oh ya veo...-por algún extraño motivo ella aún no se separaba de mí y podía sentir muy cerca sus labios de mi cuello, debido a que cuando hablaba rozaba- senpai… ¿alguna vez has salido con alguna chica?

A que viene esa pregunta -intentó alejarse al notar que estaba muy cerca de mí, pero la tomé por la cintura- mmm ¿que harías si dijera que sí? -sonreí acercándome peligrosamente a sus labios sin perder el contacto visual- ¿me besarías?

-podía ver como a cada segundo se iba sonrojado más y más- senpai esto… no está bien tu eres una idol

-otra vez esa palabrita, a veces detesto haber firmado ese estúpido contrato de idol… todos creen que soy intocable, pero…- Chika, tú crees que eso me importa? -se me quedo mirando un tanto sorprendida- el que yo sea idol es una cosa, pero también soy humana y tengo mis necesidades

… pero… ehh! -suspiré dejándola libre y dirigiéndome nuevamente a la barra con comida la cual tenía demasiada comida y comencé a devorar cuanto podía- estás segura de que eso no te hará engordar?

Hago tanto ejercicio que todo esto lo bajo en unos 3 días gracias a Umi –seguí comiendo luego de que a Chika le volviera a funcionar correctamente su cerebro comenzó a comer nuevamente para luego volver a cantar diversas canciones de anime mientras yo el animaba o cantábamos a dúo. Estuvimos cantando hasta altas horas de la noche cuando ya nos ganó el cansancio decidimos regresar a mi hogar donde nada más llegar me topé con Eri, Maki y Umi quienes aparte de casi matarme de un infarto, me veían con una cara para nada alegre, aunque por suerte Chika se durmió de camino y la llevaba en mis brazos, así que solo le hice una seña para que no hicieran ruido y me dejaran pasar a mi cuarto donde la deje durmiendo tranquilamente, para luego dirigirme a donde estaban las chicas- ¿me podrían decir porque demonios casi me matan de un susto?

Perdona por arruina tu ultima conquista -decía Maki un tanto molesta-

¿Enserio traes a una menor a tu casa y la llevas a tu cuarto? -ahora era Umi quien me regañaba y se acercaba a mí, pero antes de que se acercara retrocedí dirigiéndole una mirada poco amistosa-

¿Enserio van a comenzar a hacer acusaciones sin siquiera preguntarme? -me cruce de brazos y recargue contra la pared observándolas a todas-

Sabía que era una mala idea venir -murmuro Eri quien se había mantenido a raya, pero creo que se dio cuenta que no era muy agradable que estuviesen así en mi casa- chicas creo que nos hemos excedido

Y bastante, vamos chicas esto es… saben que las quiero mucho y todo, pero realmente esto ya se está saliendo de las manos y no es cómodo para mí, enserio son muy importantes en mi vida, las amo, pero por favor no hagan esto -me estaba comenzando a hiperventilar con esto y sentía mi cuerpo temblar ligeramente, incluso cuando Eri se acercó a tomar mi mano me aleje un poco, sabía que la había dañado, pero esto me estaba afectando mucho-

Nosotras también te amamos Honoka y lamento que te incomodáramos de esta manera, creo que será mejor irnos -dijo Maki quien toco el hombro de Umi quien había desviado la mirada- lo sentimos mucho

Eri -le entregue las llaves de mi auto para que se fueran- cuando cerraron la puerta solo suspire y me dirigí a la ducha donde me quede un buen rato bajo el agua fría, hasta calmar mis ansias, alrededor de 20 minutos después Salí de la ducha y me puse un pijama, seque mi cabello y tome un manta e ir directamente a dormir al sofá donde solo recuerdo quedarme profundamente dormida-

 **PDV Chika**

-no sé que hora eran, aunque cuando vi mi móvil marcaban las 2:36am porque una voz me despertó, de golpe me senté en la cama y me sorprendí al no ver a senpai cerca, pero antes de seguir pensando en eso nuevamente una voz pidiendo ayuda, salí del cuarto rápidamente corriendo hasta el living donde estaba mi senpai- ayuda… por favor -tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y podía ver que habían lagrimas… me partía el alma verla así, con cuidado me acerque y comencé a intentar despertarla, y que regresara en si-

Honoka senpai, despierta por favor -con cuidado moví su hombro tratando de apoco que despertara hasta que abrió los ojos y se notaba confundida y atormentada… esto no está bien… ella está sufriendo- senpai? -de apoco centro su mirada en mi rompiendo en llanto nuevamente aferrándose como una niña pequeña, yo solo acaricie su cabello intentando calmar sus ansias- está bien… ya paso, estoy aquí para ti

No me dejes… por favor -entre sollozos me murmuraba sin querer soltarse de mí, realmente estaba un poco en shock, jamás había visto a una persona actuar así- no dejes que él se acerque…

-con esas palabras sentía un escalofrió recorrer toda mi columna… ahora sus palabras tenían un poco de sentido… aquel día en la playa ella intento decirme algo… aunque en estos momentos debo centrarme en ella- vamos a tu habitación a descansar, ¿está bien? -asintió levemente para luego ponerse de pie y tomar mi mano, aunque su mirada estaba en el piso, me siguió hasta la habitación donde nos recostamos y deje que me abrazara, creo que eso ayudo a que regresara a dormir… de apoco el sueño me estaba ganando y solo recuerdo a senpai apegarse a mí y dormir tranquilamente-

 **Fin PDV**

-esta vez las pesadillas no estuvieron presentes en mis sueños, sino más bien solo recuerdos hermosos de mi vida en la escuela solo me despertó la alarma de mi móvil la cual indicaba las 5 am, con pocos ánimos intente levantarme, pero tenía a alguien aferrándose fuertemente a mi cintura, así que con cuidado observe a la chica a mi lado- 5 minutos más…

…-sonreí y con mucho cuidado me levante, tome una ducha y me prepare para salir a trotar un rato, mientras que dejaba dormir a Chika quien se veía muy tranquila- debo alejar los pensamientos pervertidos de mi mente -alrededor de dos horas estuve trotando y haciendo un poco de calentamiento, todo muy bien hasta que llegue a casa siendo recibida por un exquisito aroma que venía de la cocina, me lleve la gran sorpresa que Chika había preparado un desayuno que haría babear a cualquiera- buenos días

Senpai -rápidamente se dio la vuelta recibiéndome con una enorme sonrisa, podía sentir como mi corazón latía rápidamente, así que sin esperar nada me acerque para abrazarla y besar su mejilla- hiiaa~~~ senpai

No sabes lo feliz que me haces… -murmure muy cerca de su cuello mientras la abraza, no sabía que era lo que me estaba pasando y ella se veía un tanto sorprendida, pero correspondió mi abrazo mientras reía-

Senpai… no quiero ser entrometida… pero que es lo que sucedió anoche? -me tense notoriamente…-

Es algo difícil y no estoy segura de tu estés lista para algo escuchar algo así -desvié mi mirada alejándome un poco-

Senpai crees que podría alejarme? -había cerrado mis ojos al sentir su cálida mano en mi mejilla- puedes confiar en mí, estaré aquí pase lo que pase

-las ganas de llorar me estaban ganando- solo μ's y nuestra agencia sabe sobre esto… -no entendía porque me sentía tan asustada de contarle mi pasado- esto sucedió hace un par de año…

 **Hasta aquí :3 y como saben sus reviews son importantes, sin ellos no seguiría escribiendo**

 **Saludos a:**

 **Shizu owo gracias por ayudarme, siempre me salvas**

 **Aaron VS3** me alegra saber que te gusto nwn/

 **Ryuzaki Uchiha** no se me había pasado por la cabeza crear este tipo de ship, a decir verdad me costó decidir, aunque en este cap hubo un poco de HonoUmi y también con Eri y Maki -w- esto se debería ir disminuyendo a medida que avance la historia. Gracias por ser un seguidor nwn/


	3. Chapter 3

**He regresado… bueno como muchos… bueno no son muchos, pero agradezco a quienes se toman el tiempo para leer mis fics…**

 **ADVERTENCIA: contiene lenguaje fuerte y algunas cosas podrían ofender a algunas personas, además se trata un tema bastante malo**

Antes de que escuches esto, quiero que, si luego de esto no quieres volver a hablar conmigo, por favor dímelo, ¿está bien? -ella solo negó observándome fijamente-… eres testaruda lo sabes? -con la misma mirada Chika asintió-

Honoka-senpai, ya te lo dije -tomo mi mano y me guio hasta el sofá donde obedientemente me senté y luego ella se puso a mi lado- por favor confía en mí, no me iré a ninguna parte… bueno a lo que me refiero es que, si me tendré que ir, pero es porque debo llegar a casa y o mi familia podría preocuparse y bueno… es que… ¡ay! ya me hice bola…

-me quede un poco atontada por sus ocurrencias, pero luego no aguante la risa hasta llegar a las lágrimas, esta chica sin duda es muy divertida- jaja... por dios Chika no te hagas tantos líos, comprendo lo que quieres decir…

Lo siento… -observe como ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos-

Está bien, no te preocupes -sonreí levemente y luego regrese a un semblante un tanto serio, debía prepararme para lo que iba a hacer… le contaría algo muy traumaste de mi vida- cuando tenía 19 años las chicas y yo fuimos a una sesión de fotos debido a la popularidad de μ's la compañía que nos contrató, quería tener una gran cantidad de entradas de dinero por lo que optaron por las fotografías que es lo que más atrae a los fanáticos aparte de los lives además de los cds y bueno todas las cosas que implican el mercado y bueno como observe en tu cuarto tenías algunas fotos de mi -sonreí al ver su sonrojo- bien continuare… ese día tendríamos la sesión de fotos con un nuevo fotógrafo… nos presentamos y aunque sea extraño algo me atrajo, pero solo nos saludamos

 _Mi nombre es Tatsunaga Hiro y seré el nuevo fotógrafo de la empresa -hizo una reverencia mientras que nosotras imitábamos el gesto- como pueden ver tendremos muchos tipos de escenarios donde podrán interactuar como en los escenarios de sus pv además de contar con un camerino con gran cantidad de vestuario_

 _Eso es genial -no pude evitar emocionarme al escuchar eso al igual que Rin y Nico quienes comenzamos a recorrer el lugar junto al resto quienes murmuraran algunas cosas además estábamos siendo acompañas por Hiro quien amablemente se ofreció- ¿así que este lugar lo podremos ocupar cada vez que tengamos una sesión? -el asintió amablemente- espero que nos llevemos bien Hiro-san_

 _-al momento de tomar su mano sentí una leve descarga por todo mi cuerpo… no pude evitar sonrojarme al ver su sonrisa- el placer es todo mío Kousaka-san_

 _Ejem… -Umi estaba a mi lado viendo con un poco de mala gana a Hiro quien se alejó al menos un metro de mi- debemos comenzar la sesión, nuestro tiempo está un poco ocupado_

 _Lo… lo lamento Sonoda-san, estaré esperando -antes de que prácticamente huyera me dedico una última sonrisa-_

 _Honoka… debes ser un poco más seria con estas cosas, saber bien lo que puede pasar -Eri me veía igual de seria que Umi-_

 _Está bien, lo entiendo -como Umi lo había dicho nuestra agenda estaba un tanto apretada así que rápidamente nos dirigimos al camerino donde nos cambiamos y nos pusimos los trajes de Snow Halation debido a que dentro del camerino había algunas chicas que nos ayudarían y nos dirían cuál sería el orden, al momento de salir con las chicas nos sorprendió ver el escenario… era idéntico solo que una réplica un poco más pequeña-_

 _Primero haremos unas tomas de todas, para continuar con algunas en tríos y luego personales -todas asentimos y nos acomodamos en nuestros lugares. La sesión fue realmente agradable y no hubo inconvenientes hasta cuando nos tocó usar el vestuario de Natsuiro… Umi se había ido directamente a uno de los baños que disponíamos dentro del camerino y se negaba a salir, solo la fuerza bruta de Eri quien arranco la puerta logro sacar a la avergonzada y espantada Umi del lugar quien al ver lo que Eri podía lograr no siguió negando- señoritas solo nos queda esta y acabaremos -nos decía Hiro quien sonreía amablemente, solo os faltaban las fotografías personales con aquel vestuario-_

 _Solo debo aguantar un poco más… -escuche murmurar a Umi quien se moría de vergüenza- solo un poco más…_

 _Entonces puedes pasar de las primeras Sonoda-san -en parte vi el gran alivio de Umi por querer acabar con esto primero. Pero sentía que algo me estaba incomodando, creo que este vestuario nos deja mucha carne a la vista y podía sentir la mirada de algunos en mi… esto es un asco…-_

 _Ignora a tu alrededor -Maki poso su mano en mi hombro mientras veía de mala gana a algunos tipos- solo serán un rato y nos podremos largar de aquí…_

 _Mañana hablare con el jefe… -murmuro Nico quien también había sentido esa incomodidad-_

 _-la sesión duro un poco más de una hora, pero cuando acabo todas nos sentíamos completamente relajadas. Nos cambiamos de ropa y salimos del camerino donde Hiro nos esperaba- con todo este material creo que su fama aumentara mucho más. Muchas gracias por todo su esfuerzo señoritas, les estoy muy agradecido y espero seguir trabajando con ustedes -nuevamente se inclinaba para hacer una reverencia al o que todas sonreímos amablemente-_

 _Muchas gracias por su duro trabajo -luego de despedirnos apropiadamente de todos decidimos ir a un lugar a comer, como ya era más de las 4 de la tarde y todas teníamos hambre-_

 _Vamos por ramen, hoy invito nya -todas sentimos y nos dirigimos al restaurante favorito de Rin donde nos atendieron muy amablemente- hoy ha sido un día agotador_

 _Ni que lo digas… tener que aguantar a todos esos tipos… es asqueroso -dije sin medir un poco mis palabras lo que atrajo la atención de todas- lo siento…_

 _Todas comprendemos no te disculpes -Maki tomo mi mano lo que me alegro un poco- mañana nos charlaremos con el jefe_

 _Chicas… como decirlo… -Nozomi quien se había mantenido a raya, fijo su mirada en mi- creo que ese chico… Tatsunaga-kun… tengo un mal presentimiento… sobre todo tu Honoka-chan… por favor_

 _-me quede viéndole un tanto asustada, debido a que todas sabemos que un consejo de Nozomi no puede ignorarse, aunque no sentía realmente que ese chico fuera una mala persona- no te preocupes, solo será profesionalmente_

 _Espero que así sea… -dijo no muy convencida Nozomi-chan quien se tranquilizó al ver como llegaba nuestra orden_

 _Y con eso dicho… gracias por la comida nya-rápidamente comenzamos a devorar nuestra comida debido a que la mayoría no había comido absolutamente nada desde el desayuno-_

Pero aún no me cuentas que es lo que sucedió -Chika me dijo un tanto irritada por estar dándole tantas vueltas al asunto-

Vamos, para mi es difícil esto y tu no me ayudas preciosa -logre que se sonrojara y regresara a su sitio debido a que había comenzado a dar vueltas por el lugar-

 _-El tiempo paso y las citas para nuevas sesiones de fotos aumentaron, lo bueno de todo esto es que el personal había sido cambiado por personas más responsables, el único que no cambio fue Hiro quien mantenía su mirada tranquila y esto ponía de los nervios a Nozomi, quien evitaba mucho contacto con él, aunque creo que solo Eri, Nico y yo nos habíamos percatado de esto- muchas gracias por su trabajo como siempre -nuevamente nos despedíamos de él quien guardaba sus cosas, ese día la sesión se había prolongado más de la cuenta y ya estaba oscureciendo, las chicas se fueron rápidamente, Nico debía llegar a preparar la cena para sus hermanos, Eri debía ir a recoger a sus padres al aeropuerto, Umi y Kotori iban a una reunión en la oficina debido a que prontamente se vendría un nuevo Love Live!, Rin y Hanayo se fueron porque sus padres habían organizado una barbacoa. Por lo tanto, solo quedábamos Maki, Nozomi y yo quienes decidimos ir a mi departamento a pasar el rato… pero algo nos inquietaba-_

 _Chicas no me siento muy bien… -murmuro Nozomi quien se estaba poniendo pálida, rápidamente llamamos a un taxi y nos dirigimos a mi depa donde por algún motivo le volvió el alma al cuerpo a nuestra amiga-… ha sido la experiencia más horrible que he vivido_

 _Últimamente te has comportado de manera extraña… si tienes algo que decir solo hazlo, somos amigas -dijo Maki un tanto irritada-_

 _Alguien nos ha estado observando desde hace un tiempo… y siento que es muy peligroso -decía con voz temblorosa, eso nos estaba asustando más de lo normal, sabíamos que no era una broma porque en sus ojos se veía el miedo-_

 _Creo que deberemos hablar con el jefe sobre esto, ¿no crees Honoka? -asentí ante la mirada de ambas en mía decir verdad yo también he tenido esa sensación, pero solo la ignoro-_

 _Está bien, mañana temprano nos iremos a hablar con él, supongo que nos entenderá -me estaba entrando hambre y no tenía nada para cocinar- iré a comprar algo para comer a la tienda que está al lado del edificio, ¿quieren algo?_

 _Nozomi estaba hablando de que alguien nos perseguía y tú quieres salir a comprar… -Maki jalo la mejilla- debes hacer caso a Nozomi_

… _-Nozomi estaba en completo silencio observando la puerta, creo que nuevamente había perdido el color de su rostro, lo que nos espantó de muerte, lentamente nos comenzamos a voltear viendo a un tipo entrar con un arma… mierda! No era cualquier tipo… era Hiro, quien nos veía con cara de demente- buenas noches señoritas… -ninguna podía decir nada, estábamos completamente aterradas- he venido por mi amada Honoka_

… _-sentía como todo mi cuerpo estaba temblando y comenzaba a respirar de manera pesada… solo podía ver la mirada demencial de Hiro quien se acercaba a nosotras apuntándonos- maldito enfermo quien te crees! -Maki había sido la primera en reaccionar, pero no fue buena idea, con fuerza fue golpeada en su estómago por la patada que el tipo le dio, solo pudimos gritar del susto junto a Nozomi quien estaba aterrada al ver a Maki inconsciente en el piso-_

 _Vamos amor, es hora de marcharnos y tú… -con la culata de su arma golpeo en la cabeza a Nozomi quien cayó al piso con un corte en su frente por el golpe- muévete… -estaba tan aterrada que no reaccionaba hasta que sentí mi mejilla arder- he dicho que te muevas_

 _-sentía las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas mientras era jalada fuera de mi departamento hasta un automóvil y eso fue lo último que recuerdo debido a que me golpeo en la nuca, Hasta que al parecer habían pasado unas horas desperté, pero al intentar moverme me percaté de que estaba amarrada de mis muñecas y solo tenía mi ropa interior- que…_

 _Has despertado mi amor -instintivamente intente retroceder al ver a Hiro en la puerta quien traía una bandeja con comida- te he traído el desayuno -cuantas horas habrán pasado... para que este diciendo eso- has dormido toda la noche_

 _Por favor… libérame… -apenas podía hablar, tenía mis brazos entumecidos-por… favor…_

 _Claro que no, vas a huir y me acusaras a la policía -lentamente se acercaba y dejaba la bandeja en la pequeña mesita que tenía al lado de la cama, para luego tomar a siento a mi lado- mi amor… no sabes cuánto desee tenerte aquí… -me veía fijamente mientras sus manos acariciaban mis piernas, lo que me aterraba aún más- no te asustes, no te hare daño_

 _Heriste a mis amigas… -mi vista se estaba nublando debido a las lágrimas que se amontonaron y ahora bajaban por mis mejillas- eso jamás te lo perdonare_

 _Tus amigas solo estorban -con una de sus manos tomo el vaso y lo acerco a mi boca, pero lo rechaza- no has bebido liquido desde ayer… bebe -nuevamente esa voz autoritaria me alertaba-_

 _No… -cerré mis ojos recibiendo una fuerte bofetada en mi mejilla derecha, para luego sentir como tomaba mi mentón-_

 _Mírame de una vez perra… no sabes cuánto tiempo he deseado tenerte y sé que también me deseabas, no podías apartar tu mirada de mi… deseabas que te tomara…-negué recibiendo una nueva bofetada esta vez en mi mejilla izquierda, mis lagrimas no dejaban de salir, lentamente abrí mis ojos viendo los suyos los cuales me veían furioso- harás lo que te diga_

… _\- me quede choqueada al ver su semblante… el chico que conocimos un par de meses atrás... el chico amable se había desaparecido por completo y ahora ante mi estaba un psicópata. Observe como tomaba el agua en su boca y sabía lo que haría porque tomo mi mentón y me beso obligándome a beber de su boca, aunque la mayoría se derramo por mi cuerpo mientras él me besaba a la fuerza hasta que en un arranque de desesperación lo mordí con fuerza-_

 _Me excita que te pongas así… -sentía el sabor de su sangre en mi boca, grite de horror al ver que nuevamente se acercaba a mi ahora besando mi cuello y bajando por mi cuerpo… estaba siendo ultrajada por este enfermo quien para peor me estaba tocando- eres perfecta mí amor… no sabes cuantas veces me tocaba pensando en ti_

 _Ayuda… -mi llanto acompañado con mis gritos de ayuda solo le provocaron más, vi cuando se había bajado los pantalones y su ropa interior, rápidamente cerré mis piernas lo que le provocaron una carcajada-_

 _Serás mía para siempre… no te niegues ahora, mi amor-estuvimos un rato peleando, evite a toda costa, pero recibí un fuerte golpe en mi estómago lo que me dejo sin aire lo que provocó que lograra abrir mis piernas fácilmente, estaba horrorizada, estaba rozando su miembro contra mi intimidad por sobre la ropa interior que con fuerza arranco ahora estaba a punto de entrar… -_

 _¡AYUDENMEEEEEEE! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡AYUDA! -sabía que nadie vendría, pero intente oponer la mayor resistencia que pude, pero sentía como entraba en mí, solo cerré mis ojos y espere un milagro…-_

 _¡NO TE MUEVAS MALDITO! -escuché la voz de un hombre por lo que abrí rápidamente mis ojos… era la policía y lo estaban apuntando- solo intenta un movimiento y estarás en el piso lleno de balas… -siseo el policía-_

 _-Hiro solo levanto sus manos y se alejó de mi… sentí como salía de mi…, para que luego se acomodara la ropa… había perdido algo muy importante para mí…-nos han interrumpido amor… -me dijo como si no hubiera ninguna problema-_

 _Tienes derecho a guardar silencio o todo lo que digas será usado en tu contra -una policía se acercó a mí y me tapo con una sábana Y luego soltó mis brazos los cuales me dolieron como el infierno cuando los sentí liberados, pero no me importo el dolor, solo me abrace con fuerza a la mujer quien me recibió con cariño y acaricio mi cabello mientras yo lloraba amargamente-_

-me había quedado casi sin aliento, el recordar eso… me pone la piel de gallina recordar todo aquello y comienzan a repetirse una y otra vez todos esos sentimientos horribles, pero una suave caricia me saco de aquel horrible pensamiento, observe a mi lado a Chika quien tenía una mirada angustiada- no llores Honoka-senpai -hasta ese momento no había sentido mis lagrimas-

…yo…yo -mi respiración aún estaba agitada por recordar aquel evento tan traumático para mí, recordar todo eso… era como una patada a mi conciencia, pero Chika lograba tranquilizarme tan solo con su mirada… una mirada pura y compasiva-

Aún sigo aquí… como podría irme, si me has contado algo como eso -lentamente limpiaba mis lagrimas con sus manos mientras me acercaba a su rostro y juntaba nuestras frentes- no sabes lo que me hace sentir el que me cuentes esto… eso es algo que no todos podrían atreverse a decir

-me estaba ahogando en mi propio llanto, mientras esta chica frente a mi hablaba con total calma, logrando traer calor a mi corazón- Chi…Chika…

Tranquila senpai, no me iré a ninguna parte -cerré mis ojos intentando que las lágrimas dejaran de caer, pero algo detuvo abruptamente mi llanto… sus suaves labios estaban contra los míos dejándome casi sin aliento por lo que abrí rápidamente mis ojos dándome cuenta que ella me veía fijamente, lentamente movía sus labios intentando que yo reaccionara y correspondiese cosa que tarde un momento, aunque intente no pude contenerme y solo correspondí dejando que ella me guiara, era un beso algo torpe y solo cuando nuestros dientes chocaron, no pude evitar reír levemente- no te rías… aun no aprendo -murmuro contra mis labios, su suave aliento chocando contra mis labios me embriagaba por lo que ahora yo comencé a besarla, pero esta vez de una manera un poco más pasional, Chika paso sus brazos por mi cuello atrayendo lo más cerca posible-

Debemos parar… -murmure cerca de sus labios y con mi respiración un tanto pesada, pero volvió para retomar el beso el cual subía de nivel a cada momento, mis manos recorrían su cintura lentamente, buscando donde colarse para tocar directamente su piel la cual ardía con cada toque de mis manos- no me podré contener… Chika… -con cuidado la avente contra el sofá recargando parte de mi cuerpo en el suyo sin perder en ningún momento el contacto visual, solo nos deteníamos para recuperar el aliento y retomar los besos los cuales comencé a bajar por su mandíbula hasta su cuello donde me entretuve un rato, recibiendo un placentero suspiros por su parte, pero una endemoniada canción nos llamó la atención llamando nuestra atención por lo cual nos quedamos mirando-

Es mi móvil… -murmuro un tanto frustrada por lo que me quite de encima y le di espacio para que contestara- …rayos… es Mari-san

Sería mejor que contestes -sonreí besando su mejilla, para ir a buscar unos vasos con jugo, esta chica realmente me hace olvidar todo… incluso aquellos horribles recuerdos quedaron en el olvido cuando acaricio mi mejilla… me estoy sonrojando de solo recordarlo, actuó de una manera tan madura, que casi por un momento olvido que tiene solo 16 años-

MARI-SAN! No digas esas cosas -serví los vasos y al momento de regresar a su lado la vi que estaba roja como un tomate- eres una pervertida…

 _Solo pregunte si ya te habían pelado la mandarina -_ logre escuchar aquello claramente, que demonios esta chica, llegue a escupir el jugo que estaba comenzando a beber logrando que yo también me sonrojara-

-me quede viéndola fijamente logrando ponerla aún más nerviosa, sin más tome la mano que tenía el móvil y la aleje para así besarla y jugar con su lengua lo cual acepto gustosamente, así logramos estar besándonos un largo rato donde escuchábamos de fondo que todas sus amigas hablaban sobre lo que estaría haciendo Chika- creo que soy adicta a tus labios preciosa…- lamí una última vez sus labios y retome mi puesto- contesta el móvil, o podrían preocuparse

-le sonreí amablemente a lo que ella solo asintió aun estando roja y casi lanzando humo por sus orejas- ajam… mmhhp -suspire al ver que no respondía como debía, así que le quite el móvil y decidí hablar por ella-

En estos momentos Chika no se encuentra en este mundo… Mari-san dime, en que puedo ayudarte -sonreí al ver que Chika intentaba arrebatarme su móvil, pero solo me alejé sonriendo de manera divertida-

Oh my God! -escuche al otro lado- eres Kousaka-san! -rodé los ojos un tanto divertida al escuchar a la chica- solo quería recordarle a Chikachi que debe regresar hoy o su familia se daría cuenta que ella no está precisamente en mi casa

Es cierto… -me detuve un momento observando a la chica quien se veía avergonzada- no te preocupes nos iremos en mi auto hasta tu casa

¡Excellent! -su inglés me provocaban risa, pero me estaba conteniendo- nos veremos entonces Kousaka-san

It was very nice to chat with you. -le respondí en ingles lo que le sorprendió aún más, yo solo no pude aguantarme la risa- Good bye Mari -sin más corte la llamada acercándome a Chika para devolverle su móvil- fue muy divertido

No sabía que manejabas el inglés tan bien, senpai -sonreí acariciando su cabello- eso es un nuevo descubrimiento

Bueno, luego de ese viaje hasta américa me di cuenta de que debía aprender más, así que tomé unos cuantos cursos de inglés y español -sonreí orgullosa de mis logros, los cuales fueron también parte de mi tratamiento para olvidar aquella experiencia traumática-

Eso es genial senpai, espero que algún día me enseñes -asentí- por cierto…creo que ya es hora de marcharme… -se veía tan triste que no pude evitar abrazarla-

Le dije a Mari que te llevaría a su casa y así lo hare -antes de salir preparamos un poco de comida para el viaje y salimos en dirección a casa de Mari, mientras conducía escuchábamos diferentes tipos de canciones, algunas terminábamos cantándolas y luego riendo, sin duda sería un vieja ameno y divertido ya que a veces nos deteníamos a observar el paisaje y a besarnos un rato, sin pasarnos de la raya-

-el viaje se alargó una hora más de la correcta, pero cuando llegamos a los hoteles Ohara… había olvidado que esta podrida en dinero igual que Maki, todas las chicas de Aqours nos recibieron muy amablemente, hasta la hora donde yo debía regresar a casa- fue un bonito día senpai… creo que he conocido más de ti de lo que imaginaba en toda mi vida

A sido un placer -le sonreí amablemente, las chicas nos habían dado un poco de espacio para que nos despidiéramos- sabes, me gustaría preguntarte algo, pero aún es muy pronto -me había sonrojado- creo que cuando esté lista, te preguntare adecuadamente

Y yo diría que si -creo que hasta las orejas se me pusieron rojas al escuchar su respuesta, ella sabía lo que yo le iba a preguntar, así que solo me reí divertida- aunque creo que… no es legal aun -lo dijo bajito para que solo yo escuchase-

Jajaja tú ganas, bueno entonces eso quiere decir que tengo oportunidad, pero aún no es legal -ella asintió sonriendo divertida mientras se acercaba a mi-

Así que senpai, nada de andar haciendo cosas con otras personas -con su dedo pico mi mejilla- eso de que el perro de Maki-senpai te había arañado no se lo creería ni mi perro Shitake -creo que explote de vergüenza, me descubrió y no parecía molestarle- aunque tengo una duda senpai…

-suspire un poco intentando bajar el sonrojo, ya sabía la pregunta, pero ni siquiera yo sabía bien eso, si bien lo he hecho con Maki, Eri y Umi ellas nunca han tocado esa parte de mi… solo unos cuantos roces, pero nada más… ellas en cambio me dejan hacer y deshacer con sus cuerpos…eso me molesta a veces, pero creo comprender el porqué lo hacen. Además… después de que ese enfermo intentara hacerlo… nunca revise los exámenes para saber si realmente seguía siéndolo… solo dios sabes eso…- a decir verdad… luego de ese incidente nunca quise revisar los exámenes que me hicieron… así que no se realmente si lo soy o no

Sea cual sea el resultado, no te juzgaría -negué llevando mi mano a mi rostro- te quiero como seas, además yo se algo que no todos saben y eso me hace la persona más feliz del mundo

¿Así? ¿Y eso que sería? -me acerque apegándola a la pared y poniendo mi mano muy cerca de su cabeza-

Kabedon… -murmuro sonrojada, pero rápidamente su mirada cambio a una muy sensual y antes de hablar se relamió los labios de manera muy sugerente… recuerda Honoka ella es ilegal aun… es ilegal…- que eres muy apasionada cuando besas… y tu lengua es realmente suave -no se en que momento paso sus brazos por mi cuello y me jalo para besarme metiendo de una su lengua y buscando la mía lo cual no tarde en responder apegándola a mi-

-sabía muy bien que sus amigas nos estaban mirando y algunas estaban tomando fotografías, así que lentamente me separe sin perder nuestro contacto visual- les cobrare a tus amigas por cada foto o video que tengan de nosotras -roce suavemente sus labios- es hora de que me marche, seguramente μ's se reunirá en mi depa y debo preparar la cena -sonreí y me despedí con un corto beso y luego me despedí de sus amigas quienes estaban sonrojadas y emocionadas. Mientras manejaba pensaba en lo que había sucedido y realmente estoy muy feliz-

 **No me maten por lo que acabo de hacer xD pero como siempre… esta historia continuara…**

 **Recuerden todos los comentarios o sugerencias son bienvenidas, dudas o consultas también**

 **Saludos a:**

 **Yuri no tenshi 69: ¬w¬** pero que nombre más sugerente papu, no mueras aun! Que todavía queda historia para rato

 **Ryuzaki Uchida:** aunque el pasado de Honky sea un poco traumante tiene a su ángel de mandarinas

 **AaronVS3:** jajajaj no les digas asi, solo quieren mucho a su líder y realmente no quieren que sufra

 **Little Demons Squad:** jajajaa decir verdad el HonoUmi es muy escaso debido a que la ponen más con la kotorra o con la rubia sexy -w- pero bueno así es la vida

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews**

 **PD:** **me hace muy feliz saber que hay gente que me sigue :3 a mis historias 100% real no copiadas xjaksjklasjlkdjsadjlskad y con esto ya em gane el odio de muchos ajajajajaj pero lo digo con respeto**

 **LEGALICEN A LAS DE 16 ATTE KOUSAKA HONOKA**


	4. Chapter 4

**Buenas las tengan :3 hoy comenzaremos con este fic que lo avance lento pero seguro, pero que sea de su agrado**

-estaba completamente impactada por lo que estaba sucediendo frente a mis ojos, Eri y Umi estaban a punto de irse a los golpes mientras que Maki solo reía divertida por aquella situación-creo que deberían calmarse chicas

-ambas me vieron de mala gana- y de quien crees que es la culpa? -respondieron al unísono provocando que Maki se fuera al baño… al parecer casi se orina-

Creo que la última vez deje en claro las cosas… no quiero tener que repetir esto, pero si no se detienen -suspire un tanto agotada por este asunto- se van a tener que retirar de este lugar

Claro… ahora que has encontrado a alguien con quien divertirte -el tono de Umi me dolía, porque, aunque no pretende ser hiriente, en estos precisos momentos lo está logrando y creo que se dio cuenta- …lo

Umi cierra la boca, ya bastante estas arruinando la situación -Umi como perro regañado se sentó en uno de los sofás dirigiendo su mirada al piso- Honoka, en cuanto a ti…

-antes de que finalizara su pregunta le indique que tomara asiento y procedí a hablar- lo que yo tenga con esa chica es algo que realmente no le incumbe a nadie, pero lamentablemente el trabajo que elegí no es precisamente el más discreto del mundo… no saben las ganas que tengo de encontrar al estúpido que hizo esa foto… -apreté con fuerza mis puños- romperle la cara sería una completa satisfacción para mí en estos momentos

-Eri solo negó un tanto agotada- bueno creo que ya sabes que es lo que va a suceder ahora -creo que me estaba deprimiendo un poco-

Mientras orinaba se me ocurrió una idea -Maki apareció de la nada y se veía bastante seria. aunque le restaba un poco de credibilidad el que nos haya informado de sus funciones corporales- podríamos hacer algo al respecto, pero necesitaremos ayuda de esas chicas

Maki no me interesa si estabas orinando, solo habla claro- Eri quien en ese momento estaba observando su móvil sonreía divertida, pero aun así hablaba con nosotras- creo que las redes sociables están que explotan con teorías sobre la líder de μ's y Aqours, romance prohibido, el yuri entre líderes, el increíble chisme que se propago por todas las redes solo por una fotografía donde sales tú y Takami -creo que me sonroje un poco al escuchar todo eso-

-Umi quien no había hablado nada, ahora se había puesto de pie y se retiró sin decir ninguna palabra- espero que no haga nada malo

Mmm chicas, ¿puedo preguntarles algo? -Maki y Eri asintieron mientras tomaban asiento una a cada lado de mi- no quiero sonar egoísta… pero ustedes están más tranquilas que Umi? Quiero decir… -me sonroje un poco al sentir como apegaban sus cuerpos… puedo sentir lo desarrolladas que están… no me debo desviar del camino- ustedes también me quieren como Umi, pero ustedes están demasiado tranquilas… me da un poco de miedo

Cariño… creo que nos estas mal interpretando… aunque hablare por mi parte -podía sentir el aliento de Maki cerca de mi oído provocando que todo el bello de mi cuerpo se erizara- puede que si este un poco celosa, pero si tú eres feliz con alguien más, mi deber antes que todo como una de tus mejores amigas es apoyarte y entregarte la confianza necesaria para que continúes por ese camino

-me sonroje de sobre manera debido a que cuando termino de hablar lamio el lóbulo de mi oreja jalándolo con suavidad con sus dientes- ah… Maki-chan…

En lo que a mí respecta, creo que mientras seas feliz para mi está bien, esa chica ha ganado tu confianza y eso ha sido difícil, después de todo lo que has pasado es hora de que la felicidad te sonría nuevamente, porque te amo es que quiero que seas feliz con ella -me decía Eri con una sonrisa amable en su rostro-

Además~~~ -podía ver sus sonrisas perversas- si las cosas no funcionan nos tienes a nosotras para satisfacer tus lujuriosos deseos -y sin más ambas me abrazaron con fuerza… aunque pueda parecer que estoy en el paraíso entremedio de sus pechos, la verdad es que me está faltando aire-

Chicas… aire… por favor… -ambas se alejaron sin soltarse de mi- realmente ustedes no tienen vergüenza -ambas negaron divertidas- están locas

Bien, es que no podemos ocultar nuestro amor por nuestra hermosa y apetecible líder -Maki se acercó a mí y me dio un beso muy apasionado dejándome casi sin aliento, al momento de dejarme libre Eri me agarro para ella también besarme… por algún motivo siento que Chika se va a enojar… -

 **Mientras tanto en Uranohoshi (PDV Chika)**

¿Chika-chan es verdad que tú y Honoka-san son novias? -esta era la quinta vez que alguien me preguntaba eso y debía negarlo... aunque me gustaría poder gritar a los cuatro vientos… aunque todas en Aqours llegamos a la conclusión de que si yo hablaba me metería en unos serios problemas y le acarrearía muchos problemas a Honoka-senpai-

No es cierto, pudo ser cualquier persona, además ¿porque Honoka-senpai estaría aquí de todas maneras?, ella vive en Tokio -todas comenzaron a pensar un poco sobre mis palabras y llegaron a la misma conclusión, no podía ser cierto-

Chika-chan es hora del entrenamiento -como si fuere un ángel You-chan llego a librarme de estas chicas y así sin más nos dirigimos al lugar de entrenamiento—¿ya estas mejor?

-asentí mientras ataba mis zapatillas y comenzábamos el calentamiento- hoy será una rutina corta, pero muy pesada -Dia-san con sus entrenamientos espartanos nos hizo una serie de ejercicios que nos dejaron hechas polvo, aparte que se veía un tanto cabreada por las continuas interrupciones de algunas chicas que venían a preguntarme lo mismo-Chika-san… una vez más que alguien venga a interrumpir y te juro que te arrojo por la baranda…

¿Y qué culpa tengo yo? -creo que eso la saco más de quicio porque comenzó a perseguirme por todo el lugar-

¿Que no tienes la culpa? ¿Quieres que te refresque la memoria? -cuando estaba casi por atraparme You-chan la atrapo por la cintura y alejo de mí, aunque no corrí muy buena suerte debido a que Kanan me había atrapado y ahora me estaba llevando cargada como un saco de harina… esta chica si que tiene fuerza-

¡Vamos a jugar a arrojar a Chika-chi, quien la lance más lejos gana! -grito Mari-san quien se veía divertida-

¡Espera no! -estaba rezándole a todos los santos cuando sentí como era bajada con cuidado al piso y veía a Kanan quien sonreía amablemente… por un momento pensé que me arrojaría por la baranda…-

Hyaaa~~~-antes de que cualquiera dijese algo dirigimos nuestras miradas a Dia y You quien tenía aun agrada por la cintura a nuestra senpai y la muy descarada le estaba lamiendo el cuello ignorando por completo que estábamos todas presentes-

WOU! magnificent, excellent, great! -todas estábamos sonrojadas, menos Mari que parecía una loca gritando tonterías-

Yousoro! Mm Dia-san es muy sensible -y sin más la dejo libre mientras nos sonreía divertida- ¿deberíamos continuar?

Creo que deberíamos dejarlo por hoy… -La pobre Ruby se había desmayado por todo el jaleo, y estaba siendo ayudada por Hanamaru y Riko quien estaba levemente sonrojada-

-aunque lo que llamo mi atención fue que Yoshiko-chan estaba viendo directamente a la puerta al igual que Kanan quien se veía un tanto seria- que es lo que sucede Kanan-chan? -al momento de voltear me quede observando fijamente a mi hermana quien se veía muy seria… creo que esto se armó…-

Chika vamos a casa ahora mismo, nuestra madre quiere hablar contigo -sentí como un escalofrió recorría toda mi espalda, antes de salir Kanan me murmuro algo-

Avísame si algo sucede, tengo un plan -y sin más me dirigí a casa junto a mi hermana quien mantenía su semblante serio, hasta cuando llegue a casa y creo que me horrorice un poco al ver el auto de papá, esto va empeorando a cada momento-

Creo que las noticias llegaron más rápido de lo que pensamos… -murmuro mi hermana una vez entramos a casa-

Necesito ir con urgencia a baño -intente fingir lo mejor que pude y resulto, pero mi hermana me dijo que no tardara mucho o nuestros padres podrían molestarse. Así que sin más me encerré en el baño y le mande un mensaje a Kanan quien no tardó en responder y decirme que no me preocupara que pronto llegaría una sorpresa a mi casa y que si preguntaba algo, que por nada del mundo pronunciara el nombre de Honoka-senpai, lo que me dejo un tanto desconcertada, pero a la vez aliviada, aunque no sabía que estaban planeando. Sin más rodeo Sali del baño y me dirigí a donde se encontraba toda la familia reunida, lo primero que hice fue acercarme a mi padre quien, aunque se veía molesto me saludo con un cálido abrazo- hace mucho que no te veía papá, ¿has estado bien?

Si, podríamos decir que, si había estado bien, hasta ahora -sentí como mi cuerpo estaba completamente tenso, pero me dirigí a mi lugar en el sofá vacío, mis hermanas se veían un tanto serias, pero no molestas, en cambio mi madre estaba completamente neutral o eso pensé- bueno hija, creo que sabes el motivo de nuestra reunión

Tengo una leve sospecha -decía con voz un tanto afligida, pero a la vez no sabía que es lo que debía hacer, todos en mi familia me veían con cara de confiésalo de una vez y no será para peor-

Hija has salido hasta en los noticieros de la mañana, tú y esa chica… Kousaka-san besándose en las afueras de la casa de Ohara-san -mi madre se veía seria, hasta me sentía culpable de tener que mentir-

No es lo que ustedes creen… ella -no pude decir nada más porque mi móvil comenzó a sonar y para mi maldita mala suerte era su número, pero debía fingir y con el dolor de mi alma corte la llamada y apague el móvil, hasta que alguien toco a la puerta y mi hermana con una calma que desesperaría a todos fue a abrir, por unos segundos sentí que mi corazón se iba a salir… ¿y si era ella? ¿Y venía a hablar con mis padres? ¡O santo cielo! -

Hija no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, yo debo regresar a trabajar y tu madre debe atender aquí, no nos hagas esperar más- mi padre se veía realmente molesto, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo más alguien interrumpió-

Chika… creo que tienes visita… -mi hermana se veía un tanto sonrojada y un poco divertida- papá, mamá creo que deben esperar aquí un momento, Chika acompáñame – sin ningún cuidado me jalo a la puerta donde casi me caí al piso al ver a un chico alto de cabello anaranjado y ojos azules… por un momento creí que sería senpai… pero es otra persona-

¿Quién… quién es? -ambos me veían con cara sorprendidas, al ver mi desconcierto mi hermana me golpeo con fuerza- Hey! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

¿Chika-chan ya has olvidado a tu "novio"? -creo que mi pobre cerebro no estaba funcionando bien o mi hermana se convirtió en una completa estúpida. ¿O Honoka-senpai se convirtió en chico? ¿Que es todo esto? ¿Porque me hago tantas preguntas en estos momentos?-

Eres estúpida, cierto -otro golpe ahora por parte del chico ¿pero que tienen contra mí?-

Chika-chan… si eres idiota… -su voz… o mierda ahora comprendo lo que Kanan me intentaba decir, es ella- ahora o sigues el juego, o te las arreglas solita

-ahora que la veo bien… con esa ropa de chico se ve bastante bien…- no entiendo muy bien las cosas, pero creo que resultara… espero

-sin más nos dirigimos a la sala donde mi padre se sorprendió de ver un chico entrar detrás de mí con una mirada un tanto seria-… ¿Chika quien es él?

Bueno… no quería ocultarlo… pero… etto -me sonroje de sobre manera y apenas podía hablar- etto

Muy buenas noches señor y señora Takami, mi nombre es Komiya Rin y soy el novio de Chika -la voz de Kanan es increíblemente diferente… es más ronca… rayos-

…hija explícanos esto y porque todos hablan de que estabas con Kousaka -mi padre se levantó de golpe espantándonos a todos-

Creo que eso es mi culpa señor, por mi complexión a menudo me confunden con una chica y ese día llevaba el cabello largo… y creo que alguien me confundió con la idol Kousaka-san -mi querida Kanan… si mis padres no fueran tan distraídos ahora mismo estaríamos corriendo por nuestras vidas-

La verdad padre es que no quería ocultarles que tenía novio… pero con todo esto de las school idols y que no pueden tener pareja y esas cosas lo intente mantener oculto… y creo que ese día olvidamos por un momento las cosas… -porque me estoy sintiendo tan horrible… el tener que mentir acerca de mis preferencias…. O el tener que ocultar lo que siento por alguien… creo que ahora comprendo mejor lo que Honoka-san estaba pasando, tener que olvidarte de tu vida privada… tengo ganas de llorar-

Chika… no llores -sentí el abrazo de Kanan quien me abrazo con fuerza yo solo correspondí-

Creo que esto no es lo que queríamos… lo siento hija, creo que nos precipitamos un poco -mi padre se había acercado a nosotros y ahora acariciaba mi cabello con cuidado- lo siento hija

Hija estoy muy apenada… no pensamos en cómo te sentías -solo asentí abrazándolos a ambos quienes me apretaron con fuerza- tranquila, al menos ahora sabemos que tienes un novio que te quiere mucho

-luego de esa escena tan salida de telenovela mi padre se retiró no sin antes desearnos lo mejor… pobre de mi papá… no sabe realmente que le ha dado la bendición a Kanan…- bueno chicas creo que deberían dejar de fingir… fue una bonita actuación, pero solo tu padre se creería que Kanan-chan es un chico

¿Como es que lo sabía Takami-san? -Kanan regresaba a su voz normal mientras se quitaba la peluca- tan obvia soy?

Por favor, tienes una cara de pasiva que ni tú te la crees -dijo descaradamente mi madre a lo que Kanan solo se sonrojo completamente… es cierto, aunque no lo parezca ella si tiene cara de pasiva- aunque bueno, Hija creo que esta mentira pronto acabara y deberás decirle la verdad a tu padre, además esa fotografía… ¿cómo harás para que no sigan circulando en los medios?

Mmm para eso tenemos a Rin-kun -me tome del brazo de Kanan quien se rio aun un poco sonrojada- podríamos fingir un poco mas

Podemos jugar a los novios un tiempo más… aunque deberías hablar con ella -asentí tomando mi móvil lo volví a encender encontrándome con unas 20 llamadas y unos 15 mensajes todos del número de Honoka-senpai a quien le respondí de inmediato-

¿Cuántos años tienen de diferencia? -murmuro mi madre a Kanan quien sonrió amablemente-

Al parecer son 5 años de diferencia -logré escuchar, pero no les di mucha importancia debido a que estaba recibiendo una llamada de mi senpai en estos momentos-

 _Chika… por dios hasta ahora me contestas, ¿estas bien? -_ sonreí tontamente al escuchar su tono preocupado- _hey no es para reír, Mari-san me dijo que tus padres querían hablar contigo_

Jajaja no lo siento, es que me ha sorprendido, pero bueno supongo que todo está arreglado, creo que deberíamos hablar… mi madre quiere charlar contigo -creo que se quedó pensando la situación un momento, al parecer estaba charlando con alguien más-

 _¿Mm estás segura?_ -escuche hablar con alguien quien al momento de escuchar su voz supe de inmediato que se trataba de Eri-senpai- _está bien Chika-chan, el sábado estaría bien?_

¿Mamá puede venir el sábado? -vi a mi madre charlar muy divertida con Kanan -mamá deja de jugar, estoy preguntándote algo muy importante

Dile que sí y deja de molestar, Kanan-san vamos a relajarnos -me dejaron completamente sola charlando con mi senpai-

Ya la oíste -dije un tanto frustrada- por cierto, senpai, ¿cómo has estado?

 _Bastante bien, aunque el trabajo no se ha detenido con eso del nuevo. love live! seré una de las animadoras. -_ mi corazón se comenzó a acelerar al escuchar eso- _sé que ustedes pueden llegar a las finales, estoy muy segura_

Gracias senpai haremos nuestro mayor esfuerzo, pero me gustaría una recompensa para hacer mejor el incentivo para ganar ¿no crees? -dije con todo sugerente el cual no sabía que podía tener-

 _Así que quieres un incentivo… ¿está intentando coquetear con la animadora del concurso? -_ me decía en tono divertido, mientras de fondo escuchaba como Eri-senpai se estaba riendo- _eso podría ser muy malo para su imagen_

Oh vamos no seas así -y bueno así nos quedamos charlando un rato hasta que mis hermanas me indicaron que la cena estaba lista y que para mí buena suerte Kanan se quedaría a dormir como cuando éramos niñas… aunque esta niña está bien crecidita… Kanan está dormida a mi lado sonriendo. No fue hasta la mañana siguiente cuando desperté entremedio de unas montañas mullidas y calientes que me di cuenta de que estaba en el pecho de mi amiga quien se reía divertida al verme toda sonrojada-

Te veías tan adorable que me fue imposible despertarte -decía en tono divertido restándole por completo la importancia de que tenía mi cara enterrada en sus pechos… me pregunto si los de Honoka-senpai serán así…- te está sangrando la nariz pervertida…

 **PDV Umi**

¿Esto es inaceptable… que tienen esa chica que yo no? -estaba dando vueltas por toda mi habitación pateando cuanta cosa se me atravesara- Honoka es mi amiga de la infancia, es a quien amo desde que tengo memoria, soy quien más cerca estado… luego de aquel incidente… ella fue a mí a quien busco…

Sabes algo, tú me das vergüenza, jamás creí decir esto… -veía a la chica sentada en mi cama, con una sonrisa divertida y desagradable- pero, Sonoda Umi me das pena

Miren quien habla, la resentida de que Eri no le diera ni bola -ambas nos quedamos viendo fijamente hasta que me acerque a ella tumbándola en la cama y besándola desesperadamente hasta que correspondió- tú también me das vergüenza, ambas nos usamos para aliviar el dolor de ser rechazadas

Pero al menos me retire antes de terminar como tú, sabes que esa pelea la tienes perdida desde que Eri y Maki se le confesaron a Honoka y ella, aunque no correspondiera al 100% la siguen amando y respetando sus decisiones, en cambio tú… no quieres su felicidad a menos que sea contigo -sus palabras me dolían, pero en parte si eran verdad… aunque jamás lo admitiría-

Cállate… -con fuerza mordí uno de sus pechos logrando así un gemido de lo más placentero, algo dentro de mí se encendió y antes de darnos cuentas estábamos completamente desnudas en mi cama haciéndolo sin medir el tono de nuestras voces-

 **PDV Honoka (sábado por la mañana)**

es el día…estoy tan nerviosa como cuando debíamos presentarnos en el Tokio Domo -murmure intentando calmar mis ansias frente a un gran espejo que tengo en el living de mi departamento, hasta que por detrás unas manos agarraron mis pechos provocando un chillido de susto- Nozomi-chan… no hagas eso

Oh vamos no seas así, la menos te quite los nervios -sonreía mi amiga peli morada yendo a la cocina por un el desayuno, esta vez para mi suerte me acompañaría Nozomi a conocer a la madre de Chika y así charlar un poco más tranquilas… el tener a Maki o Eri sería un tanto incómodo y ni que decir de Umi… todo terminaría en una discusión sin sentido- Honoka-chan ¿has sabido algo de Umi-chan?

-negué un tanto triste, desde el día de ese escándalo Umi no ha siquiera hablado conmigo… ni un mensaje nada- creo que aún sigue molesta

Bueno ya será el tiempo quien se encargue de las cosas, confía en mi -decía sonriendo y entregándome una taza de té- mis cartas me lo han dicho

Tus cartas siempre tienen la razón -por algún motivo sentía ganas de llorar al recordar eso… ese momento cuando no le hice caso todo acabo mal-

Creo que es hora de marcharnos -sentí la suave caricia de Nozomi en mi cabello, después de arreglar unas cuantas cosas, fuimos directamente a mi auto, donde para mi mala suerte estaban Maki, Nico, Eri y Kotori esta última se veía con claras ganas de matar a alguien-…sacaron a Kotori de la cama eso es seguro…-murmuro Nozomi detrás de mí, para luego dirigirse al lado del copiloto mientras el resto se acomodaba en la parte trasera-

Para que trajeron a Kotori? ¿No ven la cara que tiene? -dijo Nico bufo molesta mientras iba sentada en las piernas de Eri quien se veía divertida-

Eso es porque ella me dijo que la trajéramos, " _quisiera regresar a ver a esas chicas" chun chun_ -todas contuvimos la risa por el tono de voz que uso Maki al imitar a Kotori quien se había quedado profundamente dormida-

¿Y supongo que tu no la dejaste dormir? -Maki sonrió triunfante- tú no tienes moral, ni ética, ni nada de nada… Eri deja de tocar mi trasero- nuevamente Nico hablaba ahora un poco más irritada que antes y eso que ni siquiera habíamos salido del estacionamiento-

Uy que delicada la lady -dijo Eri pasando a Nico a las piernas de Maki como si fuera una mascota- cuida al bebe Maki

Mas parece un hurón o un conejo… -murmuro Maki llevándose un cabezo que la dejo fuera de combate-

Nico no maltrates a Maki-chan -Nozomi regañaba a Nico… por algún motivo la vena en mi frente era cada vez más grande, así que apague el motor y me baje del auto a vista de todas quienes no entendía que estaba sucediendo-

O se quedan todas quietecitas o me iré en tren hasta Numazu y a ustedes las dejare encerradas en el auto -todas guardaron silencio y asintieron rápidamente, así que nuestro viaje fue increíblemente tranquilo, fueron las 2 horas más tranquilas de mi vida-

Tengo hambre -cuando ya estábamos fuera del ryokan de los Takami. Así que sin más estacione cerca y nos dirigimos al lugar donde había una niña pequeña sonriendo amablemente-

Disculpa… ¿se encontrará Chika-chan? -la pequeña me sonrió divertida, lo que llamo la atención de Eri quien se acercó de manera galante y tomo sus manos-

Quien eres preciosa señorita… -sentía ganas de mata a Eri quien provoco que la chica se sonrojara de sobre manera-

Oye pervertida aléjate de esa niña -Maki agarro a Eri de su playera alejándola, pero esta estaba haciendo berrinche, mientras que aquella seguía sonrojada, pero sonriendo-

-de tanto jaleo que hubo se escucharon unos pasos apresurados… sentía mi corazón casi salir de mi pecho- Mamá que es lo que sucede? -era ella… mi mandarina preferida que se quedó quieta al verme… creo que yo también lo estaba-

¿Mamá? -pude escuchar a Eri murmura lo que atrajo mi atención... aunque no había ninguna mujer alta solo esa niña… creo que escuche mal? -

-al parecer Chika había reaccionado y se acercó a la pequeña quien sonreía divertida- así que… Hija estoy bien

-todo el ambiente se congelo unos segundos… esa pequeña habla como una mujer adulta y ahora estaba sonriendo a Chika quien se veía de lo más tranquila- no pensé que conoceríamos tan de golpe a tu madre, Chika-chan -Nozomi quien era la única en esos momentos está cuerda se acercó a la pequeña a quien saludo de manera formal, con una leve reverencia- vamos chicas no sean descorteces

-rápidamente nos pusimos en línea y saludamos de manera educada a la mujer… o niña? Espero que haya sido legal cuando decidió tener tres hijas- oh vamos chicas no sean tan formales… debí haberme presentado desde el principio. -con una leve reverencia se presentaba- soy la madre de Mito, Shima y Chika. Es un placer tenerlas por aquí

El placer es nuestro -al fin salía de las tonterías que estaba pensando y me acerque a la madre quien sonrió y tomo mi mano-

¿Eres Honoka-chan? -asentí rápidamente viendo como su mirada cambiaba de una amable a una seria, que por segundos me dio un mal presentimiento- mmm mi hija no tiene malos gustos… -escuche quejarse a Chika, pero yo estaba tan avergonzada que no espere que alguien tomara mi hombro-

Honoka-chan… tengo hambre -al momento de voltearme la cara de Kotori era de ira… cuando tiene hambre es realmente peligrosa-

Kotori-san? -dijo la mujer a lo que Kotori desvió su mirada cambiando en fracciones de segundos a una amable y adorable… Kotori me da miedo- si tienes hambre ven por aquí, ustedes también, sean bienvenidas a nuestro humilde ryokan

-todas asintieron dejándome junto a Chika. ¿No sin antes ver a la madre de Chika quien levanto su pulgar…que fue eso? Observe a Chika quien se veía tan adorable con esa carita avergonzada, debía controlar mis instintos… pero sin darme cuenta Chika me jalo hasta su cuarto…corre bastante rápido- Honoka-senpai

Chika… tu madre podría regresar y no encontrarnos… -pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más se aventó encima de mí, me abrazo con fuerza, sabía muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo no quiero admitirlo, pero se acaba de dar cuenta lo pesado que es ser una idol… tu vida privada ya no es tuya solamente- te extrañe -con un poco de fuerza la tome por la cintura-

Y yo a ti… Honoka… mi Honoka -me sonroje levemente al escuchar su voz tan cerca de mi oído- ya no quiero ocultarlo… quiero ser la novia de Honoka-senpai

-con cuidado tome su rostro entre mis manos indicándole que me mirara, lentamente nos acercamos acortando las distancias en un beso cargado de sentimientos… no puedo negarlo, esta chica me acelera el corazón a mas no poder, pero lamentablemente la realidad es otra…- Chika… no sabes cómo deseo que eso sea realidad, pero tú y yo sabemos que eso no se podrá… aun…

-mi corazón estaba acelerado al sentir sus besos en mi cuello- ya lo sé… pero estar lejos de ti me tiene harta… aunque entiendo, pero no quiero a la vez comprenderlo

Vamos Chika debes ser un poco más razonable, has visto el lio que se armó por una foto nuestra besándonos, que crees que suceda si se enteran que eres mi novia -lentamente me acerque a su oído, porque claro habían 8 personas viéndonos desde la ventana del vecino y otras 6 personas detrás la puerta… creen que no me daría cuenta, pero son tan obvias, que solo Chika es el único ser en este mundo que no se daría- muchos me odiarían si se enterasen que he corrompido a la líder de Aqours… o más que corromper… hacerle el amor mientras todos los demás se mueren de envidia… de que soy la única en su vida…-bese sus labios una vez más siendo correspondida rápidamente-

…eso fue tan hermoso -escuche murmurar a Chika que daba gracias al cielo a que no le diera otro paro cerebral como el de la última vez-… realmente has pensado en todo…

No sabes todas las cosas que he pensado, incluso pensé en venir el día en que Mari-san me llamo para decirme sobre lo de tus padres -por algún motivo sentí que se tensó un tanto- ¿sucede algo?

Bueno… etto… -me aleje un poco intentando buscar su mirada, pero su flequillo e impedía ver, solo veía sus mejillas sonrojadas- creo que…

¡Oh rayos cuéntale de una maldita ves tu plan! -desde la ventana del vecino la mismísima Dia tenía cara de pocos amigos y estaba siendo sujetada por Kanan y You-

¿Hace cuánto rato que están ahí? -sentí un suave jalón en mi playera viendo a Chika quien estaba con sus ojos arremolinados con la cara toda roja, solo sonreí divertida-

Desde que entramos a tu cuarto… y, además -abrí la puerta provocando que el resto cayera en una avalancha humana quedando en la sima la madre de Chika quien sonreía amablemente. Eso fue todo para mi pobre mandarina a quien le salo humo por las orejas y se desmayó de la vergüenza, yo solo pude suspirar y dejarla en su cama-

-el resto de la tarde la pasamos charlando y riendo sobre algunas vivencias de Chika con sus amigas, incluso me contaron el alocado plan que se le ocurrió a Kanan y Eri quien hasta ese momento no me había dicho nada, pero que le perdone debido a que fue para ayudar a Chika y que sus padres o más bien su padre lastimosamente no supiera su sexualidad… aun, mientras su madre se acercaba a mí lado para charlar tranquilamente- Honoka-san, podemos charlar un momento, a solas? -asentí y seguí a la mujer quien se disculpó con el resto y les amenazó a todas por si pensaban en seguirnos-

Takami-san, creo que sé lo que quiere charlar- habíamos llegado a un lindo patio lleno de flores y un pequeño estanque con algunos peces, lo que daba un toque de paz increíble, mientras caminábamos me indico tomar asiento en uno de los asientos que ahí se encontraban-

Se que quieres a Chika y que, si yo diera mi consentimiento para que sean pareja, estoy segura de que su padre se opondría y estaría dispuesto a llevársela lejos… el no desea ver a su hija con otra chica… cree que es anormal… -podía sentir el dolor en su voz, y también podía ver como apretaba sus puños-

A decir verdad, supuse que esto ocurriría, y tengo muy claro que si no fuera por Kanan en estos momentos Chika no estaría aquí y mucho menos me hubiese hablado al móvil… -solo pensar en que su padre podría llevársela… todo mi cuerpo se estremece- pero también creo que si realmente amara a su hija tanto como dice, desearía la felicidad de esta no importa a quien ame…

Ojala todos pensaran así, pero Honoka-chan también tienes que pensar que muchos padres se ciegan y solo quieren que sus hijas sean felices con un hombre… aunque eso no sea lo que ellas quieran, o puede ser a la inversa, es cierto que la sociedad esta cada día más abierta de mente, pero todavía quedan algunos que se opondrán -observe el cielo mientras escuchaba sus palabras, es cierto, no siempre se respeta a los deseos de los hijos… algunos padres ven a sus hijos como un negocio a largo plazo… Maki-chan vivió por eso, pero logro oponerse y ser libre-

Es por eso que dejaremos que Kanan sea el "novio" de Chika -solo espero que esto no sea para peor…- señora Takami -me puse de pie frente a ella y me incline- prometo que su hija jamás será infeliz… aunque puede ser difícil durante ahora, prometo que apenas pueda Chika será formalmente mi novia y vendré a pedir su mano directamente a usted -me había sonrojado porque sentía mi cara arder- hasta entonces solo me dedicare a apoyar sus sueños y ser alguien en quien pueda apoyarse

-sonreí al sentir su mano en mi cabello- muchas gracias por esto Honoka-san, sé que tu harás muy feliz a Chika, la dejo en tus manos. Pero… -con cuidado me levante encontrándome con una sonrisa malvada- aun no harán nada de adultos… si puedes aguantarte dos años reconoceré que eres digna para estar con mi hija -eso fue como un balde de agua fría… al menos espero poder besarla siquiera, estaba ensimismada en mis pensamientos cuando sentí como su mirada cambiaba-

Si señora -me puse rígida al ver una mirada asesina… es chiquita pero peligrosa…- prometo mantener la virginidad y pureza de su hija intactas

¡MAMÁ! -en ese justo momento Chika iba saliendo al patio donde nos encontrábamos provocándole que cayera de frente al piso-

Al menos sé que por mano tuya no saldrá lastimada… -murmuro su madre acercándose a ayudar a su hija mientras yo solo reía un tanto nerviosa, creo que me estoy metiendo en una bien grande… pero no quiero alejarme de Chika… en ella encontré la paz que estaba buscando-

 **¡DIOS PORQUE NO LEGALIZAN A LAS DE 16! Atte.: Kousaka Honoka**

 **¿ERI ES PEDOFILA O ES AMANTE DE LAS MILFS?**

 **¿QUIEN ES LA CHICA CON QUIEN ESTABA UMI?**

 **ESO Y MUCHAS COSAS MAS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO -W-/**

 **Hasta aquí :3 hello humanos, que tal les va en su vida? Pues la mía ha estado en una montaña rusa, bueno si quieren mas de esto dejen reviews**

 **Saludos:**

 **Yuri No Tenshi:** gracias por tu comentario XD aunque me gustaría hacer que Honoka le de contra el muro, eso no podrá ser aun… 2 años de abstinencia para Honoka

 **AaronVS3:** todos sabemos que ese trio es fuego puro, aunque Umi se está yendo por el lado de las celosas

 **Ryuzaki Uchida:** LEGALICEN A LAS 16, bueno fue una experiencia muy traumática, pero que ir superando con todos sus seres queridos


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno tarde más de lo normal con este capítulo, pero estamos claros que jamás respeto las fechas, antes de leer, por favor ADVERTENCIA contenido sensual -/w/. Mandarinas expuestas. Pero más adelante se pondrá un poco feo**

Estoy tan cerca… pero tan lejos a la vez -esta era la quinta vez que suspiraba en este día, pero tenía algunos deberes que atender-

Honoka-san no se ira a ninguna parte sin que te enteres, además debemos terminar la letra de esta canción pequeño demonio -me quede observando a Yoshiko-chan quien había llegado demasiado temprano para ser un sábado en la mañana, pero quien podría culparla… después de todo estamos creando la nueva canción y ella será el centro- esta canción debe ser espectacular

-observe con toda la paciencia del mundo como se subía a la mesa y comenzaba a hacer sus poses tan conocidas por todas- y luego dicen que yo soy la inquieta… -murmure mientras quitaba mi libreta y otras cosas -

Kukuku… la gran Yohane-sama al fin tendrá un centro y así ser conocida aún más lejos de nuestras fronteras -a veces creo que todo el grupo está loco… luego recuerdo que es Yoshiko-chan de quien hablamos y se me pasa- ¡prepárense pequeños demonios!

-mientras bailaba y seguía diciendo tonterías por unos segundos en una de esas tantas vueltas que estaba dando encima de la mesa se le torció un pie y lo único que vi fue su trasero estrellándose con mi cara… una suave sensación, pero al momento en que caímos al piso…- Yoshiko-chan! -precisamente en ese momento Honoka-senpai estaba entrando… podría decir que esa mirada amistosa que traía cambio en cuestión de segundos, estoy muerta…-

Lamento la interrupción -sin más cerró la puerta quedando completamente en silencio la habitación-

SENPAI! -mi llamada lastimera se pudo escuchar hasta la casa de Riko-chan quien se supone que estaba crear la melodía para la canción junto a Kanan-chan y You-chan-

 **Una hora más tarde**

-Eri-senpai había propuesto la idea de ir a nadar un rato y todas estuvieron de acuerdo, de paso nos invitaron a nosotras- ya van 15 minutos…. Que tanto pueden demorarse en comprar unos bikinis -murmure observando fijamente la puerta de una tienda donde los vendían, junto a mi estaba Yoshiko-chan, Dia-san, You-chan, Kanan-chan y Riko-chan, todas charlando amenamente-

Si sigues refunfuñando así te vas a arrugar, además son celebridades, supongo que las chicas que trabajan en esa tienda les están pidiendo autógrafos y fotos -no pude evitar el gruñir molesta por lo que acababa de decir Kanan-chan-

Estás echa una fiera Chika-chan -eso lo dijo You-chan quien con su dedo me picaba la mejilla- deberías calmarte

Díselo a alguien que le importe -murmure un tanto irritada, la impaciencia ya me estaba matando- ¡AAAGGHH! Ya no lo soporto, las veo en la playa -sin más me fui de aquel lugar, por algún motivo estaba realmente furiosa por los pensamientos que estaba teniendo, imaginar que alguien se acerque a mi senpai… quisiera golpear a todos los que vean con otros ojos a senpai- necesito relajarme -rápidamente corrí a la arena donde me quite la playera y el short que tenía quedando solamente con mi traje de baño y sin pensar nada más me metí al agua el cual estaba perfecta-

Moo Chika-chan porque huiste así -después de un rato aparecían todas quienes me veían con cara de molestia, aunque Dia-san tenía un leve rastro de sangre en su mejilla… que demonios estaban haciendo en ese lugar…-

Necesitaba tomar aire… -dije un tanto avergonzada, noté que todas llevaban toallas y ropa ligera, me avergoncé un poco al ser la única en bikini y también porque la mirada de senpai estaba fija en mi… solo fueron unos segundos, pero pude ver una sonrisa coqueta…-

¿Estás bien? Quizás el sol te está afectando -Eri-senpai se había acercado a tocar mi frente debido a que mi rostro estaba tan rojo que parecía un tomate- mmm quizás el agua fría ayude… je… Kanan-chan llevémosla al agua

Kanan-chan eres una traidora -y sin mediar más palabras Kanan-chan y Eri senpai me tomaron por las piernas y brazos para arrojarme al agua nuevamente siendo seguidas por Dia-san y You-chan quienes se rieron en mi cara- el mundo está en mi contra…

Vamos Chika-chan no seas así además… ahora viene el espectáculo -You-chan y Dia-san se acercaron a mí para que enfocara mi vista en donde se encontraba el resto acomodando las toallas y luego-

Santa madre… -ni en mis sueños más perverso imagine ver a las chicas de μ's quitarse la ropa para solo quedar en unos sexy y ajustados bikinis que no dejaban nada a la imaginación...- alabado sea al que se le ocurrió crear los bikinis -Honoka-senpai llevaba un bikini de color azul resaltaba sus pechos y madre mía que bonito trasero… aunque algo atrajo mi atención… aunque su cabello cubría gran parte de lo que atrajo mi atención…-

Alabada sea la madre Rusia… -Dia-san atrajo mi atención asustándome por la cantidad de sangre que le estaba cayendo por la nariz… aunque quería ayudarla dirigí mi mirada a Eri-senpai… wouu el negro le queda espectacular-

Harasho~~~ -dijimos al unísono al ver la hermosa figura de nuestra senpai quien nos envió una coqueta sonrisa dejando fuera de combate a Dia-san-

Por dios… otra vez -dijo You-chan tomando a Dia-san en sus brazos y sacándola del agua mientras la seguía observe al resto, Maki-san tenía un figura sexy… ese burdeo le viene muy bien, Kotori-san tenía un bonito bikini de color verde, Kanan-chan no se quedaba atrás y junto a Nozomi-san llevaban unos bikinis a rayas de color violeta, parecían hermanas…- están buenorras… -murmuro You-chan quien sabía exactamente a quienes estaba viendo- aunque…

-por algún motivo toda la emoción se apagó al ver a Nico-san quien tenía un bikini rosa con algunos volantes…- siento que si la veo por mucho tiempo me convertiré en una pedófila -eso se me había escapado y para peor Nico-san lo escucho-

TAKAMI! ¡Me las pagaras! -si no fuera por Eri-san estaría muerta pues tomo a Nico-san como mucha facilidad y la aventó al agua donde se escuchó un chillido- eres una bestia

Oh vamos -decía Kotori-san mientras intentaba bajar los humos de la mayor quien solo se fue a nadar lejos de nosotras- por cierto, ¿Chika-chan y el resto de tus amigas?

Ellas llegaran en un rato, dijeron que traerían algunas cosas -Riko-chan sonreí amablemente mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Maki-san quien sonrió amablemente…-

Bien chicas vamos a jugar un rato -mientras que Nico-san nadaba tranquilamente junto a Yoshiko-chan el resto nos dedicamos a jugar vóley-

 **PDV Honoka**

Si que ha sido un día ajetreado… estoy agotada -estaba tranquilamente nadando junto a Chika-chan quien tenía una sonrisa boba en su rostro… me encanta- Chika ¿has pensado en continuar siendo una idol después de graduarte?

-lentamente se acercó a mi lado tomando mi mano- no estoy segura, pero si existiera la posibilidad, creo que, si lo haría, además, si senpai está a mi lado creo que todo es posible

Me alagas -por unos momentos nos mantuvimos la mirada lentamente acortando las distancias… podía sentir su suave respiración cerca de la mía- Chika… me gustas mucho -sonreí un poco al ver su sonrojo, pero no espere que me jalara por el cuello y nos hundiéramos para así besarnos…-

-ese beso iba aumentando gradualmente hasta el punto de que mis manos se estaban moviendo solas, habíamos subido a la superficie para respirar, pero ni siquiera habíamos recuperado bien el aliento y nuevamente nos besábamos sin importarnos nada a nuestro alrededor, podía sentir sus manos acariciar mi cuello y espalda, mientras no me quedaba atrás lentamente mis manos fueron a parar a su trasero el cual apreté suavemente- senpai… podrían vernos… -esos jadeos me enloquecían, así que observe a mi alrededor y con cuidado de no ser vistas nos escondimos detrás de unas rocas donde por suerte el lugar estaba oculto y el agua me llegaba al trasero, acorrale a Chika contra las rocas para besarla de manera apasionada-

Eres tan suave… -murmure cerca de sus labios observando fijamente esos hermosos ojos rojos- pero… le prometí a tu madre… que me controlaría… dios… que haces -estaba en primera fila observando como esta adolescente hormonal se quitaba la parte de arriba de su bikini enseñándome sus bien proporcionados pechos, no pude evitar tragar pesado, fueron segundos en los que aunque bebiera todo el agua del mundo no se quitaría… sabía exactamente qué es lo que quería en estos momentos- Chika…

Senpai… mi madre no tiene que enterarse -como demonios le puedo debatir a esa mirada lujuriosa… con deseo me acerque a su pecho lentamente olfateaba sus pechos, parecía un perro frente a su comida favorita, lentamente comencé degustando uno de ellos y el otro acariciarlo con suavidad con mi mano libre, muy cerca de mi oído podía escuchar esos gemidos que tanto había deseado- sen-senpai… aah~~

tú tienes la culpa cariño -sonreí jugando con mi lengua en su pecho sintiendo como sus uñas se clavaban en mis hombros, aunque eso me excitaba aún más, no creo que pueda detenerme- intentare no dejar marcas

no te burles -decía en un jadeo, pero mordía su labio al sentir como mordía su pecho- Chika… -lentamente baje por su abdomen repartiendo besos y lamidas las cuales eran recibidas con suaves jadeos y gemidos-

Honoka… no te detengas -creo que mi corazón casi se sale de mi pecho al escuchar esas palabras dichas de manera tan lujuriosa, pero dentro de mi cabeza estaba esa mirada asesina… la madre de Chika me matara si lo hago… debo mantener mi promesa. Ya me encontraba frente a la entrepierna de mi adorable mandarina quien acariciaba mi cabello esperando que hiciera algo más-

-estoy frente al tesoro más grande y codiciado… de una señorita- Chika… no creo que debamos continuar… tu madre me asesinara -debía ser racional y no dejarme llevar tanto… hice una promesa, con todo el dolor de mi pecaminosa alma subí hasta la altura de su mirada la cual era de frustración- no eres la única mi amor… pero quiero que tu primera vez sea especial… en mi cuarto con las sabanas desordenadas y música romántica de fondo

…sabía que tenías fetiches extraños, pero que tienen que ver las sabanas desordenadas? -solo le reste importancia y bese sus labios- lo siento Honoka-senpai… me deje llevar

Vamos no te preocupes… además tendré una bonita imagen en mi mente durante un tiempo -descaradamente me quede mirando sus pechos, a lo cual ella simplemente se sonrojo hasta las orejas, al parecer no tomo bien el peso de lo que estábamos a punto de hacer- Un poco más y me convierto en una pervertida -murmure observando detenidamente el paisaje mientras Chika se acomodaba su bikini y luego me abrazaba por la espalda-

Sabes, si es con consentimiento no es delito -me sonroje de sobremanera al sentir sus manos jugueteando en mi abdomen bajando lentamente a mis piernas-

Eso es jugar sucio… -murmuré un tanto nerviosa, sintiendo como besaba mi espalda- sabes que le hice una promesa a tu madre -mordí mi labio al sentir una mordida en mi hombro-

Está bien, ya no seguiré insistiendo -murmuro y tomo mi mano para así regresar donde todas nos veían con miradas sospechosas, pero solo pude sonreír mientras negaba… si es consentido podría pasar por accidente… en mi departamento y nadie se enteraría, sería un simple accidente ella podría ir de visita y mientras charlamos nos caemos a mi cama y… y…una imagen de Chika en mi cama solo cubierta por las sabanas vino a mi mente- ejeje…

Senpai estas babeando -murmuro Chika a mi lado, por lo que limpie mi baba. Después de un rato para lastima de algunas de las chicas Nozomi-chan se tuvo que retirar debido a que nuestro jefe le había pedido que al otro día debía llegar temprano, así que tomo el tren y se fue-

-el resto de la tarde paso demasiado rápido para mi gusto y ya debíamos regresar a nuestros hogares, por lo que nos dirigimos a ryokan de Chika, el resto de las chicas había decidido ir a casa de Yoshiko para terminar la letra de la canción. Una vez en el ryokan decidimos darnos una ducha y luego guardar nuestras cosas para luego irnos, antes de todo nos despedimos de su madre quien nos dejó con la invitación de visitarlos nuevamente- ha sido todo un placer conocerlas chicas, así que ya saben dónde pueden ir cuando necesiten un relajo

El placer ha sido nuestro madre -Eri había tomado las manos de la madre de Chika quien se sonrojo nuevamente… me dan ganas de matarla por montar estos espectáculos- nos volveremos a ver -y de manera muy galante beso la mano de la mujer-

Eri-san -a todas se nos helo la sangre menos a Eri quien al escuchar esa voz tan coqueta solo sonrió y se alejó de la mujer- hasta pronto chicas

Hasta pronto señora Takami -el resto hizo una reverencia y nos retiramos del lugar siendo acompañada por Chika quien iba tomada de mi mano, pero al momento de estar ya en la calle jamás imagine ver a Umi frente a nosotras, Nico puso una mano frente a mí y Chika para que nos detuviéramos-

Algo no me gusta -murmuro Maki quien se quedó a mi lado- ¿qué haces aquí Umi? -intento hablar normal, pero mi amiga no respondía y solo seguía de pie frente a todas, el apretón en mi mano me indico que Chika estaba un tanto asustada-

No permitiré que te lleves a Honoka… -todo mi cuerpo se tensó al escuchar su voz, tan fría y distante… es como si no reconociera quien era la chica frente a mi- Honoka es mía

De que mierda hablas Umi, sabes muy bien que acordamos no interferir en la vida de Honoka -al fin hablaba Eri quien se acercó a Umi tomándola por los hombros, pero fue alejada de golpe, dejándola en shock- no te atrevas a arruinar su vida

¿Sabes cuánto sufrió Honoka por culpa de ese enfermo? -mi cuerpo estaba temblando por completo, y me estaba faltando el aire, no quiero que ella me haga recordar eso- no dejare que una puberta estúpida se lleve a quien más amo en el mundo

 **PDV Chika**

-estaba sin palabras, pero aun así no soltaba la mano de senpai quien claramente estaba muy afectada, no podía creer que Umi-san fuera así… está haciéndole daño a su amiga… quien dice amar…- Umi cállate!

No me voy a callar -mi cuerpo entero se estremeció al ver su mirada de odio directamente en mí, es la primera vez que experimento este sentimiento tan horrible, las ganas de llorar me estaban a punto de consumir- ¡sabes realmente cuanto sufrió Honoka por ese maldito! -todas se quedaron observándola con claro terror, algo aquí no me cuadra…- por supuesto que no tienes ni una maldita idea de lo que paso, Honoka solo recuerda ese incidente como si solo hubiese pasado un día, pero en realidad paso casi un mes

CALLATE MALDITA SEA! -en mis oídos escuchaba un pitido al escuchar semejante revelación, estaba viendo todo como si fuera a cámara lenta, Maki-san había corrido contra Umi-san, pero esta la esquivo al igual que con Eri quien no pudo hacer mucho-

Ese maldito enfermo estuvo a punto de matar a Honoka -el apretón en mi mano fue cediendo hasta ya no sentir la mano de senpai quien se había desmayado, no me interesaba lo que ella dijera debía ayudar a mi senpai-

Eres una infeliz… dices amar a Honoka-chan, pero mira lo que le has hecho… vete de aquí si no quieres que llame a la policía… -pude escuchar a Kotori-san, pero no me importaba nada, tome la mano de Nico-san quien se asustó un poco, pero me ayudo a llevar a Honoka-senpai dentro de mi casa, donde ya no escucharíamos el jaleo que se había armado-

 **PDV Eri**

Umi… eres una traidora -le dije mientras la tomaba del cuello de su blusa y le daba una bofetada, tenía ganas de llorar después de todo… Umi para mí era alguien muy importante- no sé cómo llegaste aquí, pero vete, no quiero verte jamás en mi vida

Ya estarás feliz, acabas de reabrir una de las heridas más profundas en alguien inocente que no tenía culpa de todo lo que le paso -Kotori se había acercado a Umi quien nos observó dejando escapar una sonrisa sínica- yo te amaba… te amaba tanto que nunca me importo lo que tu amaras a Honoka

-jamás pensé que ella diría eso, aunque muchas sabíamos que ella amaba a Umi, pero esta nunca tomo en cuenta esos sentimientos- iré a ver a Honoka, por favor has que esa se vaya -el tono de voz en Maki era frio y claramente cualquier provocación la haría explotar y atacar a Umi quien se dio media vuelta y se largó, dejándonos a todas con un sentimiento de malestar-

Mamá… por favor ayúdanos -al momento de regresar a casa de Chika observamos como esta pequeña lloraba por Honoka quien había despertado y ahora estaba en un rincón murmurando cosas, mi corazón se apretó al ver que era la misma posición en que la encontramos luego de una semana después del incidente, pidiendo perdón y no seguir siendo maltratada. Juro que Umi pagara por esto-

El shock recibido va a tardar mucho en pasar… y ahora será peor que ahora recuerda todas esas cosas… si tan solo Umi se hubiese callado -decía Maki al ver que Kotori se había acercado con mucho cuidado a Honoka quien al verla se aventó a sus brazos llorando con desesperación-

Eri-san, podrías explicar que es todo lo que está pasando aquí -hablo la madre de Chika quien estaba un tanto asustada por la actitud de todas y claramente estaba preocupada por su hija quien estaba llorando en brazos de Nico quien intentaba calmarla-

Podemos hablar en otro lugar, no quiero que Honoka siga escuchando todo -todas asintieron, pero Chika se acercó a Kotori quien con cuidado le hablo a Honoka quien al ver a Chika se abrazó con fuerza a ella-

Tan solo déjenlas estar a solas… -pidió Maki al ver que la madre iba a decir algo, pero prefiero guardar silencio y nos llevó a una habitación diferente, al parecer era su cuarto- bien, aquí está bien

Esto fue algo que todas juramos no decir, pero como van las cosas no creo que sea posible guardarlo por mucho tiempo -suspire intentando no perder mi semblante serio- hace un par de años un demente secuestro a Honoka… estaba realmente obsesionado con ella… aprovecho la oportunidad y en un descuido de los guardias del lugar donde vive y la secuestro, estuvo alrededor de un mes abusando de ella... -recordar esas cosas me partía el alma y algunas lágrimas se nos escapan a todas las presentes- el violo a Honoka hasta provocarle un embarazo, pero no se conformó con eso y para que perdiera a ese pequeño… el… -no pude seguir hablando porque ya no podía con el nudo en mi garganta-

El apuñalo a Honoka provocándole que perdiera al bebe y de paso dejarla infértil… ella jamás podrá tener hijos. Además, lo que Honoka recordaba como un día, solo fue parte de lo que su psiquiatra le hizo creer y que ese mes de abusos solo fueron menos de 24 horas -Maki continúo relatando, aunque al igual que a mí la voz se le quebraba en algunos momentos- el que no muriera desangrada era porque el muy infeliz contrato a un médico para que le tratara las heridas y el seguir abusando de ella

Eso es terrible… -la madre de Chika nos observaba fijamente, algunas lágrimas se iban escapando de sus bellos ojos, pero antes de poder continuar con la charla la voz de Chika se escuchó por toda la casa y era de terror, no sé cómo corrí tanto-

 **PDV Honoka (sucede al mismo tiempo en que Eri relata lo anterior)**

-podía sentir las suaves caricias de Kotori hasta que se separó un poco de mí, no pude evitar sentir un vacío, aunque en estos momentos no siento prácticamente nada… siento que una parte de mi vida ha sido una mentira bien elaborada- Chika-chan quiere abrazarte… por favor no la rechaces -fue lo que escuche de parte de mi amiga, lentamente fije mi mirada en esa pequeña y hermosa chica quien tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas y llenas de lágrimas-

Honoka… -una vez que Kotori se separó por completo de mi Chika se abrazó con fuerza a mi lo que correspondí de igual manera, por algún motivo todo lo que estaba pasando se iba quedando en nada después de sentir el cálido abrazo de esta chica- estoy aquí para ti… por favor…

No me dejes Chika… sin ti toda mi vida se vendrá abajo… -mi cuerpo temblaba y no podía calmarme, no quería ser separada de ella- Chika… te amo

Y yo te amo a ti Honoka, te amo -por un momento mi corazón se sentía tranquilo, ni siquiera la traición de una de mis mejores amigas me podía quitar el sentimiento que tenía en estos momentos-

Chika -aunque mi cuerpo estuviera temblando observe sus hermosos ojos rojos los cuales me traían una paz inmensa, con cuidado tomo mis mejillas y me beso con mucha ternura, aunque ambas estuvieras llorando no nos importó mucho, con cuidado la abrace por el cuello profundizando poco a poco el beso, sin notar que alguien había entrado al cuarto, pero jamás imagine quien sería-

Chika… que estas… -esa voz…lentamente me separe de Chika al escuchar esa voz y dirigir mi mirada a la persona, no podía ser… no… es una maldita broma…- aléjate de mi hija…

Papá…-con fuerza alejaron a Chika de mis brazos, esa mirada…. Maldito…- detente por favor papá -Chika era su hija…-

 **PDV Chika**

-no podía creerlo, mi padre había entrado y ahora me estaba alejando de Honoka quien estaba perdida y no reaccionaba- te llevare lejos de esa enferma… no pueden gustarte las mujeres, está mal

Papá… me duele -el agarre de mi padre era fuerte y sabía que eso dejaría marcas, pero no me importaba solo quería estar al lado de Honoka- no entiendes nada… yo la amo… amo a Honoka

Guarda silencio, eso no es cierto -mi mejilla ahora ardía, jamás en toda mi vida uno de mis padres me había levantado la mano y ahora mi padre me veía con molestia. Incluso había sacado su móvil- llamare a la policía

Bastardo… -ambos observamos al mismo lugar, Honoka se había levantando y ahora se había aventado contra mi papá que no pudo detenerla enviando el móvil lejos, aunque me soltó el fuerte golpe en el piso lo dejo sin aire- ¡maldito bastardo! ¡Arruinaste mi vida!

Que te pasa, estas loca -no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, mi padre y Honoka estaban peleando, mi padre intentaba alejarla, pero la fuerza de Honoka era inmensa- Chika aléjala

¡Me violaste maldito! -no podía creerlo que acababa de decir Honoka, pero al ver su mirada esta era de odio mientras caían lagrimas- por tu culpa… por tu maldita culpa toda mi vida se vino al piso. ¡Por tu culpa jamás podre tener hijos!

¿Papá… es verdad? -pregunte en un hilo de voz… mientras retrocedía caí al piso observando todo… mi padre violo a Honoka…-

No… jamás haría algo como eso -en un pequeño descuido mi padre dejo libre una de las manos de Honoka quien aprovecho para estampar un fuerte puñetazo en su cara logrando así liberar su otra mano… los golpes eran tan fuertes… que incluso le partieron el labio a mi papá-

¡Mentira! ¡sigues mintiendo! ¡Maldito! ¡Voy a matarte! -la mirada oscurecida en ella y la mirada aterrada de mi padre, no podía aguantar esto… por favor… que alguien los detenga-

¡Por…POR FAVOR! -Honoka ni siquiera me escucho solo continúo golpeando a mi padre quien a duras penas podía defenderse- QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE… POR FAVOR… -estaba llorando desesperada intentado acercarme a Honoka quien sin pensarlo me empujo- senpai… detente por favor…

HONOKA DETENTE! ¡NO ES ÉL! -todo paso muy rápido, Eri-san y Maki-san tuvieron que alejar a Honoka quien aun después de alejarla intentaba liberarse-

Señor -no podía aguantar tanto… mi corazón estaba latiendo desenfrenado, observe de reojo como mi madre y Nico-san ayudaban a mi padre quien las alejo-

Chika te vas a venir conmigo y si esa loca se acerca, te juro que hare que este unos buenos años en la cárcel -sentencio mi padre mientras limpiaba la sangre de su labio- ahora mismo…

No -dije un tanto temblorosa, no me marcharía, aunque Honoka no me quiera a su lado ahora, no me iré con mi padre, estoy segura de que será una pesadilla- además… porque senpai dice que tú le hiciste todo eso

…tu eres pariente de ese demente -escuche a Kotori-san quien se puso a mi lado, atrayendo la atención de mi padre quien ahora se veía culpable-así que es cierto…

Desde que me enteré de que mi hermano había echo semejante atrocidad, intente por todos los medios de buscar a la persona a quien le había echo tanto daño…-aunque mi padre estuviera furioso lentamente se agacho frente a Honoka quien de apoco iba recuperando el aliento y la cordura- desde el fondo de mi corazón, lo siento. Si con los golpes que recibí puedo tener tu perdón… por favor acepta mis humildes disculpas

-la voz de mi padre era de arrepentimiento- papá…

Chika… -la voz lastimera de Honoka atrajo por completo mi atención, lentamente me acerque a ella, pero su mirada era diferente, era miedo o quizás algo más- yo…

No lo digas… por favor no digas nada -al momento en que Maki-san y Eri-san la soltaron se aferró a mí con fuerza provocando que ambas termináramos de rodillas en el piso llorando amargamente- estoy aquí… te lo dije… yo te amo

-podía sentir la mirada de mi padre a mis espaldas, pero no me interesaba nada, solo quería estar aferrada a mi senpai quien continuaba llorando y disculpándose- el amor no es algo que podamos controlar… tu mejor que nadie lo sabe -escuché decir aquello a mi madre, por lo que pude intuir que se lo decía a mi padre- tu ahora estas con otra familia, no permitiré que te lleves a Chika

Lo siento… -solo negué al escuchar a mi padre- yo…

Mejor no digas nada papá. No pienso alejarme de Honoka, la amo y no importa si tú crees que está mal, ella para mi es todo -lentamente Honoka levantaba su mirada y me veía- para mi ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado junto con Aqours y que no importa lo que suceda, hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para que un día podamos estar juntas

…lo siento hija -escuche decir a mi padre quien se retiró luego de eso, sabía que a él no le gustaba esto, pero, aunque me duela en el alma, para mi ella es todo lo que quiero- no volveré por aquí

-después de unas cuantas horas, Eri-san decidió que lo mejor era que ellas se retiraran junto a Honoka quien se veía reacia a irse, pero luego de charlar las cosas y de que Maki-san la amenazara se fue, aunque en su mirada podía saber con certeza que aún no estaba bien… creo que algo malo va a ocurrir…- quien diría que a mi hijita le gustara tanto alguien… incluso confesaste que muy pronto estarían juntas -mi madre me sonrió divertida junto a mis hermanas quienes habían llegado hace poco de las compras y que se veían enteramente culpables por no haber estado para defenderme, aunque mi madre les aclaro que no necesitaba ayuda-

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo, realmente nunca pensé en poner a Umi como una perra despechada, pero enserio no la odien… o quizás si un poco xD ajajajajaja**

 **Por favor dejen sus comentarios o no publicare otro capítulo mas xD**

 **Saludos:**

 **AaronVS3: pues a You-chan si puede ser nekeable a ella le gustara xD**

 **Ryuzaki Uchida: bueno me agrada que te gustara todo lo que el capítulo traía nwn y espero que este cap también te agradara owo déjame un comentario si te gusto**

 **Little Demons Squad: pues ya ves lo que pasa xD por cierto averigüe después de nuestra charla sobre la edad legal y bueno el consentimiento para tener relaciones sexuales es desde los 13 años así que ya podría pasar de todo. También aclarar que la edad en que se consideran adultos a los jóvenes es desde los 20 años :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Un día espero dominar el mundo y espero que todos mis seguidores mi sigan, para crear la legión yuri de Honky**

 **Continuando con un poco de drama**

-era un horrible lunes, por la mañana comenzamos mal y lo único que deseaba era que terminará, no quería recordar lo ocurrido el fin de semana… pero debía al menos intentar mantener mi compostura, pero el ver 2 de las ruedas de mi auto desinfladas me alarmo tanto que termine por llamar a Eri quien no tardó mucho en llegar en el auto de Nozomi, pero venia sola… seguramente ellas ya habían llegado al a agencia… no me agrada molestar a los demás- puede que solo sea mala suerte, además al pobre casi no lo llevas al taller

…-solo pude suspirar en derrota, solo quería quedarme en mi casa y no ver a nadie, pero hoy tenemos una reunión muy importante con nuestro jefe, quien se entero de una parte del jaleo que armo Umi… - solo quiero regresar a casa pronto… por favor

Tranquila aquí me tienes, sabes que no dejare que nadie se acerque a ti -Eri me abrazaba con cariño mientras acariciaba mi cabello- eres muy importante para mi y si algo te pasara no podría ver a la cara a Chika

Chika-chan… -no pude evitar que se me escapara un sollozo- ella no merece todo lo que sucedió… no lo merece…

Honoka ella te ama, incluso se enfrento a su padre por ti, eso no lo hace cualquiera -con cuidado tomo mis mejillas y beso mi frente- es hora de irnos, el jefe nos espera

-después de esa pequeña charla llegamos rápidamente en el auto de Nozomi quien nos esperaba en el lobby con su característica sonrisa y un poco de culpabilidad… al parecer se veía un poco culpable de habernos dejado aquel día- Honoka-chan…

Tranquila Nozomi-chan ahora continuemos -tome su mano derecha y Eri su izquierda, no tardamos en llegar al décimo piso, directamente a la oficina del jefe donde el estaba de pie junto a su escritorio mientras observaba el cielo el cual estaba gris… se notaba que iba a llover pronto- ya estamos aquí…

Las 9 -dijo Maki claramente molesta con la presencia de Umi quien ni se inmutó por nosotras, estaba al lado de Rin y Hanayo quienes no sabían que estaba sucediendo-

Eri puedes cerrar la puerta por favor -nuestro jefe se giró y nos observó un poco desanimado, todas estábamos sentadas alrededor de una mesa amplia donde hacían conferencias- quiero saber exactamente que esta pasando y no quiero que se guarden nada

En mi contrato no estoy obligada a hablar de mi vida personal -dijo Umi cruzando de brazos y observando al jefe quien ya se veía bastante cabreado-

-mientras yo había tomado asiento al lado de Maki quien solo suspiro, a mi otro lado estaba Eri y a su lado Nozomi- pero para estar hablando sobre las cosas QUE no deberías, si que eres una especialista -Eri prácticamente le escupió esas palabras a Umi quien solo sonrió de manera fría- eres una maldita hipócrita

Mmm ya que esto nos incumbe a todas… podrías explicarnos que es lo que sucede, Rin y yo no sabemos nada de lo que sucede y me siento un poco confundida -dijo Hanayo llamando nuestra atención a lo que Rin asintió-

Umi con sus estúpidos celos hizo un escandalo en casa de los Takami y rompió nuestro acuerdo… y soltó todo lo que sucedió con Honoka… -Nico hablo mientras observaba a nuestro jefe quien se veía que no sabía exactamente como sucedió todo-

-mientras tanto yo solo guarde silencio observando mis manos las cuales temblaban, solo quiero irme a casa y no salir de ese lugar- Sonoda, tú sabias que eso no lo debíamos decir en ninguna circunstancia… sé que no nos debemos meter en tu vida personal, pero hacer daño de esa manera…

Esa chica no sabia nada de Honoka, simplemente le di la información que merecía y debía saber, ¿acaso no son novias? -el desprecio en su voz me llego tan de golpe como si hubiese clavado su mano en mi pecho para sacarme el corazón… la chica a quien consideraba mi mejor amiga… a quien durante gran parte de mi la secundaria y preparatoria admiraba… todo se fue a la mierda… necesito salir de aquí… me esta costando hasta respirar-

¡Como puedes decir eso! ¡Que mierda tienes en la cabeza! -escuche decir a Kotori, lentamente me abrace y recargue mi frente en la mesa intentando controlar mis sollozos todo esto es mi culpa… todo… no merezco vivir… solo atraigo problemas…-

 **PDV Maki**

Quieres pelear, te espero en el estacionamiento y arreglamos nuestros asuntos -escuche como Umi estaba retado a Eri, pero nada me importaba veía a Honoka temblar y sollozar, esto terminara muy mal…-

-ninguno de los presentes podía creer que esa chica frente a nosotros hubiese dicho semejante barbaridad y Eri se había levantado de golpe intentando acercarse a ella para intentar golpearla, pero fue detenida por Nozomi quien la afirmaba con fuerza por la cintura- Sonoda Umi, esto ha ido muy lejos -ahora nuestras mirada se dirigían a nuestro jefe quien estaba realmente furioso- tal como tu has dicho, no tenemos derecho a meternos en tu vida personal, pero tú, si que lo estas haciendo y lamento mucho decir esto, pero… el miércoles ven por tu cheque y tus cosas, estas despedida y si Kousaka quiere iniciar una demanda contra ti, nuestra agencia le dará todo el apoyo que merece

-a Umi se le cayo la cara al escuchar esto, incluso se podía decir que todas estábamos igual de impactadas… esto acabo peor de lo que imagine… mierda… y Honoka no deja de sollozar y temblar- antes de que me despidas -observe como de su chaqueta sacaba una carta para luego arrojarla encima de la mesa de conferencias- no planeaba quedarme mas tiempo en este lugar -después de decir eso se largó dejándonos a todos en un silencio realmente incomodo, solo acompañado por los sollozos de Honoka-

Chicas… realmente lamento todo esto -nuestro jefe se había recargado en la mesa con su cabeza inclinada observando la carta de Umi- sé que si, no son las 9 no son μ's… pero ¿realmente hubiesen podido continuar en este estado? ¿Séanme honestas, podrían trabajar con alguien que no respeto a su mejor amiga? -todas apretamos los puños y solo negamos, todas estábamos tristes, pero no podíamos negar que si continuábamos así no acabaría bien-

Necesitaremos tiempo para asimilarlo… pero no podíamos continuar si una de nosotras no estaba bien con el resto… -decía Rin quien se había mantenido en silencio, de reojo observe que Hanayo y Nico cubrían sus rostros dejando escapar algunas lágrimas-

Jefe, ¿podríamos retirarnos ahora? -el solo asintió, pero antes a Eri y a mí nos pidió que nos quedáramos, Nozomi se encargaría de Honoka quien no hablaba y pude observar que su mirada había perdido ese brillo nuevamente… quiero estar a su lado… pero en estos momentos me podría derrumbar frente a ella, debo ser fuerte-

¿Es sobre el siguiente love live, no es así? -el solo asintió a la pregunta de Eri quien se veía molesta- si Honoka se encuentra en condiciones lo haremos, pero si no es así… lo hare solo con Maki

Lose chicas, pero algo mas me tiene preocupado -observe como se recargo en su escritorio y luego suspiro- esa chica… Takami, ¿es una school idol cierto? -ambas asentimos- ¿es realmente la novia de Honoka?

… hubo unas confesiones y algunas cosas, pero realmente no lo sabemos -admití después de unos segundos de meditarlo- creo que Honoka quisiera hacerlo formal, pero ya sabes como es este mundo… nuestra vida deja de ser tan privada

Bueno, solo quería confirmar, no tengo nada en contra de que Honoka sea feliz… no creo ser el único que quiera ver su sonrisa nuevamente -me sorprendí un poco al ver como el jefe se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada… no creo que pueda ser posible, pero decidí tantear mi suerte-

Jefe, ¿a ti te gusta Honoka? -por unos segundos logre bajar la tensión del ambiente y ver como nuestro jefe se sonrojaba hasta las orejas e intentaba negarlo, aunque sea nuestro jefe es bastante joven en comparación a los dueños de otras empresas, no es el típico anciano decrepito-

De que hablas… ella es alguien muy especial para mi… quiero decir para nosotros… para ustedes… para el mundo de las idols… aaagh -sin más oculto su rostro con su antebrazo derecho- por favor no se lo digas a nadie…

Ahora entiendo porque siempre tenías cara de baboso cuando nos citabas a reuniones -dijo Eri mientras movía sus cejas de manera sugerente- no le diremos a nadie, pero ya sabes que tienes la pelea perdida por el corazón de Honoka

No tienes que seguir echándole sal a la herida -así que, para que lo dejáramos en paz nos dejó el día libre, pero no sin antes hablar algo más- Si Honoka no tiene ganas de venir a trabajar, por favor no la fuercen a venir- solo asentimos y sin perder mucho tiempo Nozomi llevaría a Honoka, Eri y Nico a casa de nuestra líder, quien no había dicho absolutamente nada-

Nos veremos ahí -le dije a Nozomi quien asintió y arranco su auto, mientras de reojo observé a Rin y Hanayo quienes estaban llorando y Kotori mantenía su mirada directa al piso- nunca pensé que llegaríamos a estas instancias…

Vamos a comprar algo de paso -intente bajar un poco el tenso ambiente y resulto, aunque un poco- necesitaremos mucha comida…

Entonces vamos -todas asintieron y muy dentro de mi rezaba para que no suceda nada malo-

 **Mientras tanto en Numazu PDV Chika**

 **-** ya era pasado del medio día y no tenia ánimos de nada, solo recordar esas frías palabras me encogían el corazón- Chika-chan no crees que es hora de hablar las cosas -observe a Dia-san entrar al salón del club donde a esas horas estaba sola-

¿Dia-san? -ella tomo asiento a mi lado y luego me observo un tanto seria-

Se que no es de mi incumbencia, pero Riko me comento sobre lo que sucedió ese día… ¿realmente fue así? -suspire y recargue mi cabeza en la mesa, arrastrando mi mirada a Dia-san quien se veía preocupada- realmente se veía preocupada

Umi-san me odia según ella por arrebatarle a la persona a quien más ama -no pude evitar el sarcasmo en mi voz mientras apretaba mis puños lo que no paso desapercibido para mi senpai- si realmente la amara no hubiese destruido lo que con tanto esfuerzo sus amigas mantenían en secreto, Honoka-chan estaba realmente destruida cuando Umi-san escupió toda la verdad, era reamente como si escupiera veneno -de apoco sentía como un poco de ira se acumulaba en mi pecho, pero fue disminuyendo cuando Dia-san acaricio mi cabello-

¿El incidente de Honoka-san fue demasiado grave? -observe su mirada un tanto preocupada, era cierto… ninguna de las chicas sabe que es lo que le sucedió a Honoka-chan, era un secreto, pero sentía que me estaba consumiendo por dentro… es una carga muy pesada sobre todo porque el que hizo esa atrocidad fue alguien de mi propia familia- puedes confiar en mi

Dia-san… es algo que prometí guardar, pero realmente siento que ese secreto cada día me va consumiendo mas y mas… Dia-san ya no se que hacer- no se en que momento me abalance a sus brazos dejando salir tanta frustración, ella simplemente me recibió y acaricio mi cabello intentando calmarme, lo que logro después de que nuestra hora de almorzar se acabara y de que debíamos regresar a clases, pero continuo a mi lado- Dia-san…

¿Ya estas mejor? -pregunto suavemente sin apartarse mi lado a lo que yo solo pude asentir y regresar a mi asiento, durante unos minutos estuve observando la mesa pensando en que, si debía o no contarle la verdad, ella es confiable- deberías descansar un rato, iré a mi salón…

-pude notar que su voz había un poco de tristeza… debe pensar que no confió en ella, pero rápidamente tome su mano- Dia-san… puedo confiar en ti, pero debes jurarme que jamás le dirás a nadie esto -ella me veía un tanto sorprendida, pero solo asintió y regreso a su asiento a mi lado-

 **PDV Honoka (una semana después)**

 **-** mientras me hundía en mi depresión pensaba en un sinfín de estupideces, como suicidarme o simplemente sentir algo de dolor, pero después de todo lo que ha sucedido ni ánimos para hacerme daño tengo, solo quiero permanecer debajo de mis sabanas descansando y convertirme en un fantasma errante, aunque bien flojo. Al igual que no tenia ánimos para acabar con mi patética existencia, ignore por completo mi móvil el cual seguramente ya debe tener unas 500 llamadas y unos 1000 mensajes de todas… aunque los que me dolía mas ignorar eran los de Chika… la amo tanto… pero siento que cada vez que estoy cerca de ella algo malo sucede… no quiero que ella sufra, soy una idiota, pero la amo…- como desearía estar con ella en estos momentos… abrazadas… besándonos… -creo que hasta deje caer un poco de mis babas al pensar en eso, creo que lo único que me mantenía cuerda era pensar en mi mandarina, pero mientras estaba tan ensimismada en mis cosas un fuerte estruendo me saco de ese bello sueño, aunque no moví ni un dedo, si era algún ladrón dejaría que se llevara toda la mierda que tengo en casa, por lo que cerré mis ojos y espere que quien fuera solo terminara pronto con sus cosas y se largara, pero di un fuerte chillido cuando me quitaron las sabanas exponiéndome, creo que palidecí un poco al ver la cara de perro rabioso- Maki-chan…

Mueve tu sexy culo de la cama o te hare cosas muy ricas y luego Eri me asesinara, pero no importa, ahora ven conmigo –salió de mi cuarto y escuche como registraba la cocina, esto no acabara bien-

¿Eh? -y así fue como al momento de llegar a la sala de estar vi una enorme cantidad de cervezas, vodka, ron y un montón de bebidas alcohólicas… ningún ser humano podría beber esa cantidad… o quizás ¿no? -…

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que Umi mostro ser una verdadera perra -Maki estaba a mi lado, ambas sentadas en el piso recargadas en el sofá, ambas estábamos hasta el tope de alcohol, pero no nos importaba-

Solo faltan un par de semanas para el nuevo love live y nosotras estamos aquí… -observe mi botella que estaba casi vacía por lo que con un poco de dificultad me levante por ir por una nueva ronda- creo que si Chika-chan me ve así… se enojara… jijiji

Estaría quitándonos todo el alcohol que con gran esfuerzo logre robarle a Eri de su colección privada- ambas nos observamos fijamente, ya que sabíamos que, si alguien tocaba su colección privada, era capaz de matar a quien fuere, por unos segundos nos quedamos en completo silencio hasta que no aguantamos más y explotamos de risa-

Ajajajajajajaja todo sea por pasar las penas mi querida Honoka -solo asentí regresando con una botella de vodka muy hermosa-

¿Dónde encontraste este Maki-chan? -observé detenidamente la botella, era hermosa ovalada y decorada con cristales, con lo poco y nada que podía leer pude ver el nombre Oval Vodka Bottle- mmm creo que lo he visto en internet solamente

Esa botella la robamos de ese bar en Nagoya donde Eri armo un jaleo y terminamos golpeando al chico del bar y huimos con unas cuantas botellas -asentí recargándome en el hombro de mi amiga quien no tardo en quitarme la botella y empinarla para beber…- ¡aaaghhh! Mi garganta

Eres estúpida… jajajaja -le arrebaté la botella y comencé a beber de igual manera sintiendo como me ardía todo- ¡aagh! ¡Dios, que es esta mierda!

No es de dios… mi garganta… -Maki-chan tenia su voz un tanto mas grave que antes y parecía un chico- jajajaja parezco un hombre… Honoka… -con su nueva voz se acerco a mi y me acorralo contra el sofá-

Ajajaja Maki-kun~~~ no seas tan lanzado -decía apenas ya que me había entrado un ataque de risa, a duras penas me podía mantener recargada por lo que fue fácil para ella enviarme al piso y quedarse encima-

Honoka vamos a tu cama, que dices? -movía de manera sugerente sus cejas- solo un ratito

Mi mandarina se pondrá celosa -Maki solo se quito de encima de mí, pero no sin antes besarme de manera desesperada a lo que no pude negarme- esta será la ultima vez

Mientras no me alejes de tu lado -ella sabe que jamás lo haría, menos ahora que necesito de ella y todo el grupo… si tan solo Umi no hubiese dicho esas cosas… la pena me regresaba- no pienses en cosas tristes -me sorprendí demasiado cuando me envió al piso y puso una botella de cerveza en mi boca y comencé a beber hasta la última gota- ajajaja eres un maldito pozo sin fondo

Agh… quieres matarme -a duras penas me levante sintiendo como el alcohol me tenia tan mareada que hasta sentía las piernas como si fueran de trapo-

 **PDV general**

Honoka, quieres ver a tu mandarina? -pregunto Maki quien observaba con aburrimiento como su líder intentaba ponerse de pie y fallaba miserablemente murmurando algunas maldiciones, pero al momento de escuchar eso Honoka se volteo y no pudo mantener el equilibrio cayendo miserablemente entremedio de las piernas de Maki quien solo se reía- mi amor… no te pongas tan caliente

Jajaja Maki-chan eres una idiota -mientras se reía se levantaba y observaba a Maki quien también se reía- dijiste que me llevarías donde mi mandarina

-Maki asintió divertida- ve por tu mochila, mientras llamare a uno de mis choferes

 **PDV Chika (Varias horas después en Numazu)**

-pensé que seria una noche perfecta… pero un molesto ruido me saco de mi sueño… quien demonios se pone a cantar a las… observe mi móvil- dios santo… son las 3 de la mañana…

las piedras jamás...paloma...  
que van a saber...de amores...

-Sali a observar por mi ventana, aunque quedara por el lado observe un auto fuera de nuestro ryokan- Chika-chan que esta pasando? -vi que Riko-chan también había salido a su balcón al parecer los alaridos la despertó- creo que están cantando en español

que una paloma triste muy de mañana le va a cantar  
a su casita sola con sus puertitas de par en par,  
juran que esa paloma no es otra cosa más que alma,  
que todavía la esperan a que regrese la desdichada

No lo sé… pero creo que si… pero ¿quién vendría a cantar en español? -nuevamente dirigí la mirada al frente donde aparte del auto había unos tipos con algunos sombreros de Mexicano?... que esta pasando dios… y la voz siento que la he escuchado antes- creo que iré por el frente

Espérame Chika-chan -vi como Riko-chan entro a su cuarto y se puso un short y una playera… no se molestó en cerrar las cortinas y le vi unas bonitas bragas. Aunque me sorprendí más cuando salto de su balcón al mío- te acompaño

cucurrucucu...paloma  
cucurrucucu...no llores

no me digas… -con Riko-chan al momento de llegar a la puerta me quede sin palabras… Honoka tenia un traje de los que he visto en la tele cuando muestran las culturas de otros países… un traje de mexicano, creo que le dicen mariachi. Al momento de verme lentamente se acercó a mí, aunque estaba tambaleándose mientras cantaba y la música estaba casi terminando...-

las piedras jamás...paloma...  
que van a saber de amores...  
cucurrucucu... cucurrucucu... cucurrucucu  
paloma ya no le llores...

-la fluidez con que cantaba Honoka en español me dejo sorprendida, cuando acorto las distancias se quito el sombrero, no me podía mover estaba tan sorprendida por su actuación que solo cuando sus labios se juntaron con los míos pude reaccionar y corresponder. Pero no todo es perfecto, unos fuertes ruidos de explosiones nos hicieron separarnos del susto, al momento de observar de dónde venían las explosiones eran los mariachis quienes estaban disparando unas armas de fogueo- he venido por ti amada mía

-podía ver que algunas personas habían salido de sus casas e intentaban ver de dónde venía el escándalo, así que tome a senpai y la arrastre dentro de casa mientras que Riko-chan intentaba bajar los aires a las cosas- Maki-senpai?

-el escandalo ya había acabado y todo regresaba a la normalidad, aunque no al 100% con el jaleo que se armó mi madre estaba furiosa por despertarla a las 3 de la mañana y peor cuando vio que Maki-senpai y Honoka estaban ebrias, a los mariachis se los llevo el chofer que al parecer era de Maki-senpai… olvidaba que ella también es rica…- ustedes… no tienen vergüenza?

-Riko-chan estaba a mi lado y observaba como mi madre regañaba a ambas quienes se veían demasiado mareadas como para responder algo coherente- pero mamá… solo quería demostrarle mi amor a mi mandarina -la respuesta de Honoka me hizo sonrojar hasta las orejas-

Ne Chika-chan creo que debería regresar a casa, mañana es lunes y ya sabes que tenemos practica temprano -Riko-chan se veía agotada, pero también bastante divertida por lo que estaba sucediendo- buena suerte con senpai, buenas noches señora Takami y senpais

-mi madre observo a Riko-chan quien sonrió amablemente y se fue por mi cuarto hasta el suyo, al parecer le gusta andar saltando por los balcones…- Honoka-chan, Maki-chan ya que es tan tarde, solo por hoy se quedarán aquí, pero mañana se largan

Pero mamá -nuevamente Honoka llamaba así a mi madre y a esta se le inflamaba una vena en la frente… lentamente retrocedí al ver como mi madre tomaba un periódico y les pegaba con el- eso es maltrato

Chika ayúdanos! -Maki-senpai intentaba protegerse detrás de mí, pero mi madre la jalo por la pierna al igual que a Honoka y las llevo a su cuarto-

Será mejor que descanses Chika, por la mañana tendremos una charla muy seria y no intentes defenderlas -la voz de mi madre me erizo todo el cuerpo, solo asentí y hui a mi cuarto-

 **PDV Honoka**

Oh por dios… mi cabeza va a explotar… -me intente mover, pero mi cuerpo se sentía como si hubiese sido apaleado, pero me asuste al observar el cuarto donde estaba- esta… esta no es mi casa…

Mmmhh -escuche ese quejido tan conocido y gire a ver a Maki-chan quien estaba a mi lado con un ojo amoratado… que mierda hicimos anoche y donde demonios estamos- 5 minutos más…

Maki-chan… donde estamos… no me digas que otra vez nos emborrachamos y salimos de viaje… -estaba tan nerviosa que ignore el echo de que solo estaba en ropa interior y comencé a sacudir a Maki quien despertó luego de que la abofeteara-

¡Porque me golpeas! …oh dios… necesito el baño -no se como es que la perdí tan rápido de vista y solo escuché los horribles sonidos de alguien que esta evacuando hasta las tripas, así que solo pude suspirar e ir a ayudarle con su cabello-

-después de ese para nada glamoroso momento observamos con mayor detenimiento la habitación y como si me hubiesen golpeado con una bola de demolición los recuerdos de anoche golpearon mi cabeza-…Santa Madokami… anoche…

-antes de que Maki-chan pudiera siquiera hablar la puerta de nuestro cuarto fue abierta de golpe espantándonos de muerte- así que despiertan… -la fría voz de la matriarca Takami nos observaba con claro enfado y se podía ver que debajo de sus bonitos ojos había ojeras… como fue que termino así…- ustedes pónganse eso y vengan al salón principal, debemos hablar

-como pudimos nos lavamos la cara, la boca y nos dirigimos donde se encontraban todas las Takami, las hermanas mayores se veían divertidas y Chika solo estaba sonrojada… hasta un poco tímida, por algunos segundos cruzamos miradas y no pude evitar sonreír tontamente, pero el carraspeo grave de su madre me hizo regresar- Mamá, no creo que sea necesario seguir torturándolas así

Anoche llegaron a las 3 de la mañana, trajeron unos mariachis, hicieron un show… -a cada palabra la irritación iba en aumento- los vecinos casi llaman a la policía porque pensaban que estaba una banda de delincuentes disparándose, si no fuera por Riko-chan todo hubiese acabado peor…

Pero no sucedió nada -yo solo guarde silencio a lo que dijo Maki-chan, como si no le importara que estaba frente al mismísimo demonio-

 **PDV Chika**

Ettoo…. Mamá ya debo irme a la escuela… si no es mucho -me estremecí de pies a cabeza al sentir la mirada de mi madre quien solo asintió- por favor no sigas regañándolas…

Eso solo lo Sabre yo -no pude decir nada y solo hui como si mi alma estuviera en juego, así que cuando logré salir Riko-chan me estaba esperando junto a Dia-san ¿En qué momento? -

Dia-san que haces aquí? -ella solo sonrió y comenzó a caminar junto a Riko-chan-

Solo quería ver como estabas -decía un poco sonrojada, se ve tan tierna cuando se sonroja y actúa de manera tsundere-

-el día paso bastante tranquilo, aunque Riko-chan y Dia-san eran las únicas que sabían sobre el alboroto de anoche, ahora nos estábamos cambiando a nuestra ropa de entrenamiento, cuando por algún motivo me gire para hablar con Kanan-chan, pero ya no había nadie en la azotea y solo un par de hermosos ojos azules me veía fijamente- ¿Senpai?

 **Y hasta aquí akjaslkdjlskajdlsakjdlksajdl ¿quieren la siguiente parte pronto? Dejen reviews porque la siguiente estará que arde owo**

 **Por cierto en este capítulo habíamos formulado muchas alternativas con mi HusWaifu, pero el hacer una Honoka suicida era demasiado trillado, así que solo será una borracha aakjsdlksadjlska agradezcan a Maki-chan por sus grandiosas ideas jajajajaj emborracharla con la selección personal de Eri era inesperado, pero ya sabemos como son (es igual de alocado que el trio pesadilla)**

 **Muchas gracias a quienes me dejan sus comentarios QwQ no son muchos, pero alegran mi corazón mas que a nada en el mundo, muchísimas gracias a ustesdes**

 **Saludos:**

 **Ritsuki Kurusawi: bueno el drama siguió hasta este cap, pero no te preocupes ya se vienen tiempos mejores ;3**

 **AaronVS3: Maki y Eri son los ángeles guardianes de Honoka, bueno si Umi no se hubiera convertido en una perra, todo seria diferente ;3 pero ya sabes mis historias son bien locas**

 **Saludo especial a mi HusWaifu que me ayudo con algunas partes en las que me quede trabada nwn, te adoro**

 **Por cierto, Vindictiveness aun sigue sin ideas xD lo siento mucho, pero prometo que el capitulo 18 saldrá antes de que acabe 2017 lo juro o me corto una bubi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ya sé lo que están diciendo, pero creo que merezco unas buenas cachetadas de Umi, este cap lo tenia listo hace mas de 1 mes en mi carpeta ajajajajaja**

Senpai? -estaba realmente feliz al ver a Honoka en aquel lugar, pero me inquietaba un poco su ojo amoratado y claramente se notaba que estaba un poco agitada… aunque se ve tan sexy… no pude evitar ver como una pequeña gota de sudor caía por su frente recorriendo su mejilla… su cuello el cual me dan ganas de morder…-

Sabes… este lugar es increíble -de repente su voz me saco de ese trance, dirigiendo la mirada a sus bellos ojos azules, lentamente comenzó a acercarse a mi- el aire es puro… la vista del mar es tan hermosa… pero no existe nada más hermoso que tú

-creo que estaba echando humo por los oídos y peor aun cuando sentí como me tomaba por la cintura… que demonios es esta escena tan cliché… los enamorados se encuentran en un lugar a solas…- Honoka…

Realmente es cliché…. Pero ya no aguanto las ganas de besarte -eso no lo esperaba y menos ser atacada por un apasionado beso, no pude evitar que salieran unos cuantos gemidos al sentir su lengua buscando la mía, por dios sus manos están en mi trasero- deberías guardar silencio, aun esta Dia-san y Mari-san por la escuela

-me sorprendió el que supiera esa información, aunque seguramente Mari-chan le dijo, bueno tampoco es como si realmente me importara… quiero sentir a Honoka ahora mismo- no me importa si nos atrapan -creo que me deje llevar porque nos arroje a ambas al piso quedando encima de senpai quien sonrió de manera sensual-

¿Sabes que es lo más cliché? -incline levemente mi cabeza y pude observar sus mirada interrogante- es que estos lugares son perfectos para hacer cosas sucias -descaradamente acaricio mis pechos provocando que elevara un poco mi voz- quiero escuchar mas de tus gemidos

 **PDV Honoka**

-realmente lo haremos en la azotea de su escuela… como cuando atrape a Rin y Nico en estas mismas condiciones… dios eso fue extraño… un gato arañando una tabla- Honoka -me sonroje levemente al sentir como movía sus caderas contra las mías… perdóname suegrita… pero tu hija es demasiado ardiente- por favor…

¿Por favor qué? -susurre muy cerca de sus labios para luego lamerlos lentamente, su sabor es único... no te imaginas cuanto la amo…-

No te burles… -todo era tan irreal con un poco de fuerza tomo mi mano derecha y la llevo a unos de sus pechos el cual no dude en apretar suavemente dejando escapar un gemido de los más sensual… por dios no aguanto más, con un poco de cuidado la deje debajo de mí y le estaba quitando la playera cuando…- Honoka…

-pero creo que Satanás se empeña en que no concretemos nuestros perversos actos, la puerta de la azotea se abrió de golpe y antes de poder si quiera hacer o decir algo nos miramos fijamente y prácticamente nos arrastramos a un lugar seguro donde la nueva pareja no nos atraparan, y como se que era una pareja, pues se escucharon unas cuantas palabrotas y unas risitas juguetonas- por favor… dios no quiere que folle… -olvide que tenia a mi amada mandarina a mi lado cuando deje salir esas palabras, al momento de observarla estaba roja como un tomate-

Kanan-chan… no me dejes marcas -no sabia de quien era esa voz, pero creo que Chika se sorprendió y estaba a punto de gritar de la sorpresa, pero le cubrí la boca para que no dijera nada-

Nos atraparan y no tengo ánimos de que tu madre me golpee nuevamente con esas pantuflas… -solo recordarlas me da escalofríos- así que guarda silencio preciosa -nuestra única salida de escape estaba cubierta por la parejita cachonda que estaba justo tapándola-

Nunca imagine que Yoshiko-chan fuera tan… pervertida… -murmuro mi mandarina preciosa- aun así… -observe de reojo que estaba apretando un poco sus piernas… lo amento mi mandarina, pero hoy no será nuestro día, mientras tanto aprovecha el espectáculo de estas chicas-

-he visto películas porno donde las protagonistas son increíbles… pero quien diría que verlo en vivo seria lo mas excitante, cachondo, pervertido, degenerado, lujurioso, sensual y gay que he visto en toda la vida… y bueno Chika estaba tan sonrojada que llegado un momento fue tanto que no pudo soportarlo y se desmayo echando humo por las orejas. En resumidas cuentas, estuvimos hasta que comenzó a anochecer cuando la parejita esa se fue caminando tranquilamente por la puerta, aunque estuve esperando un rato mas hasta que mi mandarina preciosa despertara- Chika… pequeña despierta… ya es de noche y tu madre me matara si se entera que estuvimos aquí solas

-lentamente despertó… sus ojos son tan bellos… no son como los de Nico que muestran seriedad y madurez, es mas como cariño o amor… no pude evitar besar sus labios- Honoka… te amo

-sonreí solamente atrayéndola nuevamente, no podía evitar besarla es adictivo- te amo Chika, no sabes cuanto te amo

Jejeje senpai… estas muy cariñosa -con fuerza nos abrazamos y decidimos que ya era hora de partir a su hogar y yo con Maki debíamos regresar a nuestros hogares- ¿enserio no puedes quedarte? -me pregunto una vez que llegamos a su casa, solo negué y bese su frente-

Lo siento, pero ya debo regresar a trabajar… digamos que ya he faltado muchos días y el jefe podría enojarse -había pensado en contarle sobre nuestra futura separación como μ's, pero preferí guardarlo para mi… no quiero verle sufrir y piense que es su culpa- pero nos volveremos a ver en el Love Live, Ya he visto todas las presentaciones que han hecho hasta ahora y creo que una de las que me ha gustado más fue Miracle Wave, es increíble ese salto, por unos momentos pensé que no lo lograrías

Hey! Ten un poco de fe en mi -no pude evitar reír al ver sus mejillas infladas y refunfuñando- vamos me costo mucho lograrlo, incluso Kanan-chan pensó que no lo lograríamos, pero ya ves fuimos capaces de lograrlo

Te felicito mi amor -sus mejillas sonrojadas son tan adorables, no puedo evitar apretar sus mejillas y besar su frente- cada día me sorprendes mas y mas -estábamos a punto de besarnos cuando sentí n fuerte jalón en mi playera que me alejo al menos un metro de Chika quien se veía sorprendida, aunque luego cambio a una de horror al ver quien me había alejado de sus brazos, al momento de observar mi corazón casi se detuvo… Umi estaba frente a mi- que.. ¿qué haces aquí?

Pensé en venir a saludar a la niñata que me costo mi trabajo -por dios… esto no acabara bien, rápidamente me acerque a Umi, aunque mi cuerpo estuviera temblando la tome por la blusa que llevaba-

No te atrevas a seguir haciéndole daño a Chika, ella no es la culpable de mis errores -de apoco iba perdiendo el miedo a la mirada de Umi- aléjate de ella y de mi

Ahora me alejas… después de usarme como tu juguete durante años para olvidar a la mierda que te hizo daño -con fuerza me tomo por el cuello de la playera- ¿sabes cuanto sufrí por saber que solo me usabas?

-estaba sin palabras, a mi lado estaba Chika quien se veía entre molesta y triste… por dios que Umi guarde silencio- y porque no me lo dijiste antes… o porque no simplemente terminaste con todo de una vez, tú también eres una adulta y no tengo que estar yo diciéndote las cosas

¿Desde cuándo actúas tan maduramente? -Umi seguía atacándome de manera verbal- acaso le has contado todo lo que hacíamos en tu departamento junto a Maki y Eri? ¿Las noches que pasamos juntas? -esta vez lo decía viendo a Chika quien claramente se veía que estaba a punto de explotar en lágrimas- las veces que gemías nuestros nombres?

-de apoco iba soltando el agarre en la ropa de Umi quien me veía con esa sonrisa descarada en sus labios… debo hacer algo… mi ya no es la misma de antes- cállate… cállate de una maldita vez

No me voy a callar -decía muy cerca de mi oído- sabes que el daño ya esta echo, es hora de que pagues y que mejor por destrozar tu relación con esa niña estúpida -un fuerte golpe en mi mejilla me envió al piso, tenia mi labio roto y apenas podía mantener mi vista en un punto fijo, Umi me había golpeado con tanta fuerza… jamás pensé que lo podría hacer-

 **PDV Chika**

Senpai! -porque nos tiene que suceder esto… estábamos tan bien y ella tenia que aparecer… estoy furiosa, quiero golpear a esa tipa… ya no la reconozco como una senpai… solo es una perra que necesita tener su merecido, apreté con fuerza mis puños- nadie toca a senpai y sale libre…

-estaba furiosa debía pensar rápido y recordé las clases de karate a las que asistí junto a Kanan-chan y You-chan, aunque se que no tengo las de ganar… hare algo- es hora de que aprendas a no llevarte lo que no te pertenece Takami

¿El que Honoka me eligiera a mi sobre ti? -podía sentir como mis uñas se enterraban en la palma de la mano- que patética eres Sonoda

Como te atreves -realmente era rápida, solo pude protegerme lo mejor que pude, pero el golpe me hizo retroceder, apenas me pude mantener de pie- pequeña idiota aprenderás por las malas

Solo eres una idiota, tu no tienes derecho a decir que amas a Honoka, no tienes respeto por nadie -con un poco de fuerza le avente un golpe el cual lastimosamente fue esquivado y para mi mala suerte ella me devolvió el golpe en mi estómago- aagh…

Esto será divertido… -no podía casi respirar por el golpe de esta loca… por dios aquí viene otro- nunca te atrevas a levantarme la mano maldita mocosa

-su maldita voz es tan molesta… debo hacer algo antes de que me hagan papilla- esto no es nada, puedo seguir todo el día -me levante a duras penas y puse en posición de combate, nadie que le levante la mano a mi amada Honoka saldrá libre- vamos Sonoda te ganare

Jajaja no me hagas reír, que puedes hacer en ese estado -esto me dolería así que en un vago intento por amortiguar el golpe cerré mis ojos y espero el golpe, pero jamás llego, solo escuche un suave suspiro, lentamente abrí mis ojos encontrándome con la espalda de mi senpai… ella recibió el golpe por mi-

Jamás en tu puta vida te atrevas a tocar a mi novia - ¿escuche bien?... ¿novia? O mi dios… creo que puedo morir feliz… bueno todo se esta oscureciendo…mi cuerpo esta cada vez as pesado creo que me moriré aquí-

 **PDV Maki**

Eres una maldita Honoka… ¿y todo lo que hice por ti? ¿Acaso no fueron nada? -estaba saliendo de casa de Riko quien me había invitado a beber té... si claro y escuche la voz de Umi la cual me alerto así que al momento de ver bien todo, pude divisar a Honoka quien tenia a sus espaldas a Chika quien lentamente iba cayendo al piso, a si que corrí a socorrerla, logrando atraparla en el momento justo que estaba casi tocando el piso-

Que mierda esta pasado aquí… ¿Umi acaso tu no entiendes nada? -dije con Chika en mis brazos… por dios que esta pasando, esta chica esta muy maltratada… esta pudo ser una sola persona…- Umi… como te atreves a golpear a una chica inocente?

Tu no te metas en esto -me grito Umi quien intentaba alejarse como diera lugar de Honoka… cielos… Honoka esta furiosa, esto acabara mal. De reojo observe a Riko quien se veía sorprendida por lo que estaba sucediendo así que se acerco rápidamente-

Riko podrías llevar a Chika a su habitación, quédate con ella y llama a Kanan y Mary, solo diles que las necesito con urgencia, si es posible a Dia -ella con un poco de dificultad se llevo a su amiga y antes de siquiera poder detener a Honoka esta ya tenia a Umi contra la pared golpeándola y esta intentando a duras penas separarse, pero solo logro enfurecer mas a Honoka quien la tomo por el cuello con una mano y con la otra siguió golpeando el abdomen de esta-

Honoka detente por favor -estuve alrededor de unos 10 minutos tratado de separarla de Umi quien ya estaba inconsciente en el piso, no fue hasta que llegaron las tres chicas de tercer año que pudimos alejarla y poder contenerla, pero una vez calmada corrió a la habitación de Chika, no fue raro ver a Riko aparecer unos minutos después por la puerta y ver que estaba realmente preocupada-

Chika-chan solo esta con algunos golpes… pero se pondrá bien -Riko claramente no estaba bien, así que me acerque a ella y acaricie su cabeza lo que provocó que comenzara a sollozar- porque esa persona es tan cruel… ellas solo quieren ser felices

Riko-chan…-escuche la voz de Mary quien se había acercado a mí, detrás de ella observe que Dia y Kanan estaban sentando a Umi quien claramente apenas y podía moverse-

Mary podrías cuidar a Riko, debo llamar a alguien y atender a esa estúpida -dije mientras sacaba el móvil y le tomaba una foto a Umi quien gruño molesta, envié la foto al grupo que tenías, claramente sin Umi y no se hicieron esperar las preguntas de lo que había sucedido- Umi creo que con esto te darás cuenta que solamente tu eres la que no entiende las cosas- Kanan y Dia se alejaron y fueron a ver a su amiga quien continuaba llorando- le has hecho un daño tremendo a una chica que solo esta tratando de disfrutar su vida junto a la persona que ama y tu solo sigues resentida por que Honoka no te eligió

¿Y qué hay contigo? ¿Acaso no estas molesta? -solo negué tomándola por el brazo y levantándola, decidí llevarla al baño de la casa de Chika donde no había nadie, debido a que las hermanas de esta habían salido y su madre había regresado a Tokio-

Si Honoka es feliz, yo también lo estoy -dije simplemente mientras le limpiaba las heridas y luego utilizaba algunas banditas- Honoka nunca quiso que esto se saliera de control, pero tu… le hiciste daño a alguien que ella ama

Jamás lo aceptare… -dijo en un susurro una vez que termine de tratar sus heridas. sin decir nada mas la acompañe a la salida donde Kanan se había acercado y la había tomado por el cuello de la chaqueta, esta chica se ve peligros si esta enojada-

Kanan-chan no lo hagas… por favor -la voz de Chika detuvo a Kanan quien claramente iba a golpear a Umi, pero esta ni se inmuto- solo deja que se largue

Pero… Chika ella te golpeo… maldita… no sabes como te odio -con fuerza la alejo- lárgate antes de que llame a la policía -Umi solo vio de reojo a Chika y se fue sin decir nada mas, dejando el ambiente completamente tenso- Honoka-san porque…

Cariño… no te imaginas las ganas de seguir golpeándola que tengo, pero Chika es mas importante -dijo Honoka abrazando por detrás a Chika quien solo se sonrojo, pero también se tenso un poco-

Chika-chan! -Riko y el resto se acercaron a Chika quien se veía como si le hubiese pasado un tren por encima, pero se veía alegre como siempre… es realmente molesto, pero ahora comprendo porque Honoka se enamoro de ella-

Supongo que ahora es mi turno de machacarlas a ustedes- la voz de Eri me estremeció de pies a cabeza, intente huir, pero el agarre en mi hombro me impidió moverme mas que nada por el miedo, intente buscar ayuda, pero Honoka había desaparecido junto a las chicas dejándome sola con la hija de satanás- el que Umi terminara peor que boxeador profesional no es nada en comparación de lo que te hare a ti por robar mi preciado vodka

 **PDV Honoka**

lo siento mucho Maki-chan, pero aun soy muy joven para morir -había tomado a Chika en mis brazos y había huido lo más lejos que pude con todas las chicas quienes estaba espantadas al ver a Eri. A lo lejos se escucho el chillido de Maki- siempre te recordare amiga

no quiero preguntar que es lo que sucede… pero supongo que es algo horrible -decía Kanan quien nos llevo a su bote y nos alejo de la costa, al menos alargare un poco más mi vida- Riko ayúdame con algunas cosas -Kanan se notaba claramente molesta por todo el asunto, pero, aun así, no dijo nada-

creo que lo mejor es no saber qué es lo que sucede-murmuro Dia tomando asiento junto a Mary quien me veía preocupada y luego a Chika quien se veía un poco tensa, por lo que la baje de mis brazos… mi corazón casi se sale del pecho al recibir semejante beso cargado de pasión, aunque estuvieran sus amigas correspondí de la misma manera-

¿porque no me besas así Dia? -escuche a Mary decir, pero luego un golpe se escuchó. Por lo que lentamente nos separamos sin perder el contacto visual-

no preguntes tonterías… -decía Dia un poco avergonzada, pero rápidamente su semblante cambio a uno de seriedad y dirigió su mirada a la mía- Honoka-san podrías explicarnos que sucedió

-suspire un poco y tome asiento en el piso del bote observando mis manos- creo que es hora de que charlemos un poco -observe a Chika quien se había sentado al lado de Dia quien tomo la mano de mi novia… aunque puede parecer que me molestaría, en realidad no estoy enojada se que son amigas y bueno dejando eso de lado… creo que esta conversación no debería tenerla con ellas… pero son amigas de Chika. Observe que Riko y Kanan aparecían… de reojo observe que Riko cubrió una marca de beso en su clavícula y Kanan se veía de lo más tranquila, ambas se sentaron cerca de Chika quien se recargo en Dia quien ahora le acaricio la cabeza… ¿están intentando darme celos? Me dije para mí- bien… Chika sabe lo que me ocurrió hace un par de años… y Riko solo sabe un poco

Honoka-chan ¿qué es lo que te paso? -pregunto Mary quien se veía preocupada y claramente un tanto impresionada-

Bueno… un tipo me secuestro y abuso de mi durante un mes… me dejo en tan malas condiciones que ahora no puedo tener hijos… un psiquiatra… un papanatas en su trabajo me hizo creer que todo lo que me paso fue solo un día. Ese estúpido ahora esta preso igual que el infeliz ese… -vi de reojo que Chika apretaba sus puños- bueno continuando con la historia, después de que el psiquiatra me atendiera y estuviera casi un año a base de pastillas y varios intentos de suicidio comencé a intentar rehacer mi vida, en esos momentos Umi se había ido a vivir conmigo alegando que me cuidaría, todas aceptaron menos Maki y Eri quienes también se fueron a quedar a mi casa durante el tiempo que fuera necesario

Mmm siento que le estas dando muchas vueltas Honoka-san -dijo Kanan observándome realmente intrigada-

Kanan cállate -Dia y Mary dijeron al unísono, provocando que ella se abrazara de Riko quien se sonrojo, pero no dijo nada-

Ejem…bueno continuando con lo que decía, un día las cuatro nos emborrachamos y Umi fue la primera en confesarme sus sentimientos… pero por algún motivo no podía corresponder, aunque ella comprendió en un principio. Bueno luego Maki y Eri se me confesaron y ocurrió lo mismo… por algún motivo cada vez que alguien me confesaba sus sentimientos no podía aceptarlos o rechazarlos, así fue como comenzamos una extraña relación…

¿Tenías sexo con las tres? -Chika atrajo la atención de todas con esa pregunta, pero desvié mi mirada un poco avergonzada, la mirada de Chika se notaba a kilómetros que estaba molesta-

Si… -murmure avergonzada, escuche varios jadeos- fue extraño, pero ellas jamás me presionaron a darles una respuesta… Eri y Maki siempre me cuidaban cuando tenía pesadillas o me despertaba gritando por las noches -recordar eso me provocaba un nudo- la única persona que siempre me presiono para darle una respuesta fue Umi

Creo que ella solo esta obsesionada, pero Honoka-san… también tienes la culpa en algo -observe a Riko quien me veía fijamente- no quiero que pienses que te estoy culpando, pero creo que tu provocaste que las cosas se salieran de control

Tengo toda la culpa y eso lo se muy bien… el día que las conocí… Umi en la mañana me había estado presionando para que le diera una respuesta y como siempre fue una negativa… realmente la quería -escuche un suspiro por parte de Chika- pero nunca la ame en el sentido romántico de la palabra…

Entonces solo eran amigas con beneficio y que Sonoda solo se obsesiono y no entendió que ella había perdido -asentí para luego recargarme en el piso y observar el cielo- las amigas con beneficio son peligrosas, sobre todo si es tu amiga de la infancia que te ama y tu solo la querías para tener sexo, porque hablemos las cosas como son, tu solo usabas a Umi para tener sexo y tratar de llenar el vacío en tu vida

si -había cerrado mis ojos un segundo, pero los abrí rápidamente al reconocer esa voz y sentir unas gotas de agua en mi cara, me asusté de sobre manera al saber que no era de ninguna de las chicas quien había hablado, lentamente dirigí mi mirada a la rubia mojada frente a mi…- santa Madoka…

-un par de horas más tarde habíamos regresado a tierra y yo tenia un ojo amoratado, jamás pensé que un salvavidas podía golpear tan fuerte- Honoka-chan te encuentras bien? -Mary me observaba divertida y Chika solo acariciaba mi cabello- creo que es hora de que regresemos a casa

-así fue como ese fin de semana mi bonito plan de robarme a la mandarina fue un completo fracaso… para empeorar las cosas me siento horrible por golpear a Umi… pero ella golpeo a Chika… eso jamás se lo perdonare, por otro lado, Eri me maltrato hasta cansarse, bueno después de eso se llevo a Dia en una cita, la cual Mary auspicio y ella se llevó a Kanan para su hotel… todas sabemos que pasara. Y cuando ya pensaba que había acabado llegamos a casa de Chika donde Maki estaba en el piso inconsciente, pero era tanto mi cansancio que pase por su lado, creo que fue llevada por Riko a la casa de esta… y nosotras quedamos completamente solas- sabes Honoka… aunque debo confesar que estoy celosa y molesta, no puedo negar el hecho de que ellas te ayudaron cuando mas lo necesitabas… no de una manera políticamente correcta, pero creo que lo hicieron lo mejor que pudieron

Gracias Chika-chan -bese su mejilla mientras charlábamos en su habitación, ambas sentadas en su cama- créeme que iba a contarte eso, pero todo ha sido un caos... cada vez que intento hacer las cosas bien algo sucede… -sentía ganas de llorar- no merezco que alguien como tu me quiera o que sienta algo por mi… no valgo nada, incluso provoque que tu padre se alejara de ti…

Para mí vales mucho, eres a quien mas admiro en el mundo, gracias a ti conocí a las idols y agradezco tanto el día en que nos conocimos en persona por primera vez… Honoka te amo tanto… estoy feliz de haberme enamorado de alguien como tú, no importa lo que mi padre piense -ambas comenzamos a llorar abrazándonos con fuerza-

Chika… juro que te hare la persona mas feliz del mundo -decidí no contarle sobre la separación de μ's, creo que eso empeoraría mucho las cosas- Chika lo diré formalmente, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-mi corazón se aceleró tanto que pensé que se me saldría del pecho al ver su respuesta positiva, sin mas se abalanzo encima atrapándome en un beso apasionado, lentamente me recargue en su cama sintiendo su peso encima de mí, a cada momento nuestra respiración se hacía más pesada subiendo de tono el beso a cada momento, sentí colarse sus manos en mi playera… deje que hiciera lo que quisiera- Honoka… han sucedido tantas cosas… ya no quiero seguir postergando esto… por favor… -lentamente apego su frente a la mía y me vio fijamente- hagamos el amor… hasta el amanecer

 **No prometo que actualizare pronto, pero habrá actualizaciones**

 **Gracias a todos quienes leen mis fics :3 prometo actualizar pronto mis otros fics**


	8. Chapter 8

**Donde nos quedamos en el capítulo anterior**

-no podía creer que Chika dijera esas palabras de manera tan sensual, solo pude asentir sin perder de vista sus hermosos ojos los cuales ahora estaban un poco oscurecidos por el deseo… dios mi mandarina hermosa… aunque el dolor de ver como tenia su labio levemente inflamado me comía el alma… porque Umi tiene que ser así- estás segura?

Tan solo no pienses en lo que sucedió, Honoka te necesito y también puedo sentir como tu lo deseas -lentamente se apegó aún más a mi cuerpo logrando que quedara atrapada entre su cama y su cuerpo… un leve roce y todo mi cuerpo ardía-

Entonces no perderé mas el tiempo -con cuidado lleve mis manos hasta sus caderas donde agarre su playera y comencé a levantarla para quitarla, Chika solo sonrió y me ayudo a quitar esa molesta prenda, dios todo iba de una manera endemoniadamente lenta… no quiero alejarme de ella- ya no aguanto -rápidamente nos gire en la cama quedando encima, donde baje inmediatamente a su vientre donde esparcí un montón de besos y lamidas, estaba dejando salir todo el deseo que siento por esta chica- no levantes mucho la voz

Honoka… -mi nombre suena tan sensual cuando ella lo dice, siento que me podría morir ahora… pero tengo algunas cosas que hacer-

Te amo Chika -lentamente iba descendiendo dejando un rastro de besos a lo largo de su abdomen hasta llegar hasta la pretina de su pantalón donde me divertí un poco dejando lagunas marcas de mordidas, para ese punto Chika inundaba la habitación de gemidos roncos y sensuales- ¿puedo? -pregunte suavemente aun con mis labios muy cerca de su piel, a lo que ella solo asintió mordiendo su labio-

-no aguante mas y subí hasta su rostro donde nos comenzamos a besar de manera apasionada y desenfrenada, compartíamos mordidas y suaves ronroneos, en ningún momento perdimos el contacto visual, nuestras respiraciones eran pesadas- Honoka… soy tuya… -murmuro mientras nos besábamos y tomaba mis manos guiándolas hasta su pantalón donde no dude y comencé a quitar el botón y luego el cierre. Estábamos tan metidas en ello que cuando ya estaba con sus pantalones hasta las rodillas la puerta se abrió de golpe provocando que ambas diéramos un grito de terror-

¡Ataca Shiitake! ¡Zura! -solo vi una bola de pelos blanca lanzarse contra mi mientras gruñía como una bestia peligrosa-

HANAMARU NOOO! -esa voz era de ¿Yoshiko? mi instinto primario fue saltar lejos de Chika quien estaba igual de espantada y no podía reaccionar al ver a su perro así de furiosa-

Honoka-san corre! -de reojo vi que You y Ruby entraban espantadas y a su lado estaba Hanamaru con cara de pocos amigos-

¡Shiitake soy Honoka! Acaso no me recuerdas! -intente decir mientras corría por la habitación siendo seguida por una enfurecida fiera, así que a pesar de todo no encontré otra salida que salir por la ventana la cual daba a casa de Riko la cual tenia su ventana abierta- aquí voy… -el resto ocurrió en cámara lenta, estaba apunto de saltar por el balcón cuando Shiitake se lanzo contra mi logrando morder mi trasero… logrando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al piso donde para empeorar mi maldita suerte habían dejado unos cuantos tablones… solo recuerdo el golpe y los gritos de todas…-

 _Tienes una suerte endemoniada… -decía un hombre alto con barba gris y de túnica blanca… observe a mi alrededor y todo era blanco y con música horrenda-_

 _donde estoy? -pregunte al hombre quien caminaba hasta un gran trono donde en su derecha había un hombre… siento que no debería estar aquí… ese es Jesús? -_

 _hija mía, te has dado semejante golpe -observe al hombre quien tenia una sonrisa amable en su rostro-_

 _eres dios? -el hombre asintió- acaso morí? -el nuevamente asintió, provocando que todo mi cuerpo comenzara a temblar- no puedo! ¡Aun no!_

 _¿Acaso no era eso lo que siempre deseaste? -dijo el hombre a la derecha de Dios quien se veía un poco cabreado-_

 _Jesús no seas así, paso por muchas cosas -Dios es un poco comprensivo, aunque creo que debería estar molesto, la gente lo crucifico para limpiar los pecados del mundo o algo así- bueno ya no sigamos con esta conversación_

 _Dios, por favor… aun tengo muchas cosas por las que vivir… por favor -me arrodille frente a el y el solo sonrió y me indico con su mano una puerta-_

 _Cuídate hija mía y dentro de unos 90 años mas nos veremos -asentí y comencé a caminar hasta la puerta donde al momento de acercarme una fuerza desconocida me arrastro hasta donde estaba mi cuerpo-_

Honoka! ¡Despierta! -las fuertes bofetadas de alguien me despertaron, lentamente abrí mis ojos aunque todo mi cuerpo me dolía como el infierno pude distinguir a las chicas, Chika, You, Yoshiko, Hanamaru quien se abalanzo contra mi llorando desesperada y junto a ellas estaban el resto de Aqours junto a Eli y Maki-

No me creerían si les dijera a quien conocí… -dije apenas mientras acariciaba el cabello de Hanamaru-

A satanás… seguro fue el, por manosear a una menor… -dijo Maki quien sacaba su móvil y se alejaba para hablar con alguien por teléfono-

Honoka-san conociste a Satán! -Yoshiko se acerco a mi con ojos de cachorrito… esto será un largo rato-

La ambulancia viene en camino así que deberías descansar -asentí levemente, no podía mover el cuello, mi pierna y brazo derecho dolían horriblemente debido a que caí con ese lado-

-luego de un rato llego la ambulancia y solo se le permitió a Eri y Maki acompañarme, luego de eso todo se fue a negro-

 **PDV Chika (varios días después del incidente)**

-ya habían pasado unos días desde aquella vez donde Honoka se enfrento a Umi y luego bueno… casi ocurre lo mejor que me podría pasar en la vida- a veces siento que Dios me odia… -no pude evitar suspirar por quinta vez ese día, bueno todo ocurrió tan rápido… pero no es lo que se están imaginando, la triste realidad es que no hicimos nada ese día… digamos que ocurrió un terrible mal entendido y Honoka no podrá caminar muy bien durante unas semanas-

Pequeño demonio, ¿aun sigues molesta por interrumpir tu casi noche de placer? -observe de reojo a Yoshiko-chan quien me veía con una sonrisa irritable, pero no podía enojarme con ella, después de todo olvide que Riko había llamado a todas ese día- aunque bueno, quien iba a saber que tú y Honoka-san estarían en eso…

¿Es necesario recordarlo? -pregunte en voz baja, debido a que había muchas personas cerca, por cierto, olvide mencionar que estamos a un par de minutos de salir al escenario del Love Live! Y que es la final y aparte de mi frustración, tenia los nervios de punta al estar aquí…. Aunque me asusta un poco más el que You-chan se perdiera toda la mañana y luego me encontrara con unos panfletos… y una de sus manos ligeramente inflamadas, pero me dijo que olvidara eso-

Yo solo actué por instinto… -dijo You-chan quien había escuchado parte de nuestra conversación- además el que Shiitake le mordiera un brazo no fue mi culpa, fue Maru quien le grito que atacara pensando que algo malo te sucedía

¿Zura? -ahora Hanamaru se acercaba a nosotras atrayendo la atención del resto- en mi defensa puedo decir que ver un poco de sangre en la entrada fue aterrador

Dios… -murmure observando a Riko y Dia quienes tenían una sonrisa idiota en sus rostros, obviamente Dia tuvo su cita soñada con Eri-san y Riko… bueno digamos que Riko podría ser la futura esposa de la dueña de un hospital… en que grupo de locas me he metido-

Disculpen… ¿ustedes son Aqours? - en todo el jaleo que teníamos no vimos la persona que se nos acerco con una sonrisa amable, así que Kanan quien es la que le vale madres todo se acerco al chico a quien se le quedo mirando fijamente, como si quisiera matarlo, últimamente también está un poco irritable, al igual que You-chan- etto… solo… yo…

Kanan-chan no hagas eso -por algún motivo Ruby se había acercado a Kanan y le había sonreído al chico quien estaba con los nervios de punta- disculpe… en que podemos ayudar? -pregunto con ternura la pequeña Ruby-

Solo les venia a decir que después del siguiente grupo es su turno… -lo dijo muy rápido y luego huyo como alma que se la lleva el diablo-

chicas hagamos nuestro mayor esfuerzo -ignorando el hecho de que aún seguían hablando de mi frustración amorosa, formamos un circulo y nos abrazamos con fuerza- vamos a ganar

 **PDV Honoka**

-estaba recostada en mi cama viendo tele, sin moverme ni un solo centímetro todo debido a que tengo un brazo y una pierna derecha con férulas y un cuello ortopédico- dios… ¿que hice mal? -observé el techo de mi habitación, recordé lo de estos últimos días- mejor no me recuerdes lo que hice mal…

Bueno no hay mucho que te pueda dar como palabras de apoyo Honoka-chan, aun así, te he traído unos manjus de la tienda de tus padres -Kotori era la única compañía en estos momentos, debido a que Maki, Eri y Rin estaban en el Love Live que estaba ocurriendo en estos momentos… mierda-

Kotori-chan donde está el control -intente moverme, pero me dolía todo el cuerpo, pero mi adorable pajarita me entrego el control y se recostó a mi lado viendo la tele-

¿Lo iban a transmitir por la tele? -pregunto mi amiga a quien solo asentí levemente, después de una búsqueda intensa encontré el canal y mi sorpresa, Aqours justo estaba saliendo al escenario- se ven hermosas…

-mi mirada estaba solamente enfocada en mi hermosa mandarina… en un momento observo la cámara y puedo decir que esa mirada llena de energía iba directa a mi… mi corazón latía descontrolado y no pude evitar sonrojarme, a lo que Kotori solo sonrió y acaricio mi cabello-

El amor te tiene loca Honoka-chan -estaba tan embobada en observar la tele que solo pude asentir y observar cómo se ponían en sus posiciones…unos segundos de silencio y la música de fondo comenzó a sonar- son como princesas

Ima wa ima de kinou to chigau yo  
Ashita e no tochuu janaku ima wa ima da ne  
Kono shunkan no koto ga kasanatte wa kieteku  
Kokoro ni kizamunda WATER BLUE

Kuyamitaku nakatta kimochi no saki ni  
Hirogatta sekai o oyoide kita no sa  
"Akiramenai!"  
Iu dake de wa kanawanai  
"Ugoke!"  
Ugokeba kawarunda to shitta yo

Zutto koko ni itai to omotteru kedo  
Kitto tabidatteku tte wakatterunda yo  
Dakara kono toki o tanoshiku shitai  
Saikou no tokimeki o mune ni yakitsuketai kara

MY NEW WORLD  
Atarashii basho sagasu toki ga kita yo  
Tsugi no kagayaki e to umi o watarou  
Yume ga mitai omoi wa itsudemo bokutachi o  
Tsunaide kureru kara waratte ikou

Ima o kasane soshite mirai e mukaou!

Toki wa kyou mo sugiteku  
Tomerarenai to ki ga tsuita bokura wa  
Doko e mukau no?  
Daijoubu! Itsudatte omoidaseru yo  
Kakenukete kita subarashii kisetsu o

Zutto koko ni itai ne suki da yo minna  
Demo ne tabidatteku tte wakatterunda yo  
Takusan ganbatte kita jikan ga itoshii  
Saikou no tsunagari o itsumademo daiji ni shiyou

MY NEW WORLD  
Mata kokoro ga odoru you na hibi o  
Oikaketai kimochi de umi o watarou  
Yume wa yume no you ni sugosu dake janakute  
Itami kakae nagara motomeru mono sa

Ima wa ima de kinou to chigau yo  
Ashita e no tochuu janaku ima wa ima da ne  
Kono shunkan no koto ga kasanatte wa kieteku  
Kokoro ni kizamunda WATER BLUE

NEW WORLD  
Atarashii basho sagasu toki ga kita yo  
Tsugi no kagayaki e to umi o watarou  
Yume ga mitai omoi wa itsudemo bokutachi o  
Tsunaide kureru kara waratte ikou

Kokoro ni kizamunda kono shunkan no koto o  
Kokoro ni kizamunda kono shunkan no koto o bokura no koto o  
Ima o kasane soshite mirai e mukaou!

-sentía como algunas lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas, tanto esfuerzo y trabajo duro… me recuerdan a los días en Otonokizaka… Chika me ha traído tantos recuerdos lindos desde que la conocí…- creo que es hora -solo asentí-

 **PDV Chika**

-estaba sentada en la arena observando como flameaba la bandera que demostraba que habíamos ganado y nuestra escuela pasaría a la historia, pero algo me estaba molestando, desde el día de la final a la semana siguiente μ's anuncio su separación definitiva, algunas comenzarían sus carreras como solistas y otras se centrarían de lleno en sus estudios, me dolió mucho que Honoka no me dijera nada de eso, aparte desde la final que no he sabido nada de ella- Chika que haces aquí?

-mi madre y mis hermanas estaban en la entrada de la playa observándome con una leve sonrisa. Sabia que algo me debían decir- solo pensaba -dije sonriendo levemente-

 **Unos días después**

-nuestras amigas de tercero se graduaron y la escuela finalmente cerro sus puertas todo estaba tranquilo, debido a que teníamos unos días libres, así que me dedique a pasear por la playa observando el mar sumida en mis pensamientos no vi que alguien estaba frente a mi- deberías ver por donde vas, podrías sufrir un accidente -su voz me estremeció de pies a cabeza, lentamente observe un poco mas arriba y vi su mirada… esos ojos azules tan llenos de cariño como siempre-

Honoka… -no pude evitar comenzar a llorar en sus brazos los cuales me apegaron mas a su cuerpo, sentía como algunas lagrimas caían en mi playera- porque… porque no me dijiste nada

Lo siento Chika… no quería arruinar tu presentación con mis problemas -murmuraba cerca de mi cuello- realmente lo siento, felicitaciones por ganar

Eso ya no importa -solo me abrace con fuerza, entre sollozos busque su mirada no importaba mucho que ambas estuviéramos echa un desastre llorando, nos acercamos hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron en un cálido beso el cual solo era opacado por nuestros sollozos- te amo

Y yo te amo Chika -estuvimos hasta el anochecer en la playa charlando y debes en cuando besándonos, me conto el motivo por el cual μ's se había disuelto, aunque no pude evitar el sentirme un poco culpable por aquello, pero Honoka me dijo que nunca fue mi culpa, solo fueron malentendidos y que todo ya había sido solucionado-

-luego de caminar un rato más, ya estaba oscureciendo, así que decidí preguntar algo- Honoka, vas a quedarte?

Mmm creo que las cosas ya deben de haber llegado, así que podría ser -me quede viéndole un poco confusa, pero ella solo sonrió divertida y tomo mi mano caminando aproximadamente 15 minutos, hasta una pequeña casa la cual me sorprendí al ver que tenia su auto en el estacionamiento-

 **PDV Honoka**

Quería que fuera una sorpresa -intente parecer un poco despreocupada, pero estaba realmente nerviosa- lo había pensado hace un tiempo, pero no fue hasta que Kotori-chan me ayudo, que decidí vender mi antiguo departamento y comprar esta casa, cercana al mar y de la persona que amo

-estaba sonrojada y nerviosa, peor aun cuando Chika comenzó a llorar nuevamente, algunos vecinos comenzaban a mirar raro, así que solo sonreí un poco avergonzada y la guie hasta hasta la cocina- que harás ahora… eres una idol… una celebridad

Me alagas, aunque puedo seguir siendo una cantante o una seiyuu, pero ya no seré una idol -acaricie su cabeza mientras le entregaba un vaso con agua- Chika, tú también te has dado cuenta de todo lo que a sucedido en este tiempo, una vez te conviertes en alguien conocido, tu vida deja de ser solo tuya y lo que necesito en estos momentos es tranquilidad y solo contigo lo puedo encontrar

No lo entiendo… -murmuro mi pequeña mandarina-

Amor, no necesitas entender, solo quédate a mi lado y nunca te alejes -tome con cuidado su mano- todas estuvimos de acuerdo que lo mejor para mi salud es que me quede en un lugar tranquilo y que mejor lugar que este -lentamente acerque su mano besando uno por uno sus dedos viendo como se sonrojaba-

-en un momento escuche su jadeo y ya no me pude controlar, con cuidado la apegue al mesón que divide la cocina del comedor y comenzamos a besarnos desesperadamente, necesitaba sentir su calor, la última vez no ocurrió nada y termino mal, ahora estábamos solas en mi casa y nada impediría que lo hiciera con mi amada mandarina- Honoka… -el jadeo con mi nombre me encendió más, así que hice que con un poco de dificultad nos movimos al sofá el cual tenía una sábana cubriéndolo debido a que había llegado hoy, me senté con ella en mi regazo mientras acariciaba su cintura, ella me quito la blusa y en ningún momento perdimos el contacto visual, nos dejamos llevar por la pasión del momento, y acabamos recostadas en la alfombra con la respiración pesada y solo con ropa interior-

Mi cama debería llegar mañana… -observe su mirada coqueta mientras tomaba la sabana que tenía el sofá y se quitaba el brasier dejando al descubierto esos bonitos pechos que me hacían agua la boca… intente tocarlos, pero ella se alejo y solo con su mirada me indico lo que debía hacer, no dude ni un segundo en quitarme mi propio brasier, pude ver su sonrisa juguetona- Chika eres tan hermosa

-la noche paso tan lenta que a la mañana siguiente no podía siquiera mover un solo musculo, tenia marcas de mordidas y arañazos por toda el cuerpo y ni que decir de mi mandarina, la cual dormía plácidamente en mi pecho, ver su rostro tan relajado me provoca tener sueño nuevamente- Chika… -solo recuerdo murmurar su nombre y caer nuevamente dormida, hasta que un molesto ruido me saco a la fuerza de mi sueño, a tientas busque el maldito móvil y conteste- si… ¿con quién hablo? -pero creo que perdí toda la sangre de mi cara-

¿ _Chika?_ -era la madre de esta… mierda es su móvil- ¿ _estás ahí? Takami Chika contesta_! -observe a Chika quien apenas y estaba despertando, así que con unas pocas señas le indique que su madre estaba al teléfono, ella también palideció, pero contesto-

Mamá… perdón es que estaba despertando… -mientras ella hablaba por teléfono yo buscaba nuestra ropa, para luego entregarle la suya y yo poder vestirme- mmm como explicarlo…

 _¿En dónde demonios te quedaste toda la noche? -_ hasta yo me estremecí al escuchar la voz irritada de su madre- _será mejor que me digas la verdad, porque ya llamé a la casa de todas y todas dijeron que te quedaste en sus casas… estas en problemas señorita_

… -Chika me quedo viendo con cara de "ya me llego la hora", solo pude asentir y solo rogarle a dios que esa pequeña milf no me asesine o al menos no me torture tanto y sea una muerte rápida e indolora- llegando a casa te diré…

 _Eso espero -_ y sin mas la llamada se corto dejando un silencio realmente incomodo, solo se escuchaba el perro del vecino ladrando y unas cuantas aves-

Tu madre me asesinara… pero antes de que nos maté deberías darnos un baño -sonreí buscando mi billetera- y luego vamos por un desayuno contundente

¿Podemos bañarnos juntas? ya que vamos a morir debemos aprovechar nuestro tiempo a solas -solo me reí y nos dirigimos a la ducha, alrededor de una hora después habíamos llegado a casa de las Takami donde su madre tenia una mirada que podría asesinar a cualquiera-

Recuerda que siempre te amare -murmure mientras nos acercábamos a la puerta de entrada tomadas de la mano-

Takami Chika… -su mirada nos detuvo- no se porque no me sorprende… -su madre nos observo de pies a cabeza y solo negó un poco menos tensa, pero aun con claras intenciones de que si daba un paso en falso me asesinaría-

Takami-san -solo con su mirada guarde silencio, puede verse adorable y pequeña… pero su mirada es como el infierno de aterrador-

Mamá, necesitamos hablar -Chika intentaba sonar seria, pero su voz la traicionaba y se notaba claramente que estaba nerviosa-

No tengo ni para que preguntar que es lo que estuviste haciendo toda la noche… ya es bastante obvio -apunto directo al cuello de Chika donde yo había dejado una marca clara de dientes- aunque… deberían ser un poco mas discretas -eso ultimo lo decía en un susurro-

Emmm -Chika se había sonrojado y cubierto la marca en su cuello, pero solo revelo una marca en su brazo la cual era de un chupetón-

Lo siento… -caí de rodillas al piso implorando perdón, pero solo me gané una fuerte carcajada de su parte y luego una suave caricia en el cabello-

Realmente amas a mi hija… aunque no apruebo que se están marcando de esa manera… dios, Honoka tienes mordidas hasta en los brazos -decía la mujer quien me señalaba las marcas en mis brazos, y Chika moría de la vergüenza-

-pasaron aproximadamente dos horas donde nos regañaron y nos hablaron de sexualidad… aunque no entiendo muy bien porque, pero preferí guardar silencio, no quiero tener otra charla con Dios o Jesús aun- gracias mamá por comprenderlo

No te preocupes, cuando joven hice algunas cosas parecidas, pero no preguntes y ahora ve a preparar tus cosas, la escuela comenzara en unos días -dijo la madre de Chika quien sonrió amablemente y dejo que Chika se fuera a su cuarto- Honoka-chan podrías explicarme, porque demonios tu amiga… o examiga Umi esta tan… ¿loca?

Sabía que esto vendría a conversación -suspire y mantuve su mirada unos momentos- la verdad es que… hace un tiempo sucedieron algunas cosas con Umi-chan y todo se salió de control, yo no quería nada serio y solo estaba viendo por mí, nunca pensé en todo el daño que estaba provocándole hasta que un día todo exploto y no acepto que mi corazón fue atrapado por la amabilidad y cariño de Chika a quien realmente le debo mucho

Al menos comprendes y aceptas el hecho de que cometiste errores y has aprendido a vivir con ellos -decía mientras bebía un poco de té- aun así… esa chica pagara muy caro el haber tocado a mi hija… nadie le hace daño a uno de mis retoños y sale con vida -si no fuera porque fui al baño antes de hablar con ella, creo que ya me habría echo pis solo por el miedo que da esta mujer- cambiando un poco el tema, planeas regresar a Tokio?

Sobre eso -sonreí observando a la mujer- hace unos días conseguí comprar una pequeña casa cerca de aquí y bueno oficialmente estaré viviendo en Numazu, espero poder llevarnos bien -me incline levemente- además planeo continuar con mi trabajo como cantante y ocupar un poco del dinero que he estado ahorrando para poner una sucursal de Homura, mis padres estarán felices de que expanda el negocio familiar hasta aquí

Eso es adorable Honoka-chan, estaré gustosa de ayudarte y puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea -sentía tanta alegría que no dude en abrazar a la madre de mi amada mandarina quien me recibió con un fuerte abrazo- mi hija estará a tu cuidado también, así que por favor cuídala

Si es necesario podría dar mi vida por ella -dije mientras nos abrazábamos- de eso jamás tenga dudas -estuvimos un rato mas charlando sobre diferentes cosas, sobre cómo y dónde podría instalar la sucursal de Homura en este hermoso lugar-

Por cierto, Honoka-chan, antes de que te vayas -observe a la mujer un poco quien se agarro de mi cuello provocando que quedara muy cerca de su cara- si tan solo haces que mi hija derrame una sola lagrima de sufrimiento, juro por Dios que te matare y arrojare tu cuerpo al mar… créeme no estoy jugando

-solo asentí muda del pánico y luego hui como un pequeño ratón-

 **Bueno, como saben no soy muy constante últimamente xd hace poco me di cuenta que tengo fics atrasados hace más de una año y que aun ni comienzo, les pido disculpas**

 **Besos para todos y como siempre :3 las blasfemias en mis fics están a la orden del día**

 **Lamento también que el capitulo anterior se confundieran un poco e,e ni siquiera me di cuenta que los días se estaban mezclando hasta después de haber subido el cap, así que decidí no decir lunes, martes, miércoles y el resto, solo diré días y nada mas**


End file.
